love month
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: o31; Sasuke experiments with blindfolds and bondage after abducting Sakura from her work office. But not only are his new items good for kid games and exploration, they also entertain him while he plays Marco Polo with his love.
1. What are you so desperate for?

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo1; Sakura knows that Sasuke wants more of her. But Sasuke doesn't want her to push herself. Why is she so desperate for his love?

* * *

><p><strong>.oo1.<br>**_What are you so desperate for?_

They'd been dating for nearly half a year. Eight months at most.

However, they had never been past the kissing stage. Sasuke usually almost always took the initiative, and Sakura would eagerly respond, but it never went further than hands up her shirt, to which she would stop and pull back, blushing and hiding herself from his view.

"Am I pushing you too fast?" Sasuke would ask, and Sakura, unable to look at his disappointed face, would shake her head. "It's not that. It's just me."

"Oh."

They would sit there in awkward silence until Sakura sighed, got up, and kissed her sweetheart on the cheek. "I got to go. My parents are probably worried sick."

As much as she loved Sasuke and knew how much that he loved _her_, she couldn't help but feel like a nuisance to him. He didn't want to push her, but at the same time she knew that he wanted her mind and body to finally give in to him.

Sakura sincerely loved Sasuke from the bottom of her heart, but she felt as if she was boring him. A man had hormones, and their libidos were often unsatisfied…

She didn't want to think about it. Shaking the thought out of her head, she hurried home, still feeling the warm tingles of Sasuke's fingers on her skin, creeping up to cup her breast.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. She had stopped him once again. Sasuke honestly didn't know if it was because she was uncomfortable or if it was _his own fault_, but either way, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to rush her into something that she didn't want, but couldn't help himself. She was just _so _beautiful…

He remembered the softness of her skin as he crept up the hem of her shirt, feeling her flat stomach heave up and down with each heated breath. Sasuke, blushing, immediately hardened and pressed his head to his knees. "Ugh," he moaned, feeling the hot pain in his crotch. "Just one touch can make me feel like this…"

Sasuke wouldn't lie. He wanted her. He _needed _her. But if Sakura didn't agree to it, then he wouldn't push her. He sincerely cared for her and honestly loved her. That's what good boyfriends were supposed to do. They wouldn't do anything their girlfriends didn't want them to do.

Sasuke knew that he was going out of control. In order to prevent himself from getting the tissues and Vaseline, he bound his wrists together with rope…until he realized that he couldn't free himself.

Then, he had spent the whole night alone waiting for his brother or his parents to come back so that they could use the kitchen knife to cut the twine apart.

.

.

.

Sakura hated herself. She hated how she couldn't give Sasuke everything. After all, she _did _love him. And she wanted him to be her first. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a weakness that she hated, but she wanted to be more confident with.

That night, ready to go and visit her boyfriend again, she stood naked in front of the mirror, embarrassed at her figure. She had round breasts, soft and curvy in the right places, and a nice separation from the hips and the waist. Her thighs were nice, too, so she wondered why she was feeling so self-conscious about herself.

Was Sasuke the type of person who liked big boobs and hourglass figures? No, no!

She picked out her sexiest underwear—a red lace bra and matching thong. Sakura had bought it once when she and her friends went out to Victoria's Secret, but never brought herself to wear it.

Tonight would be the night.

She then picked out a nice, black dress—tight fitting and slimming. Fitting it over her head and trying to wiggle into it, she viewed herself in all directions. "Is my butt too big or something? Does it flatten my boobs?"

Nonetheless, Sakura thought that she looked sexy. Bringing her handbag, she opened it, pocketing the little zipper on the side. Slowly, blushing, she opened it, finding the condom that her friend had given her, in case "they were up to something freaky."

There was no backing out.

It would be tonight.

.

.

.

Sasuke made sure that he was looking suave and hot by the time Sakura came over. He didn't want her to see him so distraught and disappointed that he couldn't please his girlfriend.

As he was fixing his hair (a bad habit he picked up from her), she rang the doorbell. Cursing, he made his way over and nearly had a heart attack. She was looking absolutely stunning, more so than usual, and he couldn't help his manhood throb as he bent over trying to hide it.

"Sakura, you look…" he eyed her up and down. "Amazing."

Sakura giggled nervously, blushing. "Thanks…you too."

Sasuke realized the position he was in and stood straight up, using his shirt to hide his crotch. "Come in."

He led her by the hand into the kitchen, where she put her handbag down on the counter. Then, tucking stray hair away, she pushed him onto the couch and pinned him, straddling him and looking at him with nervous eyes, blushing profusely.

"Sakura, what are you—"

"Just…just be quiet, please," she whispered hoarsely as she twisted strands of his hair in her fists, kissing him with passion that she kept for him, her tongue forcing her way into hers. He responded eagerly, hands on her waist, moving down to her hips and then to her derriere, covered in soft fabric. She held back a squeak and kept on kissing him, sucking on his lips and licking the back of his teeth.

Before he knew it, she had taken off his shirt and was kissing his neck, biting the skin gently and fingering his torso. He moaned in ecstasy, holding her tighter to him as he ground against her gently, their hips rocking together.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, helping him take off her dress.

Just then, he knew that something was wrong. Her kisses seemed forced, her actions stiff. He gently pushed her off him and looked at her tousled face.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes serious. "Sakura, this isn't like you."

"I don't under…what do you mean?"

He took her face in his hands and looked into her scared irises. "You're not being yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke then took the girl into his arms and held her tight against his chest as he breathed in her floral scent. "I know what you're trying to do, and I don't want you to do it."

Sakura was at a loss for words. She couldn't bring herself to say a normal sentence. "I don't…what do you—?" Then, the tears came.

"Oh, sweetheart…please don't cry. You're breaking me. I don't want to see you like this," Sasuke said, wiping her tears away with his fingers and kissing her gently. "I just…what are you so desperate for?"

Sakura, through sobs, pulled away from Sasuke. "I—I don't want you to be bored with me. I know that you want something more, and secretly, I do too, but if we don't do it I'm afraid that you'll leave me and that you won't want me anymore…"

Sasuke sighed, pulling Sakura closer to him. "You idiot…" he murmured, stroking her hair. "I want you like that. But I don't want it if _you _don't want it. You try so hard for me without realizing how hard _I _try for _you_. And honestly, it's annoying me. I'm not bored with you. I'll never be bored with you. You're the only one that I want and I don't have eyes for anybody else."

"R-Really?" Sakura sniffed. Sasuke managed a smirk.

"Really."

He kissed her again, softly, his hand on the side of her face. She responded back with the same, shy zeal and they slowly pulled apart to look into each other's eyes as he embraced her tightly.

"We'll be each other's firsts one day, but right now, it's too early," he said, comforting her with his words.

"I love you," she murmured as her head was buried in his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, I really do love you."

"I love you, too."

Although, it was a shame that she had dressed up so much for nothing…and that half-unzippered dress was showing very lacy underwear…

"Sasuke-kun, what are you poking me with?"

Yeah. He was a little too desperate.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes! Revised 7.8.14<strong>


	2. Manipulate

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo2; He manipulated events in order to get closer to her. Maybe, he thought as he realized the situation, it drew them further apart.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo2.<br>**_Manipulate_

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help himself. Due to the fact that he was raised a spoiled, rich brat with looks and money, his behavior had changed from the innocent young child to an arrogant, egotistical bastard.

People simply fell on their knees and kissed his shoes with their lips at a snap of his fingers. Girls clung onto him like there was no letting go, and guys worshiped him with jealousy and wishful thinking.

He was considered a "Prince." And he definitely acted like one. Though he was a typical player, using girls and dumping them, he couldn't help but eye a certain girl from far away.

Sasuke honestly didn't know why he was attracted to her. It could've been her bright pink hair, or maybe her sparkling eyes that never showed disappointment or sadness…or maybe it was her curvy figure that he liked so much, with the right measurements and whatnot.

He wanted her. No other woman could satisfy him as much as Haruno Sakura could, and he would do anything in his power to have her in his arms.

.

.

.

_Money can't buy everything, money can't make you a king…_

Sasuke remembered the old tune that his nursery school used to sing about how a few bucks can't make somebody happy or buy love. Scoffing, Sasuke would always play in the corner with his blocks and build an entire empire, ignoring the fact. Money could control people. Make them do things.

Money was evil, and if it was in the wrong hands…well, then.

He saw how throwing a few dollars on the ground could change even the calmest people. They sprang for it like hungry animals waiting for their prey.

Just a few papers in his pocket could toy with peoples' feelings, and he loved having the sensation of power and control over everybody, like a king.

Unfortunately, as much as those dollars could persuade people, it didn't seem to change Sakura. As much as she eyed them warily with suspicion and secret delight, she always looked away from him with a frown on her face, as if she was disappointed…or _ashamed _at him.

He wanted to chase after her, but the group of girls had slowed him down. Instead, he watched her retreating figure sway away as she took one more step further from him.

.

.

.

"I want you to send somebody over to the Haruno household and look over them secretly. Do _not _let them know that you are there, or _else_." He stressed the last word harshly, making sure that they knew exactly what would happen if they had managed to get themselves caught.

Hanging up his phone, he sat on a classroom's table and sighed, looking at the contacts of ex-toys and Naruto, along with his family's numbers. Calling one of his top servants, one who watched over him since he was a little boy, he pressed his number (speed dial 2), and waited one beep until a slithery voice echoed, "Hello?"

"Kabuto. I need you to get Haruno Sakura's files from the school."

"Haruno…Sakura? Is that a new one of your toys? My, my, young master…you sure go through them quickly."

Sasuke would never allow somebody to talk about Sakura like that. He nearly hung up, but instead gritted his teeth and said, "Shut up."

Then, he pressed the end button, running a hand through his hair. He would do anything to get close to Sakura, even if it meant manipulating events in order to have her acknowledge him as Uchiha Sasuke, not the Prince that everybody saw him as.

.

.

.

"She's a nice girl, that Sakura. A little quiet, but very smart and loves books. Almost always gets top marks, if not for Shikamaru."

"Sakura? Yeah, I know her. She's sweet. Very pretty, too. But she doesn't really talk to anybody a lot. Kind of keeps to herself."

"Why are you asking me about her, Sasuke-kun? Are you interested in her? She's not very interesting. Just really quiet and really nerdy. Always hangs out in the library during free periods. Now come here—"

Sasuke had interviewed (done the dirty work by himself!) nearly all of the students in their grade, hearing the same things. She was quiet, very smart, and kind of a loner. Which was a shame, because, as he often heard, she really was beautiful. If she tried, she could've been one of the most popular girls in the school.

Sasuke felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his phone, he said, "Hn?"

"Young master, we have gotten the information that you wanted on Miss Haruno."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of berating the servants for not being quick enough, he smirked—almost a smile—and said, "Thank you." It was odd coming out from his mouth, as he had never said the words out loud before, but before the servants could respond, he hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Just then, a hand tapped his shoulder from behind. He felt a light finger on his skin, nearly flinching at how gentle the touch was, and then turned around to see none other than Haruno Sakura staring at him with a small smile, tilting her head to the side while her bright green eyes shone. She was on her tip-toes, too short to look at him eye level, never mind tapping his shoulder.

"Sasuke-san?" she said in a quiet, sweet voice. He was so touched at how well the words came out of her mouth that he wanted to pick her up and spin her around.

"That's me."

Before he knew it, the smile turned into a grimace, and the light touch of her fingers turned into a quick, painful slap of her hand. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, she had stomped onto his toe and raised her sweet, gentle voice into a loud shrill.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to my family? I can understand if you want to pick on me, but dragging my family into this? You are a complete bastard!"

He held a hand to his cheek as he took in her words. Sasuke didn't quite understand what was going on, but the anger she showed and the pain of her slap…he realized that he had hurt her.

"What—" he began.

Sakura stepped away as he stepped towards her. "Leave me alone." She gave him a look, her sparkling eyes dimming, and she stepped away from him, walking away quickly as her hand made her way to her face, a quick left-to-right motion, as if she was wiping tears away.

_I only wanted to be with you…_he thought. _Even if it meant manipulating events in order to have you acknowledge me as Uchiha Sasuke, I did it._

_So why did it turn out like this?_

.

.

.

It was no sooner than the next day that everybody knew what was going on with the Haruno family.

"Can you believe that they're dirt poor? I can't understand how they could bring her to this kind of school with their money!"

"I heard she has to take part time jobs to support her family, along with tutoring her little brother."

"Poor girl. Her dad's an alcoholic and her mom, I heard, is…_mentally crazy_." A student made a little "cuckoo!" sign with his finger.

Sasuke saw at how Sakura became one of the least known people in the school to one of the most infamous ones. And it was his fault.

He had fired the servant for giving him false information, unable to perform his job right. He had, in fact, got caught by somebody who had seen him stalking the Harunos, and, in an attempt to flee, left the notes he had taken on their family. That somebody was a student who had taken the information, looked it over, and leaked it on her personal blog, adding that it was the Prince who had ordered this information.

Sasuke's popularity had gone downhill. Girls no longer clung to him anymore, and guys just jeered at him.

But Sakura, stronger than anybody else that he knew, continued to come to school despite the leering and the taunts. She had ignored them, her eyes red and puffy, and couldn't help but ignore Sasuke every time she walked past him.

It would have been better if she glared or spat at him.

"Sakura—" he would call out.

She kept on walking.

.

.

.

"Hey, what are you—put me down!" she screamed as Sasuke took her by her wrist and covered her mouth, leading her to the janitor's closet and locking the door.

Sakura attempted to scream again, but Sasuke pressed a finger to her lips gently, showing that he meant no harm. With fear and panic in her eyes, she bit down on him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Calm down, Sakura."

"How can I? You locked me in here and you're taking me hostage. After all that you did…it's like adding insult to injury."

"Just…hear me out, okay?" He grabbed her shoulders as he straddled her, her back against the walls while his knees were on either side of her.

"No!" she said, trying to push him off. He took her wrists in one hand and held her ankles with the other. Her eyes gleamed with fear, and he tried to comfort her in hushed whispers. "I want do anything, I just want you to listen to what I've got to say—"

"HELP!" she screamed as she struggled against him. Sasuke became frustrated. She really was stubborn…he couldn't cover her mouth with either hand, so instead, he pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to keep her quiet.

It was the best decision he'd ever made.

She tasted warm and sweet…like honey, and smelled like fruit. He had never gotten a good whiff of her scent, but smelled her aroma as she always passed by him in the halls…and now, he was in heaven.

There was no tongue involved. Just lips on lips. Once he felt her stop struggling, she looked up at him, her face rosy in color and her eyes calmer. He, too, softened his expression and let go of her limbs.

"Just listen to me for sixty seconds, okay?"

Sakura couldn't respond. She touched her lips with one hand, and Sasuke realized by her (innocent) actions that he had taken her first kiss. Inwardly, he smirked and cheered at himself.

"It's true that I'm an arrogant jerk. I know that. But ever since I laid eyes on you…you've filled my mind nonstop, and I'm literally thinking of you all the time. You make me fucking _crazy_ that nothing I do makes me sane anymore. It's also true that I had people find out about you, but only because I wanted to know you more. I can't…I'm not good at social relations, and I was just afraid…" Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You already looked at me like you didn't like me, and I understand, but hoping that someday we could actually have a conversation and you would look at me like a normal guy…"

Sasuke, unable to think of anything else to say, sighed again. "Here's the key." He handed her the only way out of the door, and her fingers trembled as she reached for it. Instead, she took his hands in hers and looked up at him.

"Thank you for telling me that." Her voice was quiet again, and she looked up into his eyes. "I really appreciate it."

"So I guess this is goodbye?" he asked, his voice trembling. Sakura didn't respond.

"No. I don't think it is." She stood up, dusting her clothes off, and gave him a small smile. "I think it's just the beginning."

Sasuke, understanding what she meant, smiled. He felt as if he was about to explode in happiness. Getting up, also dusting his clothes, he held a hand out for her to take.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Desire Climax!<strong>

**Slight changes, revised 7.8.14**


	3. Change

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo3; Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Sakura thought it was time for a change as she reflects back on her past.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo3.<br>**_Change_

Sasuke liked girls with long hair. That was the rumor.

When I was younger, my looks were so important than me that I didn't think of anything else but me, me, me, and how to impress Sasuke-kun.

I was such a fool back then, wanting only to improve my physical beauty rather than my inner. Hell, I even joined the ninja academy just to be near Sasuke-kun! I didn't know what my life was going to do when I signed up for this.

But I don't regret it. Truthfully, I even don't regret Sasuke-kun leaving me for revenge. Trying to kill me. Because honestly, I know that he cares for me in some way. Even if it won't be the kind of care that I give to him, I'm a special person in his heart, and I know that.

Just thinking about it makes me happy.

Ino and I always used to talk about Sasuke-kun. That is, when we were still friends. She was the girl to teach me how to become stronger, and not the weak little Sakura-chan who always used to cry when somebody teased her about her forehead.

I missed Ino back then. And I thank her for making me who I am. Or else I'd be the weak, annoying little Sakura who could only cry and have her teammates protect her.

I changed. She changed. Hell, Sasuke changed. Revenge came over him and he didn't know left from right anymore. I tried to change that.

I wish I could have killed him at that moment. Instead, the tables were turned, and _I _was the one about to be killed, if Naruto hadn't saved me.

Naruto changed, too. He became an annoying little brat to a sweet, respected hero. Everyone admired him. Especially me.

But the biggest and main change happened in the Forest of Death. That's where it all started.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" I squealed as I clung onto his arm. He looked at me with annoyance, and attempted to shrug me off.

"Hn."

I snuggled into him, and (cringing at the past), squealed even more. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Even though he cared about me, I was still a hindrance to his ambitions.

But I felt like I matured when he was bitten by Orochimaru. I cried, holding his hand and comforting him with words and trying to hold back my tears, even though that was all I could do. And it was enough. I remember him gripping my hand as if there were no end, and his back heaving up and down. It was terrible…

It kept on going because I took care of my two teammates, and I felt more like a woman, wanting someday to be Sasuke-kun's wife and take care of him through his ups and his downs, like holding his hand through his sadness.

However, the biggest change was definitely when Kin held my hair. It was 3 against 1, and I felt like my scalp was going to get ripped off by her grip. I tried to hold back my moans, and instead bit my lip and forced a smirk.

Then, I grabbed my kunai and changed into a whole different person. I was no longer Haruno Sakura, crybaby. I was Haruno Sakura, whose back both Naruto and Sasuke would look at forever.

I found strength in that motion, and my body felt so much lighter without the weight. I liked the feeling of the wind on my neck, and it felt like wings.

And then when Sasuke woke up, the first thing he asked was; "_Sakura, who did this to you_?"

It meant that he cared.

And the fact that only my hug could stop him proved it.

.

.

.

Although I proved to be less annoying, Sasuke still didn't treat me as well as he did to Naruto and Kakashi. Even so, I knew that his feelings of care for me were greater than before, and he looked at me as a normal girl who simply liked him, not a fan girl like Ino or Ami.

He still protected me. I protected him. He viewed me as a person. Sometimes, he even smirked at me. In that sense, I knew that he felt close to me, because he only saved smirks for the people he cared for the most.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" I turned to look at him with a questioning look on my face.

He smirked. "I like your new haircut. It fits you better." He even hesitated as he raised his arm to touch the ends of my pink strands.

I blushed and looked away. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

I changed every day. So did he. He became more and more obsessed with revenge, on killing Itachi, and for finding power that wasn't available to him with us in Konoha. He was becoming a whole different person. Totally indescribable.

.

.

.

"Thank you."

His whispered words meant the world to me. Even though I couldn't bring him back, even though I couldn't stop him, and even though I couldn't persuade him to bring me with him, he said what he needed to say anyway.

I didn't know what the words meant at the time. Thank you? For what? Thanks for protecting me? Caring for me?

Thanks for loving me?

I'd given him the love that he'd never gotten as a child, in replacement of his lost family. Team 7 all did. We were his surrogate family, and he treated us like one, too.

But me, hearing those words with only _my _own ears, and nobody else's…it meant that he cared. He saved those special words _only _for me.

The last thing I knew, his hands were on my back and under the crook of my knees, and he gently lied me down on the cold, stone bench. By the time I hit the rock, I was out cold.

His bangs tickled my cheeks.

.

.

.

Some change for the better—others for the worse. Me? I ended up becoming a chunin, and a doctor/nurse in the hospital, healing patients while still praying that Naruto would bring back Sasuke.

Sasuke…the last time I saw him, he nearly slit my throat. But even so, I still can't help but love him. He shaped me. I know that he wasn't himself, so it's not entirely his fault, but…if only I'd had the courage to just poke through his skin…

Feeling the ends of my short hair, I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke paid more attention to me than he did to any other female, especially after my haircut.

Change favors chance. You really never know what happens next. Life throws itself atcha and you just have to make the best of it.

Sometimes, it's good to mix things up a little bit.

And I think that Sasuke never really liked girls with long hair, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes, 7.8.14<strong>


	4. Burning, Ignite

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo4; Sasuke, a pyromaniac, was warned by Sakura—if you play with fire, you could get burned.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo4.<br>**_Burning/Ignite_

Sasuke always knew that he should never play with fire. In fact, the rates showing household fires grew increasingly every year, with kids finding matches and leaving them unattended, or lighting candles and leaving the house while the flame was still burning…

Although…an unquenched desire thirsted in his heart. He was a closet pyromaniac. Sasuke absolutely _loved _the flames, how they ate up everything that was given to them. The way the white papers crinkled up into black ashes and withered away…

Fire was a beautiful monster. He loved it. Every time he lit a candle, he would spend hours at a time watching the orange and yellow eat up the wick and wax until there was nothingness. And he would always volunteer to light the matches and use the lighter.

The obsession started when he was five. It continued until now, at fourteen. Itachi would always "accompany" his little brother while he played with fire, making sure that Sasuke didn't get third degree burns and kill everybody within a five mile radius.

In fact, the only thing that could stop Sasuke from playing with fire (for a few moments, at least) was when Itachi took his mentee over to tutor her. Her name was Sakura, and she had bright pink hair and pretty green eyes. She was at least three inches shorter than Sasuke (who was 5'5), and two years older (making her sixteen—ha, see? Sasuke could've tutored her in math) and came over every Thursday afternoon for math help.

Sasuke was mesmerized. In fact, he was so infatuated with her that whenever he held a match in his hand, and she walked straight through that door, his face froze in her direction and he would only awaken from his pain to feel the flames creeping up at his finger.

"Ow!" Sasuke would cry out, shaking his hand as the match extinguished.

Sakura would turn towards his direction, and Sasuke turned away, blushing. Itachi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned her from his brother. "Sorry. Sasuke's a bit…_odd_."

Sakura wanted to look behind her again to see what was so odd about such a cute boy, but Itachi took her shoulder again took her to the study room.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on the fire when she was in the same house as her. He sighed, sitting on the sofa and eyeing her and his brother from afar. Looking at his fingers (slightly red), he sucked on them and watched as she laughed with Itachi.

.

.

.

"Hey," Sakura said as she sat down next to Sasuke as he was beginning to light a match. He jumped as her hand touched his shoulder, dropping the match. Blushing, he turned behind him to see Sakura smiling, sitting down next to him and crossing her ankles.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as she scooted closer to her. Sasuke immediately felt uncomfortable, and kept on blushing as if he had a fever.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning away from her. He didn't want her to see his face in such an embarrassing state, and he just wanted to play with fire.

Sakura looked over his shoulder. "You know, when I was young, my parents told me not to play with fire, because…well, you know. You could get hurt."

"Hn."

"It's gonna burn you, Sasuke. And it's really, really painful."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "You know, Sasuke…I used to like to play with fire, too, until a really traumatic experience changed that." Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "I got burned. Right here. There's still a scar, but for the most part, it's healed. I can't tell you how painful it was, though. It was like…how should I explain this?" Sasuke, interested, turned around to see what Sakura was doing. She had rolled down her sock, and he saw a large scar run at her ankle.

"Ugly, right?" Sakura said, laughing softly. "After that, I stopped playing with fire. I still like to watch it from far away, but I've been too scared to actually touch it again." She rolled up her sock.

"You're a really cute kid, Sasuke," Sakura laughed as she petted his hair. "No wonder Itachi tells me all about you. Secretly, though," Sakura looked around to see if Itachi was nearby. "I think he's _jealous _of you."

She gave him one last smile, let her hand linger on his shoulder, then got up and left. Sasuke, mesmerized by her, didn't notice the flames creeping up on him to bite him. Gasping in pain, he shook his hand and sucked his index finger as he watched Sakura walk away, remembering the ugly wound that marred her perfection.

.

.

.

Sasuke loved Thursday, because Sakura would always come over. He knew when she walked through that door, and exactly when she left, so he made sure not to play with any lighters when she came.

He missed having her talk to him.

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura said as Itachi led her to the study room. She winked at him, giving him the "shame" sign of her two fingers rubbing against each other, and continued up to follow Itachi. Sasuke, looking at the hidden matchboxes in his pockets, sighed, wanting to pull one out to relieve tension, but instead, took them in his fist, smashed them, and threw them in the garbage. Part of him wanted to grab them back out, but the other part told him, _This is for Sakura_.

Sasuke then sighed. What else could he do for the next three hours?

.

.

.

"Hey."

Sasuke gave her a small nod of acknowledgement as she sat down next to him again.

"Still playing with fire?"

Sasuke grunted. "Nah."

Sakura smiled at his antics. "Good for you." She lied back on the chair, sighing as she looked up towards the ceiling. "Your brother asked me out today."

Sasuke's ears perked up. "What? What'd you say?"

"I said no. I mean, I'm flattered, because no guy has asked me out before…especially a really good-looking one. But I like somebody else."

"Who?"

Sakura laughed. "I can't tell you! It's a secret."

Jealous, Sasuke wanted to know more. "Give me a few hints."

"Well…he's a little naughty, as in, mischievous. He really likes his family, although I know that he tries to hide it. He's such a sweetheart, and he's really, really cute, but I don't know if he sees me that way. It's okay, though, because he still has a lot of time to think about it and stuff."

Sasuke couldn't think of anybody he knew with that description. "Oh."

Sakura took Sasuke's hands in hers. "Oh—Sasuke, you're hurt." She looked down at his fingers, all red and blistered from the flames that he left unattended.

"It's fine." He attempted to wrench Sakura's hands out of his own, although he liked the warmth and softness of them, but she held on.

"I have a few band-aids here…and some cream," she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out ten band-aids for him, along with her ointment.

"Thanks," he muttered nervously as she applied it carefully onto each hand. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Just don't be as reckless, okay?"

"Hn."

Then, she put each band-aid on, wrapping all of them around every finger so that they fit snugly. After that, she took his hand and kissed each finger gently.

Sasuke blushed.

"My mom used to kiss my fingers after I would get hurt by playing with fire. I always thought that it felt better."

Her kisses were soft and he could barely feel them, but he liked them anyway. His fingers burned up where her lips touched them, and he immediately turned redder.

Petting his head, she looked at her watch and said, "I've got to go, Sasuke. Tell your brother I said thanks." She petted his head again, ruffling up his hair, and waved as she went straight out the door.

Sasuke looked from his bandaged fingers to the exit where she left, and smiled.

Inside, the feelings that burned for her ignited, and the flames created a fire that sparked his love for her blazed.

He'd had enough of playing with fire. Sasuke knew that as he took all the matches he had and tossed them into the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Good Charlotte's "Victims of Love"<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14!**


	5. Umbrella

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo5; "What's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself in the rain?" In which a stranger gives her an umbrella, and she meets that stranger again. As her teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo5.<br>**_Umbrella_

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the rain?"

Sakura, her eyes teary and red, looked up at the asker. He was a handsome man, at least twenty or maybe even _twenty-one_, and he held his own umbrella over her sopping wet head.

(Not that it mattered, because she literally looked like she jumped in a swimming pool. A few more drops wouldn't hurt, right?)

"Ah," she croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying and from shivering. "It's nothing."

Suddenly, the man took her hands out from her pockets and shoved the umbrella into her small, slightly-blue fists. He also unwrapped his blue scarf from around his neck and put it securely around her, giving her a small smile as he patted her shoulder.

"You shouldn't cry. You're too pretty to cry. It makes my heart ache knowing that someone like you is suffering."

He gave her a small smirk as he turned to leave, his own body becoming cold and soaked. Sakura, just realizing what had just happened, shouted out. "Wait—" she began. The man turned around, his dark hair dripping, and, for some reason, Sakura forgot about everything and was sure that she fell in love for this stranger.

"Hn?"

"What's your name?"

The man smirked again, walking back to her as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared on the 4:00 train going to the middle of nowhere. Sakura, feeling her flushed face, dropped the umbrella.

She wasn't dreaming.

The rain slowly stopped.

.

.

.

Sakura always kept the umbrella with her on rainy days, and made sure it was safely in her possession. She also placed the scarf in a safe place, hoping that nobody but her would touch it.

Sometimes, for pleasure, she would open the dresser drawer, take it out, and sniff it, sighing. It smelled just like him, when his wet bangs were dripping on her shoulder to whisper his name.

"Will I ever meet him again?" Sakura sighed as she fell back onto her bed with Sasuke's scarf in her hands. "It seemed just like a fairytale…"

And, looking back, it kind of was: Sakura had just been dumped by her boyfriend. Without knowing what to do next, she ran off to the train station (she had already told her parents that her now-ex would be driving her home) to catch the ride home, cried for an hour or so, causing people to stare at her, had thoughts about jumping into the rails and hoping the pain would end, and, even worse, it started to rain.

It wasn't the type of rain that ended in about ten minutes. It was die-hard pouring rain, as in, the power went out in nearby houses and thunder was everywhere, along with some wicked monsoon that nearly took the trees off their roots.

Then, her savior came. Tall, dark, and handsome, with a stunning personality to match.

Plus, he called her _pretty_.

Now _that _was a compliment, coming from somebody like him. Sakura took another whiff of her drug, sighing as she counted the stick-on constellations on her ceiling.

"But I'm so young…"

.

.

.

"Sakura, did you hear?"

"What?" Sakura had come to school the next day, convincing herself that she was over her ex and made sure she walked the halls tall and proudly.

"We got this really, _really _hot TA. I mean, he's seriously hot. If I weren't lesbian, I'd _totally _go for him."

Sakura, knowing that her friend was _die-hard _for girls, knew that he must've been absolutely beautiful.

There was a group of students around something, as if somebody got hurt. Instead, she saw a tall man in glasses chuckling at a few jokes and talking to the students with great curiosity.

"Holy…" Sakura raised a hand up to her mouth. Her friend, peering over to look at her, asked, "What's wrong? Not what you expected?"

Something like that. Sakura immediately felt sick and turned on her heel, racing for the girls' bathroom, locking herself in a stall and gagging on the vomit that wouldn't come out.

_He's my "teacher…"_

Every time she thought of that, she would become sick again and feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"I wanted to meet him again, but not like this. Not as my teacher. Anybody but that…"

.

.

.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I'm just a substitute for Hatake-sensei on his paternity leave, but when he comes back, I'll be your teacher's assistant. I trust that we won't have many problems…and if we do, well. We'll just deal with them when we get there."

Sakura saw that all the girls were swooning over _her _savior, but bit her lip to keep from talking out. The guys were enviously eyeing him, others admiring him.

"So, right now, I'm going to take roll call. Please say 'here' if you're here." With this innocent expression, some of the students chuckled. Sakura rolled her eyes. They were so immature.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hn."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-Hai."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Zzz…"

"I'll take that as a here. Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here, and handsome!"

"Sit down, blondie. Yamanaka Ino?"

"Haiii!" she squealed. He had gotten through nearly everybody, except for Sakura, who was ducking behind a book in hopes that he wouldn't recognize her from her crying face and her pink hair.

"Sensei, you missed Haruno-san." Hinata, the goody-two-shoes (Sakura of course, loved her, but sometimes she wished that she could just show Hinata through secret signals to shut up). Sakura peeked over her book, wishing that Sasuke could have an expression change (did he remember her?). Instead, he remained cool and calm.

"Haruno Sakura…aa, sorry, I did miss that," he said, going down the list of names, as if nothing was wrong. "My bad."

Sakura's heart broke.

.

.

.

Two weeks and still no sign of Sasuke having any memories of Sakura. Perhaps it was better if he didn't remember her. After all, a student and a teacher having relations outside of the academic standpoint…what would everybody else think?

She would only be doing him, her, and the school harm, anyway. More people would be hurt than benefit from it.

"It's getting cold out," Sakura murmured as she stared out the window, looking at the small bits of frost creeping up on the glass. In her bag, she took out Sasuke's scarf, still with his scent, and fisted it tight. She wanted to go up to the passing Sasuke, who was answering questions about schoolwork "Sensei, can you help me with my math?" "No, sensei, I need help in English!" "Sensei!" and wave the scarf in his face. Honestly, she wanted to punch him in the jaw and say, "DO YOU REMEMBER THIS? DO YOU REMEMBER _ME?_"

Instead, she passed by silently, not knowing that Sasuke's eyes followed her all the way until she turned.

.

.

.

"It's raining."

There was an announcement on the loudspeaker from Sarutobi. "Students, please stay calm. We have a small monsoon, but there is nothing to be afraid of. If you have a cellular device, please call your parent or guardian to come pick you up. We cannot teach in this weather due to the power outage. Stay inside until you receive further notice. Thank you."

The loudspeaker clicked silent, and students began to talk loudly between each other.

"Kyaa! I'm scared of thunder!"

"Sensei, please hold me. I don't want to die!"

"PARTY!" This, of course, came from Naruto, who tried to make the best of a bad situation.

Many students pulled out their cells and began to call their parents. "Mom, can you pick me up?"

"Dad, can you get me?"

"Bitch, you better be on that motorcycle with an extra helmet for me!"

Sakura was probably the only student without a phone, and just sat in her desk in the dark, hoping for the storm to pass and that the ruckus would quiet down. She folded her hands and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Every time it rained, she would always think of Sasuke and that rainy day.

It was an exact replay of the first time they had met, where he had given her his scarf and umbrella and then left without a word.

Hours passed, and soon, students left, until all there was was only Sakura, still sitting at her desk, and Sasuke.

"Do you have a ride?" he asked her from across the room. He was packing up his things and was ready to go home.

"Yeah," she lied through her teeth and tears. "They're coming soon."

"It's been four hours, Haruno-san. If they're not coming, I'll just have to wait with you longer."

He made it sound like he didn't want to stay with her.

"Then just go! Go, damnit!" Her voice began to crack and raised to a shrill pitch. "I'll be fine by myself." Sakura blinked, feeling the tears drip down onto her hand. She saw that Sasuke was approaching her, and she turned away in embarrassment.

"Sakura…" he murmured, looming over her and having his lips against her ear. _Just like before_.

"Please, just…just leave me alone."

His hand was on her shoulder. "Listen to me, alright?"

She turned around, and with a quick motion, slapped him. He stood there in silence for a second, and Sakura, realizing what she had just done, didn't say anything. She looked at her hand in disgust and took her things, attempting to leave the room while he was still in a frozen state.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held her tight to his warm body. Sakura stiffened.

"Mm, what are you—" she struggled against him.

"Ever since we first met, all I could think about was you. And when I found out that you would be one of my students…" Sasuke sighed. "You don't know how much pain I was in. You were so mature, so innocent, and so beautiful…there was no way you could have been so young. In my eyes, you were a woman."

Sakura softened in his tight grip on her. She continued to listen to him.

"When I saw you crying, my heart broke for this sad girl. I wondered who made her like this and saw her crying alone in the rain by herself. Someone once said that they loved the rain, because nobody could tell when they were crying."

Sakura wanted to say something, but he kept on going.

"I gave her my umbrella and my scarf and told her my name without knowing hers. And I hoped to meet the girl with pink hair again and again. But instead, she became somebody I had to like from afar. I wonder if she still remembered me."

Pulling away, Sakura looked at his chest, embarrassed to look up. "I…wow."

"Yeah."

Wiping her tears away, Sakura said, "I don't have a ride home."

"Then let me bring you home. I have a car, and I'm not that bad of a driver." He managed to make her crack a smile.

"That's okay. I'd rather walk, if you don't mind."

"Then we'll walk together."

"What about your car?" she asked. He smirked.

"What car?" This caused a laugh from Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed his stuff, slung it over his shoulder, and Sakura made sure that she was all ready to go. She held out her hand for him to take, and he, without hesitation, intertwined his fingers with hers.

As they stepped out into the cold rain, he noticed that she shivered. Taking his scarf out of his bag, he wrapped it around her neck, along with his (thank God it was long enough), bringing them both closer together. He saw that she was getting soaked, so he took his umbrella and shook it free, opening it and bringing her closer to him so that they would both fit under the black star.

"You got a new one?"

"Yeah."

He walked with her towards the train station, where people were lining up to get in, shivering and cuddling with their significant others.

Sasuke and Sakura both waited for the train doors to open, and managed to squeeze their way through. Unable to find seats, he held on to a railing while holding Sakura closer to his body. He felt her smile, and smiled, too.

"Honestly, you're too pretty to cry," he murmured against the top of her head. She didn't say anything but held onto his waist tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14<strong>


	6. Hello, Goodbye

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo6; "Hello?" she murmured softly. "Sasuke-kun?" Voicemail full. She teared up. "Goodbye, then." End call.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo6.<br>**_Hello/Goodbye_

"The number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please check the number and try again later."

Sakura sighed. It was always like this. Ever since they started dating, they would talk into the night for hours at a time. Laughing, crying, shouting…they would all be incorporated into minutes on their phones.

They had gone through hell and back together. And, when they were together, it was paradise. Heaven on earth. Their significant others were their yins and yangs, and they just fit perfectly together…

But until recently, Sasuke never picked up his phone. Whenever she called with her friends' phones (like Naruto's or Sai's), he would always pick up. But when he heard her voice, he immediately…panicked, and made a lousy excuse to hang up.

Sakura, trying to be happy, convinced herself that it wasn't her. It was just Sasuke. Perhaps he needed some alone time or some Sasuke-time. She shouldn't be pressing him on. Doing that was just annoying.

But the fear of him being bored with her…and _cheating _on her clouded her mind and her vision. Thinking about it would send her into fits of sadness and tears, and she would do nothing but cry in her bed all day imagining the scenario.

Sasuke was a gorgeous man, and it was easy for him to get any girl he wanted if he tried. (Or didn't). Knowing how he could use his beauty as a power made her scared out of her wits, and she…just didn't want to think about it.

"I love you," she whispered into each voicemail message. Then, she would always hang up, hoping that he got the message and called her back.

It never happened.

"Voicemail full."

At these words, Sakura's heart sank. He hadn't listened to any of them at all. He had just let them go to waste in his mailbox, ignoring her words of love and letting them rot in a stupid cellular device.

She looked at the phone in her hand and at the wallpaper. It was a picture of the two of them hugging each other tightly while she laughed and kissed his cheek. He was smiling, something that he only did around her, and held her waist as he took the picture with her phone.

Sakura wanted so badly to call him again, or to take the picture and delete it from her phone forever, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. In a fit of anger, she threw it against the wall, watching the pink and white phone shatter and the memory card falling out of the case.

Realizing what she had just done, Sakura ran to her phone and checked to see if it was alright. She put the card back into her phone and breathed a sigh of relief as it clicked open, the picture of her and Sasuke shining brightly into her face.

Feeling hot tears brim against her eyes, she shut down the phone and put it on her night stand, hoping that when she opened it the next time, there would be the sign "Missed Calls" from "Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke, sweaty and frustrated, stood there in annoyance as he listened to his boss yell and yell at him for not "doing a good job at his work."

He wanted to call Sakura and tell her everything that had been going on, and apologize to her for not keeping up with her messages and responding back to them. Granted, he ignored all of her calls and texts and picked up only his close friends' (Naruto's and Sai's), but that was because they knew his plan and promised to keep quiet (hell, imagine _Naruto _keeping quiet!), and talking to Sakura would just delay his plans and cause him to become obsessed with their talks again, not getting anywhere.

"Fuck," he cursed as he made sure to turn off his phone. He felt bad for ignoring Sakura's calls, but he was determined to finish the job properly. Thinking about all of this while listening to his boss, nodding his head part of the time and saying "Hn," every once in a while, he was dismissed and forced to work overtime with no pay.

"Damnit," he cursed. Picking up his phone, he was tempted to press his finger onto Speed Dial 2, Sakura's number, but instead moved to number three, his home phone, and listened to the rings as Itachi picked up.

"What's up, little bro?"

"Tell mom I'll be home late." Sasuke sighed, looking at all the work he had to finish by himself.

He heard Itachi giggle. "You mean…a late night with _Sakura-chan_?" By now, Itachi was guffawing and Sasuke could hear his brother choking on his laughs for his own joke. Groaning, he hung up, muttered, "I wish," and continued to mop the floors clean.

_Twenty-seven dollars more to go_…he thought as he imagined her smiling face.

.

.

.

"Sakura." He was surprised to see her at his doorstep, angry and upset, her eyes cloudy. He knew that when she was like that, she was incredibly emotional and ready to burst at any minute. "What, uh…why are you here?"

"Since you won't talk to me over the phone, I'm coming here to talk to you. Why have you been avoiding me? Are you getting bored with me? Just tell me everything. If you want to break up, at least tell it straight to my face instead of making me suffer like this!" her voice raised with every shrill pitch, and he saw that she was about to cry.

"Sweetheart, no…it's not like that."

"Then what is it? Why have you not been answering my calls? Why do you pick up Naruto's, or Sai's, but never mine? Are you seeing another girl? Are they covering up for you? Damnit, Sasuke! I've been sitting in my room crying ever since you've been ignoring me, trying to think about what I've done to wrong you or make you angry, but I've come up with nothing. And now I'm here, so you better have a good fucking reason why you're like this!"

Sasuke sighed. Itachi came down to see what was wrong, until Sasuke glared at him and yelled, making the scared Itachi run back to his room.

"Come in."

She stomped her way in, pushing past him and sitting down. "You explain this to me in less than five minutes, or I swear, I will _cut_ you."

Sasuke, analyzing the situation in his head, knew that there was no way out of this trap. He attempted to find better situations for the outcome, but there were none. The only way was to tell her the truth, even if it meant sabotaging his plan.

"Sakura, listen to me, and I'll explain _everything _that's happened. Now, I don't want you to get mad, and—" looking at her clenched fists, he panicked. "And I can't stress that enough. I'll start from scratch." Sighing, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I…I took up part time jobs to earn money."

"What do you need money for? If you asked, I could've lent you some," she muttered.

"Quiet. I wanted to get you something. And it was really expensive with erratic hours, so I couldn't talk to you for as long as I liked. I only picked up the phone if it was Naruto, or Sai, or my family, because they would always keep it simple and short. Not that I don't like you calling me, because I do," he said quickly, watching as her fist was raised. "In fact, I liked talking to you so much that if I called you, I would probably reveal my secret and blab about everything, and be so into talking with you that I would get fired…"

"Two minutes and four seconds," she murmured.

"Yeah, whatever. So…I couldn't listen to your voice messages because then I'd be tempted to call you back. I wasn't with another girl, I promise. In fact, every other girl isn't the girl that I'd like to spend my weekends with talking on the phone for long hours at a time. I needed to earn eighty dollars, and this week, I managed to earn the thirty dollars I needed to buy you a gift."

"So…what was the gift that caused all this pain and anger?" she muttered, crossing her legs. Sasuke, making sure she stayed put, went over to his backpack and sighed, pocketing the object in his pants.

"I wanted to make this gift exchange more special, but since the situation's like this…" he handed her a pink object, small and thin, looking away and blushing, his arm outstretched. She took it gingerly, looking it over.

"W-What is this?" she asked.

"It's a new phone. Your old one was all scratched up and stuff, and it was really slow to load and useless…so I bought you a new one. It has a plan already and I'm one of your top contacts, so we can talk anytime you want without being charged minutes."

Sakura looked from him to her new phone, powering it up. "You did this for me?"

"Hn."

She saw that the wallpaper was the same picture she had on her old phone, and the same one on his. The two were embracing each other tightly, kissing and holding the other and smiling at the camera. Sakura felt tears at her eyes and hugged Sasuke tight.

"I love it, Sasuke-kun. It's so sweet! I can't believe you went through all this for me…" Sakura choked on her sobs. "I've been such a bad girlfriend, getting mad at you…I should've trusted you more. I'm such an idiot!"

"No, sweetheart. Don't say that. I'm kind of the one to blame." He patted her head. "Do you want to try it out?" he smirked.

She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yeah."

She held Speed Dial 2 (which he already programmed onto hers), and he picked up his own phone, matching in shape but different in color. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." She blinked through her tears. "It's me."

"Hey, Sakura."

"I just wanted to let you know…I love you."

She saw Sasuke smirk as her vision became cloudier. He wiped her tears away with his free hand. "I love you too."

Sakura's voice shook as she said her final words. "Okay. That's all for now. So, I guess…I'll talk to you later. Bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodbye."

Both phones were then in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his as she kissed him sweetly.

_End call, 0:47 minutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	7. Fix You

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo7; "Only you can fix me." In which Sasuke tries to tell Sakura that she's not like the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo7.<br>**_Fix You_

"Only you can fix me," Sasuke said to her one time as she healed his wounds. She stopped, her green chakra fading, and he looked up at her with serious eyes, his body bloody and bandaged.

"Hm?"

"Yeah. Nobody else can understand me like you do. And if they can, they're all dead," he scoffed, thinking of his family. He looked up at Sakura again.

"Sakura?"

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He immediately turned solemn and took her hand, placing it on his cheek, the side of his face.

"Don't leave me." He hugged her tight around the waist and pressed his head on her stomach. "Whatever you do, please don't leave me."

"I won't," she promised, petting his hair. "I promise, Sasuke-kun. Just lie back down and breathe for me, alright? Then you'll get better."

Sasuke didn't say anything. She felt a warm trickle of liquid soaking her shirt. Pushing Sasuke back gently, she looked down and then back at him to see that he was…crying.

"I missed you," he whispered.

.

.

.

As Naruto promised, he brought Sasuke back. Of course, the village was never the same—girls still fawned over him, despite the horrible things he had done. He had been sent to psychological training to stop his screwed up brain, and was soon partially fixed, but still working on it.

His eyesight had deteriorated, so Kakashi was sent to help him, as an old friend and a fellow member of the Sharingan. But it wasn't really the happy village that they all used to know and refer to.

The air was more tense. Sakura didn't necessarily welcome him with open arms and tears at the beginning. In fact, when she first saw Sasuke, she froze in her steps, looked him up and down, watching as his stoic face never changed (not that she expected it to) and punched him straight in the face. He was already bruised and bloody from Naruto's fights (using a special seal to make sure Sasuke couldn't fight back when Naruto brought him home), and Sakura, becoming much stronger than she was before, had her punch knock his head back and had blood flying out of his nose and jaw, his neck nearly snapping.

"You bastard," she mumbled. "And you have the guts to come back here after trying to kill Naruto and me…"

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as she walked away, slowly at first, before she picked up her pace and started running, her hand making her way to her face in a quick, sideways motion, as if she was wiping away tears.

"That idiot…" she muttered, not knowing if she was referring to Sasuke or Naruto. Heck, why not both of them, for the sake of it?

.

.

.

"I'm Sai," Sai said, introducing himself to Sasuke. "So you must be the guy I've replaced. I think that we look alike, don't you?" he said, examining himself and Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Still not much of a talker? That's okay, I'm not very talkative either," he said. Sakura scoffed. What a lie.

It had been nearly a week, and Team 7 was back together again. Naruto tried to crack jokes with Sasuke, but they always came out half-heartedly. Kakashi tried to brighten the mood with the old bells that they used to chase after when they were genin, but nobody paid attention to the chimes. Even Sakura wouldn't look Sasuke in the eye, and always turned away whenever he called for her.

"You know, Sasuke. Naruto's gotten pretty strong the last couple of years, right?" Kakashi said, patting Naruto's head. "Of course, he's still the same dumbass who loves ramen, but otherwise, I'm actually really proud of him."

"If he _weren't _strong, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Sasuke said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Aa. Well, Sakura-chan on the other hand…" he turned his head to see where Sakura was, and she was busy walking towards the trees where they had learned how to walk on, remembering that she was the best out of all of them.

"Sakura-chan has gotten _mega _strong. As in, it's crazy. She can literally create earthquakes and has _great _chakra control. Honestly, I'm a little jealous…plus, she's gotten _really _pretty, and older now…so what is she, 16? 17?"

"Hands off, Kakashi," Naruto snarled. "You're like, 31!"

"Yeah, but it's not as weird as when she was 12," Kakashi muttered. "Anyway…"

Sasuke blocked the whole conversation out. He looked at Sakura's back, remembering what she had told him in the Forest of Death.

_Now, it's your turn to watch my back._

And he was. She had packed one _hell _of a punch, and Sasuke knew that she wasn't even trying her hardest. He rubbed his jaw at the thought.

"Sakura," he called out without thinking. "Come here."

Everyone froze to see what would happen between the two. There was obviously some unresolved tension, and everyone was scared to find out what would happen.

"Why?" she asked from afar.

"My eye hurts," he lied, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't take him away to help his fake needs. "And my wounds are still as painful as hell."

Kakashi looked Sasuke over, who pretended to be doubling over in pain. "He does look pretty worn-out, Sakura. Why don't you take him over to the hospital?"

Sakura, sighing, came back and put Sasuke's arm around her shoulder. "Your place is close by, right?" she asked.

"Hn," he nodded. "Yeah."

Slowly, she walked, supporting him as he pretended to limp. For some reason, he thought back to the time where they were 12, at the exams, and she had threatened to tell someone about his curse seal.

It was funny, since she thought about the same thing, too.

.

.

.

"Lie down," she said, pouring him a cup of tea. He agreed, sitting on the edge of his bed as she brought him the hot tea.

"Sai told me how to make this. It's actually really good. He's a bit of a jokester and likes to fool around with me and Naruto…"

"Do you like him?" he asked. Sakura looked at him weird. "Why would I? He's such a weirdo!"

"Hn…so," he murmured. "Do you still like me? Even after everything?"

Sakura didn't respond. She looked at him and then quickly averted her gaze. "I…well, you should already know…"

"No, I don't. Tell me." He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from escaping. "Do you still love me?"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to pull free. "I can't—I don't want to—" she opened her eyes, gasping, feeling tears spring down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, sighing. He pulled her into his arms and comforted her, not knowing what to do. He had changed when he left, nearly attacking her and killing all of his friends and family that meant something to him…and now he was acting totally different.

Power and revenge were nothing anymore. He wanted his family back. He wanted to feel loved again.

"Stop it." She pulled away and brushed her clothes. "I'm going to go make more tea."

"Heal me first?" he asked, undoing his chest bandages and taking off his shirt. Sakura gulped, feeling the air rise in temperature. She had seen plenty of gorgeous men half-naked before, but Sasuke…

"Lie back down, and make yourself comfortable," she said, gently laying his head down on the pillow. Using her chakra, she put her green hands over his chest and he groaned at the relief. "That feels good," he murmured.

"Be quiet and relax," she snapped back as her hands roamed everywhere else on his torso and his arms.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke said, raising his head from the pillow

"Yeah?" she asked as she continued to focus in her work.

"Only you can fix me. I wouldn't dream of having anybody else do it."

"Oh." Sakura stopped healing.

He held her hand in his. "You're special to me."

_So are you_, she thought.

"Fix me."

She smiled. "Lie down and stop squirming, first."

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	8. Satisfaction

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo8; Sasuke's so desperate that he must call a 1-800 date line in order to find a girlfriend. "Satisfaction guaranteed!"

* * *

><p><strong>.oo8.<br>**_Satisfaction_

"Guaranteed," Sakura said as she answered the 1-800 call. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Uh…" she heard a deep voice on the other end, and a hand over the receiver. "Naruto, what do I do?"

"Just go with the flow, man! Chill out! Now hurry up, I'm paying three bucks a minute for this. GO, GO, GO!"

The voices were muffled, and Sakura couldn't understand what was happening, but soon, it became clear again, and the deep voice said, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke…I, uh…called this number because—"

"Because you want our services. We can help you, Uchiha-san. My name is Haruno Sakura. Now, can you tell me the reason you are signing up for this dating service?"

"Yeah, because my idiot friend is making me," Sasuke muttered, putting his hand over the receiver.

"I'm sorry, sir, what was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, can you recommend me to somebody?"

Sakura smiled as she heard Sasuke's desperateness. "Sure, let me get my book…I have a few girls that may be of some interest to you, but we'll just have to see…the first time is free, but the other girls will be charged in your account…so, describe to me your ideal girlfriend."

"What am I, Rikko from Absolute Boyfriend?"

"Be quiet! Anyway, go ahead."

Sasuke paused. "Well, I like a girl who's decently pretty. As in, she doesn't have to be supermodel material, but pretty enough to look at. I don't want cute that much. And, she has to have a nice personality, not fawn all over me like a sick little puppy…and a nice body would be really great, too."

"Hm…I think we have a match here, but I'm not sure. What do you think of the name 'Hyuuga Hinata?'" she asked. "I can send you a picture through e-mail."

"Fine, whatever. Just…how much?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Naruto, who was timing the conversation. There was already 15 dollars needing to be paid, and he was already in debt…

"I'll give you the bill later for the call. Right now, I'll give her your address and you can call us back to see if she was your dream girl or not. She'll be on your doorstep within 30 minutes. And don't worry, she won't be naked and you won't have to kiss her to wake her up."

"Okay."

"Thanks for calling 1-800-GET A DATE. Satisfaction guaranteed, or your money back," Sakura chirped. "Please recommend your friends!"

Sasuke hung up before Sakura did. He sighed, watching as Naruto turned red over the bill, and waited. Waited for his "ideal girlfriend."

.

.

.

"H-H-Hi, I'm Hinata…I was sent by S-Sakura-chan to, uh, b-be the g-girlfriend of—" she looked at her palm for the name. "Uchiha S-Sasuke-san."

Sasuke opened the door to see a cute girl on his doorstep, but who was incredibly shy and failed to look at him. He didn't want to waste his time with somebody like that.

"You have the wrong door. Sorry," he said, slamming the door in her face. Obviously, Hinata wasn't the girl he was looking for. Shy? No. She was cute, and perhaps could be considered pretty, but she wasn't the girl he looked for.

"Give me another girl," Sasuke said, calling the 1-800 date line. Sakura picked up again, and he recognized her from the sweetness of her voice.

"Hinata wasn't good enough? Did you give her a try?"

"Didn't need to. I want my money back."

Sakura whistled through her teeth. "Let's give you another try. And this time, I'll make it free until you find the girl you actually like. Alright?"

"Whatever."

Sakura looked in her book, and he heard the sounds of flipping pages. "How about…" she said. "What about this girl? Her name is TenTen, and she's kind of like a tomboy, but still very cute."

"Sounds fine," Sasuke muttered. "I'll see her in 30 minutes, right?"

"Twenty-five."

"Then I'll be waiting."

Sasuke hung up the phone and waited on his sofa for the girl of his dreams to come. Ten minutes passed, and then another, until he heard a knock on his door. Getting up from his comfy position, he opened it to see a fairly cute girl with buns in her hair knock. She wore a traditional Chinese outfit (oh, how he loved those…) and looked at him with sweet eyes.

"Hey, you must be Sasuke. I'm TenTen."

"Hey." He held out his hand for her to shake, and she took it, her grip nearly killing his knuckles in the process. As a man, he couldn't show any emotion, so he bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Sorry. I'm a black belt in karate and…well, I can't control my strength."

"Yeah, uh…I don't see how this is going to work out," Sasuke said. "Who's going to be the man in the relationship?"

TenTen frowned. "Well, that all depends on what time of the month it is."

"Yeah…I don't think that this is going to work. Good bye," Sasuke said, slamming the door in her face too. Then, he barred the door with desks and books in case she would punch through the wood and unlock the door.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura's voice picked up from the line. "This is the third time in less than an hour!"

"Money back. My satisfaction is _not _guaranteed."

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll give you one more girl, alright? One more. And then you can stop calling us and we'll give you your thirty dollars back."

"Actually, could you charge that to Uzumaki Naruto's account?" Naruto yelled from across the room. "It's my money he's using!"

Sasuke didn't care anymore. He hung up the phone and decided that one more time wouldn't hurt. After all, third time was the charm!

.

.

.

"Hi."

A pretty girl with pink hair came up to his doorstep. He was about to shut the door, until her foot blocked it.

"You must be the famous Sasuke."

"That's me."

Sakura smiled, allowing herself to come in, and setting herself down on the couch. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The date-line operator."

"…Why are _you _here?"

"Sorry. This is why I'm an operator." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, you got a nice place here."

"Thanks."

Sasuke looked at the petite operator he had talked to the last hour. She was tall, thin, and pretty. She wasn't shy, nor was she violent, and he immediately took a liking to her.

"So…"

"Hm?" she asked.

"What do we…"

"Oh. I came to talk to you about the satisfaction policy. Apparently you have really, _really _high standards. Now, I know the saying 'the customer's always right,' but maybe it's because you set the bar too high. Our girls are gorgeous and smart and everything that every guy of all different kinds can have, but you apparently give up after our best."

"Because they're not my taste."

"Well, we have to have at least one that fits you!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, and I found her. She's sitting on my couch right now," Sasuke said, mesmerized by Sakura. "And she's a date-line operator that gives me the wrong kinds of girls."

"Me? Oh, no…you couldn't be serious…I mean, I'm not that pretty, and I get nervous a lot, and I'm not—"

"Shut up." He held a hand over her mouth. "I'm pretty happy with the product I got so far."

"Hm?"

"Well, you said _satisfaction guaranteed_. And by the looks of it, my satisfaction is pretty guaranteed right now, for a long, long time."

"Now, Sasuke, I told you—I'm an operator and I'm not one of the girls…"

"I'll pay you," he said. "I really want you right now."

"Sorry, Sasuke. I can't do much but—mmph!"

He pressed his lips on hers and smirked at her shocked expression. Her eyes widened, and then slowly closed as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Pulling apart, she smiled. "Wow. I'm surprised that you haven't got a girlfriend already…"

"I haven't found one I liked as much as this one. But really, do I have to pay for her? Because I like her too much right now to give her to another guy." Sasuke was slowly drawn into her by everything that she did.

"Nah. I told you, first one's free."

"That's good." He smirked as she brought his forehead to touch hers.

"Hey, teme, did your whore come yet—holy shit!" Naruto yelled, coming out of the bathroom to see Sasuke on top of Sakura on the couch. All three of them froze, before Naruto went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Satisfaction?_

_Guaranteed._

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	9. Snoop

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **oo9; In which Sasuke transforms into a girl in order to snoop on Sakura. Chaos ensures.

* * *

><p><strong>.oo9.<br>**_Snoop_

"Come on, Sasuke. Couldn't you have been a _little _more romantic?" Sakura said as Sasuke was bleeding through the nose, his face covered in bruises and a towel around his waist. Sakura, frowning, held her own towel over her body and one in her hair.

"Really. I mean, it's romantic when Hinata's bathing slash training in the waterfall at midnight, and Naruto just so happens to come upon her and stalk her from the grass as her body shines, but snooping in a hot spring? Really? It seems like you've been trained by Jiraiya rather than Naruto has.

"Can we, like, _not _talk about this?" Sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll take your stupid lecture later. Right now, get down on your knees and heal me. You pack one _hell _of a punch."

"Not until you realize what you did wrong," Sakura scoffed. "Seriously? If you _had _to snoop on me, couldn't you have done it more secretly? I mean, _sharingan_. There's another daily reason to use it. But _nooo_. You use it for battle. Which, I totally understand, but there are other reasons. If I had awesome vision, I would use to its fullest extent. At least you don't have the Byakugan…oh, poor Neji…Lee's on his team, too…"

"Hey, hey, _hey_. I'm _bleeding_."

Sakura sighed, sitting down and making herself comfortable as she took Sasuke's hands away and nearly flinched at the sight of his blood. "Ouch…" she mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

Sakura then put her hands over his nose, and he immediately felt a soothing relief as he moaned and closed his eyes, replaying the short-lived but _definitely _worth it clip.

.

.

.

"Isn't this nice? A whole bath all to myself," Sakura said as she entered the hot spring, sighing in relief as she let the towel drop on the side and spreading her arms out. Thankfully, it wasn't a mixed bath, and the rest of her team was on the other side of the fence. Four horny men wanting to spy on women through peepholes while their erections awkwardly poked the other underwater, everyone too embarrassed to wonder who touched who.

"No obaa-sans, no Narutos, no Jiraiyas…just Team 7, with everyone else on the other side while sweet Sakura-chan gets time to herself." Sakura sighed in relief, splashing water happily. "My life is good!"

The boys, hearing this conversation through the thin fence, pressed their ears up. "Sounds like she's the only one in there," Sasuke muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock. What made you think that?" Naruto muttered as he attempted to sneak over the fence. Sai bonked him on the head.

"You idiot! We cut a hole through the fence."

"Dumbass, I think she can see," Kakashi said, reading his book while his other hand was…somewhere in the water. Down under "the sea."

All of them sighed, and Sasuke rested his arms on the rock, creating an image on what Sakura would look like through the fog and steam.

She would look so pretty…

"Hey guys? How is it over there?" Sakura said, pressing her ear against the fence. "Doing well?"

"You could say that," Sai scoffed as he lied back on the rocks. "It's good for me. Can't say the same for everyone else."

"Well…" Sakura sighed. "I think it's really great here. It was so nice of Kakashi-sensei to bring us here. Sensei? Can you hear me? Thank you!" she squealed as she continued to splash water. "I love it! It's such a vacation from training and doctor stuff and dealing with you all…oh wait, you're still here," Sakura muttered. "But it's still nice."

"You're welcome," Kakashi muttered, not paying attention. One of his hands was still unseen. The other was on his book.

Sasuke felt his nose bleed and the water around him quickly turning red. He put his hand over his nose and excused himself, putting the towel around his waist without having to flash his little red butt-cheeks to Naruto, who would laugh, and Sai, who would begin the comments likewise to Naruto's penis.

Imagining Sakura. Alone. Naked. In a hot spring.

He would have to write to Playboy about this.

.

.

.

The only way he would be able to spy on her was if he turned into a girl. Sasuke didn't want to have to do this, but…

He cursed and hid in an empty room, performing hand seals and watching his muscular body turn into a feminine one with curves, breasts, and…no, er, "thing."

"Now I know how being a girl feels like…hm, this is probably why Naruto likes gender-bending so much. So that he can play with his own tits," Sasuke said, looking down at his newfound breasts. "Not bad."

He looked beautiful, to say the least. After all, he was handsome when he was a guy and so it should have been normal to be beautiful as a woman.

Putting on a firm face, he muttered, "I'm going in."

.

.

.

As Sakura said, the women's bath was a lot less full and more relaxing. He only saw a couple of old ladies there talking in accented Japanese, and a few teenagers having fun. But there, in the middle, was Sakura. Sakura, who was naked from the shoulder down and lying her head on the towel that would cover her body…

Sasuke got another nosebleed. However, he managed to wipe it before anybody could see, and then slowly entered the hot tub, making his way over to Sakura.

_She doesn't know you're Sasuke. Act like his, er, cousin. Yeah. The cousin that he never killed off._

"Hey," he said. He debated on shooting her a wink, but then thought otherwise.

Good choice.

"Uh, hi." Sakura looked at the she-male awkwardly, then looked down at her own chest, and blushed. Sasuke didn't realize why a girl's bust was worth being awkward about. It was two gaping piles of fat flesh with a nipple on it.

Attractive? Well, to him, yes.

Sasuke lied back on the rocks, his arms on either side of them. Sakura scooted away nervously. He didn't seem to notice.

"It's nice here, huh? You know? Just us girls on this side of the spring while those testosterone filled horny men are on the other, separated by a fence…" secretly, Sasuke had to thank Naruto for forcing him to watch reruns of Gossip Girl and 90210.

"I know, right?" Sakura moaned as she sank deeper into the water. "Isn't this nice?"

"Yeah…"

Just by observing Sakura, Sasuke nearly got another nosebleed. He could take her right here, right now, under the hot spring and she wouldn't know what hit her.

Well…metaphorically.

"W-What—is that—SASUKE!" she shrieked.

Apparently, his jutsu had worn off since he didn't know the proper chakra technique to handle it under the stress of hormones and…hormones.

The next thing that happened was Sasuke's ultimate dream. Playing Final Fantasy. Except that seeing Sakura naked (at least he got a good look at her bod) was nearly almost his _final _fantasy, he was punched over to the other side, floating in the air for about four minutes until he landed in the scalding water ten feet above.

Ouch.

.

.

.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Sakura said as she healed his nose. "Really? You couldn't find something _better _to do? And, by the way, _if _that was your ultimate plan, couldn't you have been sneakier? I mean, duh, you're _Uchiha Sasuke_. A legend himself."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke muttered.

"Too bad, because we will. Anyway, why couldn't you have just done the Naruto thing? Peep through a hole? Even _that's _better than transforming into a girl." Sakura sighed. "Wow. Just…wow."

"Shut up."

"No, not until I have my full share of gloating in your face."

Suddenly, Sasuke brought Sakura's head down to his own and pressed his lips against hers gently, feeling her waist against the white cotton towel.

Her hands were on his chest, feeling his torso and running her fingers down, her head moving to the right to get a better angle.

Pulling apart, Sasuke smirked. "You know, you're pretty when you're wet."

"You perv!"

"I know, but doesn't that make me all the more lovable?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I guess it does."

"Come here."

He held her against him again, leading her to the hot spring, which was empty, and had her sit on his lap underwater (the poking part didn't happen until later, but even then, they just ran their courses) while he kissed her, his hands holding her firmly on the waist and nowhere else (due to the fact that she slapped his fingers away most of the time).

"You're beautiful," she murmured against his neck.

"Tch, I know," Sasuke said, chuckling. "Tell me something I _don't _know."

Sakura, growling, playfully elbowed him in the shoulder and he shrugged it off before holding her face in his hands again and leaning forward.

.

.

.

_"You know, Sakura, if you really wanted to see it, you didn't have to transform into a guy. Plus, what heterosexual guy has pink hair?"_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screeched. "So I was interested. Okay?"_

_"And…?" he smirked._

_"And…I wanted to actually see if Naruto _did _have one or not."_

_Sasuke frowned._

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	10. Home

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o10; Home is where the heart is. Sasuke realized where both truly belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>.o10.<br>**_Home_

Home.

_A place where one lives._

Not including family, peace, happiness, nor coziness.

That's just something you have to be lucky to get.

Sasuke realized that he didn't have a home. Sure, he had a small apartment where he lived, but it wasn't what he could call a "home."

The last time he had a home was when he was a kid, Itachi was still sane, and mom and dad were still alive. The past was the past. He had desperately been trying to find homes all across Japan, from Konoha (no…), to the Sound (nope), to the forest and woods (absolutely not).

Sasuke had a lot of places he could live at. But they weren't what he called a "home." None of them provided a family (they were _long _gone), peace (waking up to the smell of rotting human flesh? Great new scent for candles), happiness (could knowing that you were going to kill your brother be considered happiness?), or coziness (try sleeping on a bunch of rocks for three days straight).

However, finding a home wasn't the biggest deal that Sasuke had at the moment. He wanted revenge, then, realizing what he had done, regret, and after that, once he could control his crazy-psycho-bitch powers, settle down and find a home for somebody to share with.

Sometimes, if his team (could he call it a team? Team Hebi? Hawk? They sure as hell weren't Team 7) was near Konoha, he would sneak out when everybody was sleeping and stand on the hill that made Konoha visible to passersby. Sometimes, he would feel a tinge of pain in his heart, as if he missed something there, and then look down at the bench where he was alone with her.

Sakura.

Suddenly, the pain in his chest became worse, and, though he didn't want to leave, he forced himself to. It took great skill not to have to turn back and walk down memory lane again.

He wondered how she was doing. Remembering the last time he saw her on top of the cliff as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, remembering the same, stinky ramen smell he had…and then Sakura's cherry sweet aroma wafting towards him…

What was Naruto doing, too? Was he becoming the ramen pig that he usually was? The poor fellow spent so much time trying to get him back that he could have used that to train. Sasuke let out a chuckle and a smirk.

Poor old Naruto. He never changed.

It was near dawn, and Sasuke realized that he would have to go back. Knowing that his team wouldn't believe him when he said he would go out "for a stroll," he hunted down a nearby deer and killed it, bringing home the venison for breakfast.

So, as the four of them ate, Karin talking about what a good sleep she had last night while asking the same about Sasuke as Juugo and Suigetsu talked about the pretty girls they had to rape and kill, Sasuke couldn't help but think about what was happening in the small city of Konoha.

More so on what Sakura was doing.

.

.

.

It was infuriating how every time he looked at Karin, he saw the face slim, the hair shorten and lighten into a pastel pink, and the fierce red eyes dissolve into big, sweet green ones. And every time Karin would open her mouth to say something stupid, he could just imagine sweet Sakura laughing and charming him with that annoying voice of hers.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin would say. He immediately thought back to Sakura's genin days, where all she cared about was him and her "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Immediately, he would feel guilty and divert his attention, shaking his head so that the pink faded and the jawbones got wider, the sweet green eyes reverting back into the fierce red ones.

"Hn?"

Karin snuggled up to him. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

Sasuke shrugged her off. "Hey. Don't touch me."

"But Sa—"

He glared at her, causing Karin to whimper and let go of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook himself free, feeling Karin's touch on his arm, remembering how Sakura used to do that, too.

Damnit, why was his mind full of Sakura? It should have been full of revenge and death and blood and torture, but instead, he had a _girl _in his mind.

Now he knew why his dad always preferred Itachi.

Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore. 24/7, his mind was full of Haruno Sakura. "Sakura this, Sakura that," he muttered. He remembered how she would always look at him, and how Naruto would always look at her and then at Sasuke with disdain.

He remembered her soft hugs and how she held him tight during his pain, helping him however she could, even if it wasn't very much.

He also remembered her sweet words, her tears, her begs and pleads for him not to go, and how safe and warm he felt when he was with her.

Then, it hit him.

Sasuke realized that he had a home.

It was simply back in Sakura's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14<strong>


	11. Self Sacrifice

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o11; It wasn't fair that she had to sacrifice herself in order to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>.o11.<br>**_Self-Sacrifice_

"I'd give myself up for you," Sakura said as she twiddled with her fingers, similar to Hinata. "I know some people say that, but they back out at the last second when it really happens, but I really would die for you."

Sasuke looked up and down at the young girl (twelve? thirteen?) who refused to meet his gaze. He saw that she was looking down at her shoes, and honestly, he didn't know what to say. She had just come up to him randomly, a girl that he barely knew, and said _right in front of his friends, _"I'd die for you, Sasuke-kun."

Obviously, he was embarrassed at everyone's jeers and teasing, but managed not to get angry at the young girl who was professing her crush for him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sakura continued to look at her shoes, blushing madly. Even her neck was red. "I have to go now."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Bye."

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." She didn't even look back. First, she pivoted, walking before picking up her pace, and then running away, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Sasuke, confused and a little ashamed, decided not to head back with his friends and decided to go home.

A little girl with such bravery…wow. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. They were always the weird ones.

_Don't swallow your words._

.

.

.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes as she blushed. "I can't believe I said something like that! I'm so stupid!" she squealed as she kept running, bumping into miscellaneous people. "Right in front of his friends, nonetheless…he must hate me now."

But Sakura knew that she meant every word that she said. She, even being younger than him, would give up the world and her life just to make him happy. It used to be a crush, when she was eight and he was eleven, but now it was actually…_love_.

Even though she was only fourteen, she honestly knew that she loved Sasuke. She didn't fawn over him like her classmates and friends and older sempais did, nor did she stalk him around (she graduated that when she was ten), but she just loved him from afar and hoped not to get into his way, as she knew he thought girls were annoying.

Hopefully, Sasuke would just forget the whole thing and leave her be. Then both of them would never have to talk about it again, and he could just forget her entirely and she could just love him from the sidelines.

"As if," Sakura scoffed, wiping another tear away. "After all, who can forget this stupid pink hair?"

.

.

.

For some reason, Sasuke became more wary of his surroundings. He always looked around him to see if there was any sign of the shy girl with pink hair. His friends nevertheless continued to tease him about it, which still made him feel insecure, but he would shrug it off and get angry at them.

Sakura had continued to look at Sasuke from far away, turning her head whenever he looked in her direction. She brought a gray hoodie and had the top cover her large forehead and put her pink hair back in a ponytail. Then, when he saw her, she would be just some girl in a gray sweatshirt and jeans.

"I'm going fucking crazy," Sasuke muttered as he massaged his temples. The light was green and he was ready to cross. "I need more drinks…"

He had been drinking for two years already in secrecy.

Sasuke heard a car honk as he passed in the middle of the road, but just ran to the other side. He barely made it before smirking and wiping his forehead, heading to the "crib" with his friends to consume alcohol and get away from everything.

If his liver wasn't already messed up, his kidneys would be.

.

.

.

"What do you mean he has kidney failure?" Mikoto said as she began crying, Fugaku holding her hand. "This can't be possible! My son has never touched a drop of alcohol in his life!"

"Well, be that as it may, Uchiha-san, the records show that he has been drinking alcohol for nearly two years. He's only seventeen! Do you know how much damage that can do to his body?"

Mikoto didn't say anything. She looked at her son is sadness and then broke back out in sobs again. Fugaku rubbed her back and Itachi looked down at his brother in shame. "Sasuke…"

"He'll need a new kidney soon. He has to have a kidney transplant, but we can't find any suitable donors."

"I'll do it—he can have one of my kidneys!" Mikoto shouted. The doctor shook his head solemnly.

"Unfortunately, we've already checked the family records. None of you are a match. Until then, we just have to wait until somebody comes. That could take a day, a week, a month…maybe a couple of years. We just have to get lucky."

The doctor looked at the broken family, and bowed his head in apology. "I'm very sorry." Then, he walked out, passing by Sakura at the door, who was in her hoodie and pressing her ear against the wall. She saw through the crack of the door, Sasuke apologizing to his family, Fugaku shaking his head sadly, and Mikoto upset and sobbing.

Sakura, wanting to stop this endless terror, said, "Wait, doctor—"

He turned around and said, "Can I help you, miss? I have a lot more patients to see."

"Check if I'm suitable for a transplant."

.

.

.

"You're a match, but you don't look nineteen."

"I am! It's just that…I'm very underdeveloped," Sakura lied through her teeth, knowing that the doctors could fully check if she was underage or not.

"Your organs say otherwise."

Sakura knew that there was no choice. She held the doctor by the collar and said, "Please, doctor. I'll do anything to save him. I'm a child, but children can give organs too, right?"

"Yes, but there's a risk—"

"I don't care what the risk is! Just make him healthy again!" Sakura begged, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Don't let him suffer like this!"

"But why should you have to pay for some stupid thing he did?" the doctor said, angry. "I can't let you do this!"

"Please! There's a chance that it'll work, right? Please, at least try. If it fails, I'll still have one kidney left, right? Right?"

The doctor saw Sakura's obstinate behavior and sighed. "You already know the risks for this."

"Yes."

"And you know that there could be a chance of failure?"

"There always is."

"You do realize that you could die?"

"I know."

"Do you still want to do it, then? Even at risk of your own life?"

"I love him."

The doctor saw how passionate she felt about Sasuke, and said, "Don't have anything to eat or drink tomorrow. Last snack at 7:00 pm tonight, and get here at eight. I'll see you then."

Sakura watched as he walked away, tears in her eyes, happy that she had a chance to save Sasuke.

.

.

.

"The transplant worked, Uchiha-san. Your kidneys are fine now, and you are perfectly healthy. Now, you _musn't _drink alcohol anymore. You won't be as lucky."

Sasuke lied in bed, propping himself up. "Thank you so much, doctor."

"Don't thank me. It was all thanks to your donor."

"Who is it? I want to thank them properly for everything."

The doctor's eyes turned sad, and he looked down at his feet. "I'm afraid that she passed away during the operation. Her body couldn't handle it. She was too young."

"S-She died? Giving a kidney to me? How?" Sasuke asked. The rest of the family was shocked, too, wanting to hear of this magical hero who had saved their son's life at the cost of her own.

"Her name was Haruno Sakura. Does this picture look familiar?" He showed her a picture of the smiling fourteen year old girl, her hands in a peace sign, and he remembered the words, "_I'd die for you, Sasuke-kun_."

"No, no…no? Why did it have to be—" For some reason, Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes and couldn't stop them. He put his hands to his face and his back heaved as he realized whose kidney it was inside him who had saved his life for his own mistakes.

"She loved you very much, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura, Sakura…why did you have to—you stupid idiot!" Sasuke was uncontrollable now, and his family tried all they could do to calm him down.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop crying," Mikoto said. "She loved you and knew what she was getting into. All we can do is thank her—"

"No! It's not good enough!" Sasuke screamed, trying to pry away from his family's soothing touches, which only aggravated him even more. "I can't accept this—I can't, I can't—"

The doctor placed a note into Sasuke's lap. "She left this for you, probably knowing that she was going to die. I'm sorry." He walked out as Sasuke's fingers clumsily opened the letter. It was about two or three sentences long, in her loopy pink handwriting.

_In order to save you, I killed myself._

_For the woman, love is always self-sacrifice, the sacrifice of identity, will, and bodily integrity, in order to fulfill and redeem the masculinity of her lover._

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

The hospital was awakened by his screams the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably illegal no matter what country you're in lmfao. <strong>

**(I don't know medical stuff.)**

**Slight changes 7.8.14!**


	12. Scent

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o12; She smelled like flowers. Thus, she was his flower girl.

* * *

><p><strong>.o12.<br>**_Scent_

_She smells like flowers._

It was probably because she went frolicking in the flower gardens so much. Sasuke saw as Sakura, nearly four feet tall and in her pink sundress, walked barefoot through flower gardens and skipped, enjoying herself and happy with everything. Sometimes she held a basket in her hand and picked the prettiest flowers, only to give them to her mom later as a tiara or a bracelet.

Sasuke would've guessed that she was maybe six or seven? He himself was eight, so she wouldn't be older than him. But for some reason, as he played sports outside with Naruto and the rest of his guy friends, he couldn't help but notice her on the other side of the park. Sometimes, he would get so drawn into her that he'd forget what he was doing—

"Teme, watch out!"

The football hit him right in the side of the head and knocked him down into the mulch. He rubbed his head in pain as Naruto came and laughed at him. "You silly! How did you not see it? I called your name out like, a billion times and you were just standing there like, 'uh…'" Naruto helped Sasuke up. "Who's the girl you've got a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on her," Sasuke said, looking away and blushing.

"Ah-ha! So you _were _looking at a girl! Which one is it? Come on, you sly dog…" Naruto said, punching Sasuke playfully.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!'

The banter continued on and on until he saw Sakura, from the corner of his eye, go up to her mother and give her the basket of freshly picked flowers.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! These are so pretty!" Sakura's mother wore the tiara that she made for her, and her other women friends sighed in jealousy.

"I wish I had a daughter. My son is only interested in playing sports, like his dad." Lee's mother.

"Me too, me too. My son is so anti-social and not bright at all." Mikoto.

"My son's just stupid." This came from Kushina. "Well, he's not stupid. He's just thick-headed, like his dad. But I love him anyhow."

"Hi." Sakura came up to the boys and smiled as she looked up at Sasuke, a huge grin on her face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, blushing. The closer she was to him, the more embarrassed he felt. Plus, her flowery aroma wasn't helping. It was nothing like the perfume other girls wore, but instead, natural like the flowers themselves.

"Can I watch? I don't want to play."

"You'll get bored."

She pouted. "No, I like watching other people."

Naruto made a chibi face. "Wahh, you're so cute! What's your name? I'm Naruto! Mm, you smell good! I could eat you up!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey, it's not like she's ramen. If she smelled like it I would have eaten her already!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura! It's nice to meet Naruto-kun and teme-kun."

Naruto's face colored drowned. "Sakura-chan, what did you say?"

"Teme-kun! I heard you call this boy teme, so his name must be teme-kun!"

"Shh, Sakura-chan! That's a secret word! You can't say that in front of other people. He looked around like a secret agent and said, 'His name is Sasuke, but don't say teme, okay? It's a bad word, like…like the s-word!'"

Sakura's eyes widened. "The _s _word?"

"Yeah, you know…s-t-u…"

Sakura covered her ears. "I know, I know! Don't say it!"

Sasuke smirked and nearly blushed at how cute she was. She was so innocent and sweet and smelled so yummy that he couldn't help but like her even more.

"Sakura, sit over there and watch us play, okay?" Sasuke said, pointing to the empty bench. "You'll be a special person, okay? When the ball goes over past the edge here—" he pointed to the border of the playground. "—then you have to go get the ball for us, okay? Can you do that?"

Sakura nodded and sat down on the bench, eagerly waiting to perform her job.

.

**eleven years later**

.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun!" she squealed as he tickled her, pushing her onto the couch. "I'm ticklish!"

"I know, I'm trying to find the right places to make you laugh even louder," he chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Right here, maybe?" his fingers were on her waist. "Or here?" at her ribcage. "Or here?" at her thigh.

"Stop! Stop! My chest hurts from laughing so hard," she squealed as she turned around and faced him. "Ugh, you're so irritating!"

"Says you."

They both stopped in silence for a moment until Sakura kissed him tenderly. "I like you a lot, Sasuke-kun."

"I like you, too," he murmured as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You smell like flowers," he muttered as he bit the skin of her neck gently. "I like it."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Yeah. I still go out and pick flowers a lot for my mom so we can put them in a vase."

"You used to like making jewelry out of them," he said, holding her waist tighter to him.

"Yeah…ha ha, I was really young then. And you used to play sports with Naruto and everyone else all the time while I did my 'job.'"

"You kind of served as a waterboy for us back then."

"Shush," she said, putting a finger to his lip. "Let's focus on now."

Sasuke smirked, kissing her tight and holding her closer to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her thighs around his waist. She moaned as he put his fingers under her shirt and reached up to the bottom of her breasts, feeling her bra.

"Hands where I can see them," she teased. He was up for the challenge, too.

"Then I guess we'd better take your shirt off." He helped her raise her arms so that they could remove her top, so all he saw was her half-naked torso ready to burst out from the only thing keeping them together.

"Don't look, you're making me nervous," she squeaked. He kissed her neck softly.

"I think you're gorgeous."

The scent of her hair, the taste of her lips, and the feel of her skin…they all reminded him of flowers. She smelled like flowers, tasted sweet, and was as soft as a rose petal…

"You still smell like flowers," he murmured as he took off his own shirt. "And I love it."

"And you still smell like sweat," Sakura added as his eyes widened. "But I still love it, too," she added. He smirked, tickling her again as she rolled over on her stomach. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Tickle attack!"

"Ack! Agh! Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped to kiss the back of her neck before breathing in her fragrance again. "I should tell you that I'm allergic to pollen, by the way," he mentioned.

"And I should tell you that I'm allergic to your sweat," she said in reply. They stared at each other in complete seriousness, then broke out laughing.

"I'm just joking."

"Me, too."

He kissed her again before lying her back down on the couch and licked every part of her face and neck, like a cat.

"You know, if we ever get married, instead of being a bride, I'd like to be a flower girl."

"I'll make sure it happens then," he promised, holding out his pinky for her to take. "After all, you already smell like one."

He kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	13. Shatter

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o13; His heart shattered once she told him she didn't love him anymore. But because he knew her, he found out there was something more that was hidden from him.

* * *

><p><strong>.o13.<br>**_Shatter_

"I don't love you anymore," Sakura said quietly to Sasuke as she refused to meet his gaze.

His heart broke and shattered into a million different pieces.

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore? You promise that you would!" Sasuke said, frozen in disbelief that his girlfriend—he fingered the ring he wanted to propose to her in his pocket—would say this.

"I just…I just don't feel anything anymore. No spark, no nothing…" Sakura tried to explain.

She yelped as he grabbed her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong with you! Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't—it's just that…Sasuke-kun, I don't feel anything for you anymore."

"But you're still calling me Sasuke-kun. What are you trying to hide from me? The Sakura I know won't tell me anything like this without a reason."

"There doesn't have to be a reason! I just don't care for you any longer!" He saw that there were tears in her eyes, and she tried so hard to hold them back. He, too, felt hot trickles of liquid in the corner of his own, but wiped them away impatiently.

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse! What about me are you not interested in anymore? Do you know how I'm feeling right now? Do you know exactly how much I'm hurting?"

She tried to squirm free from him, but held onto her tighter. "Listen to me! What about all the things we told each other and shared? What about the nights together? Your secrets? Your fears? Do they all mean nothing now?"

He saw Sakura's tears running down her cheeks, but he wouldn't stop yet.

"Remember how we first saw each other in elementary school, and your hand touched mine when we both reached for the same milk? Or in middle school, how I'd always help you pick your books up whenever you dropped them, and then carried them for you to your class? Or in high school, I would always pick you up and send you home when you were running late or staying late, and even then I would stay _with _you."

Sakura continued to cry silently as Sasuke felt his own tears drip down.

"What about when you told me that your secret dream was to become a doctor, and I told you that I wanted to be a musician? My family didn't support it, but you did. You were the only one who actually stuck by me and told me that we'd get through it together, and I believed it."

"Sasuke—"

"Shut up! What about when we first made love for the first time in my bed, where we collapsed awkwardly onto the mattress and you were scared, and so was I, but we managed to make it through anyhow, and you and I both know that we both loved it. You kept holding on to me and I kissed you and every time you cried or were in pain I tried to control myself for you. Do you remember how shaky the mattress was and how much it squeaked? And then, afterwards, you told me that you loved me and I couldn't have been happier. I kissed you all night until dawn and watched as you woke up."

"I don't want to remember, I want you to stop it—"

Sasuke then put a hand over her mouth and wiped his falling tears again. "I know what your favorite color is, what your first memory is, how you like your eggs cooked, how you're afraid of men who look at you oddly, and especially how much you're scared when I'm not with you."

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!" Sakura shrieked as she pulled away and put her hands over her ears. "I hate this! I hate you! I don't want to hear any more. No more, please, no more…" her face was covered in tears and her nose became congested. It was getting harder to breathe, as her mouth was busy choking out sobs, but she ran away from Sasuke and crouched down, her hands still over her ears.

"Sakura…"

"Go away!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Then I'll leave _you_!" she shouted. Looking back at Sasuke, the last thing she could do as a thank you, she said, "Please don't follow me."

She began one step, then another, in her sandals, realizing how hard it was to run, and looked back, hoping that she would see him chasing after her.

He didn't. He just stood there as his heart broke into a million more pieces.

"I don't need to give him a reason," she muttered. "Because I don't _want _him to know the reason."

She still loved him.

But he could have done so much better than her.

.

.

.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" her friends said that Sunday while they watched her dress in the church chapel. It had been four months ever since the little back-and-forth with Sasuke, and since then, she hadn't seen him.

Was he out with another girl? Sakura's chest tightened at the thought of it, but knew that she brought herself to it. She caused him pain, but hopefully, she thought, it would be the best way for him to forget her.

"Thank you," she muttered softly. She felt her mascara drip and quickly wiped it away with her middle finger. "I just…I don't know."

In the three-view mirror, she saw how well her wedding dress fit on her, and how the veil covered her face. It was impossible to see through the veil, and she hoped that one of her friends could realize her pain and take her place in marrying the man that her parents forced her to.

_"Please, Sakura-chan. We're in debt and they offered to help us in exchange for your marriage to their son…"_

_"No! I won't allow it!" Sakura shrieked as she realized the situation. They had many luxuries at the cost of over-spending, loan sharks, and multiple debts._

_"Sakura-chan, listen to your mother—we _need _this or else we'll die. They're the only help we can ever get and all they're asking is for you to be their bride."_

_"I don't love this man, though," Sakura sobbed. "I love Sasuke."_

_A sharp slap stopped her tears._

_"How do you think that man will support you? He wants to become a _musician_! Even though we want you to become a doctor, who's going to pay for the tuition?"_

_"No, no…"_

_"Sakura-chan," her mother said. "We love you and only want the best for you."_

_"You only want to best for yourselves."_

_Another slap. "Don't talk to your mother that way!"_

_Blank eyes. Empty stare._

_"Then what about Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Their family will give him money as long as you break up with him. His family will be safe and sound."_

_"You promise?" Sakura asked, realizing Sasuke's family was below the poverty line. "Really?"_

_"I promise."_

_Sakura closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. "Okay."_

She was doing this for Sasuke, not for her family or for herself. By marrying this strange man, she could protect Sasuke without him knowing the whole situation.

"Sakura-chan, it's time."

She put the veil over her head and took a deep breath. Then, she picked up her dress and walked straight to the polished, oak doors.

They opened and everyone stood.

.

.

.

It wasn't too late, Sasuke thought as he managed to run towards the chapel. He was only in a T-shirt and jeans, but it didn't matter at the moment. He held the newspaper article in his hand and clenched it tightly as tears blurred his vision.

Now he knew why Sakura was acting like this. If only she had told him, they could have solved the problem together…that was a stupid trait of Sakura's. She was always hiding things from him in hopes that she could solve it herself, without realizing that he would always be by her side all the time. Forever.

"Hurry up, hurry up," he said to himself. His legs were dying from exhaustion, but he kept sprinting. Looking at his watch, he cursed and muttered promises to Sakura.

"I'm going to get you," he said. "I'll get you and we'll run away, far from here."

.

.

.

Sasuke wasn't here. Sakura saw every one of their heads, but none that had a beautiful face and dark black hair. She held back a sob as she realized how hard she was on him, and wished that she could redo things and make it all better.

Her husband-to-be grabbed her hand and smirked. It wasn't the smirk that she was so used to, but the smirk of a horny man who wanted nothing more than a virgin ("If only he knew," Sakura murmured) girl.

"I do," the strange man's voice said, knocking her out from her emotional moment. The priest turned to her.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, vow to be the husband of this man?"

He looked at her with strong eyes, and Sakura looked back at the door, hoping Sasuke would come. Her parents urged her quietly to say it, and she looked back at the priest.

"I…I…" she began to cry silently, her breath hitching. "I…" her voice got even quieter.

"Say it," the man next to her said forcefully. "Say it already."

The doors opened in time, and it was none other than Sasuke. He saw the strange man holding onto Sakura's hand and she immediately let go, jumping into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun," she sobbed, her makeup running. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, I love you so much…"

"I know, sweetheart. I know everything. We could've solved this problem together, you know that? I love you, Sakura, and _nothing_, not even a fake breakup, not even an arranged _marriage_," he said, kissing her softly, "Can ruin this." He dropped the newspaper clipping.

"Y-You knew?"

"Yeah. I knew there was something wrong with you that wasn't normal. I know you, Sakura."

By now, the church was chattering all over, wondering who this strange, handsome man was.

"Get your hands off my wife!" the man said, going after Sasuke. The priest stopped them all.

"She hasn't said her vows yet. Therefore, she is not legally your wife."

Sasuke hugged Sakura tight and promised to protect her from the man coming towards him. "We'll run away and start a new life together, okay? Is that alright with you?"

She nodded in his shoulder. "Yes, yes, anything with you. I want to be with you."

"That settles it," he said, raising his voice. He took Sakura by the hand and they started to run out the doors.

In high heels, a wedding dress, holding hands with a boy in a T-shirt and jeans, running away and laughing together, tears in their eyes, she knew that she wouldn't get married today.

But she was going to get married, and she would make sure it was with this man as they ran off to nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	14. Summer

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o14; Sakura came to the beach just for a summer fling. After meeting Sasuke, she knew that she wanted so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>.o14.<br>**_Summer_

_Summer lovin', had me so fast—_

_Summer lovin', had me a blast…_

_I met a girl, crazy for me_

_I met a boy, he's as cute as can be…_

"Summer days, driftin' away, to oh, oh those summer nights…" Sakura sung to herself as she packed her beach things and headed out to the shore. It was warm out, not too hot nor too cold, and perfect for tanning, although she didn't want to do that at the moment.

She wanted to build sand castles and find shells and splash around in the water like a little kid instead of just doing boring stuff like catching rays in the sun.

But the one thing that Sakura wanted most (she wished for it every summer) was to find a boy to have a summer fling with. She remembered how every year most of the girls would talk about how their summer was, how they made it to third base or got a home run from a strange guy who they'd never ever see again, and all the nitty gritty details about each other's personal lives.

Sakura, of course, had nothing to share. She didn't know if she only wanted to have a summer fling _just _because her friends were doing it, or because she wanted to know what it felt like to be infatuated with somebody.

Parking her car in the beach parking lot, she walked to a large beach house, where she entered, backpack over her shoulder and a couple of fanny packs around her waist.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, her T-shirt reading "JERSEY SHORE," "I have a reservation here for Haruno?"

The man looked serious. He had dark hair and piercing eyes, but nonetheless was incredibly handsome. His wife (she thought, or maybe his daughter), also with dark hair and dark eyes, said, "I can help you over here. Your name is…?"

"Haruno Sakura." The woman was so pretty, Sakura immediately became jealous and a little ashamed of herself.

"Okay, Haruno-san. Your room is 102, right up the stairs or at the elevator. Here's your key. Please call the number #09 for any help on your telephone. We hope you have a nice stay!"

"I will," she murmured as she felt the coziness of this family-run beach-hotel. The reviews said they had amazing service, amazing views, and amazing food.

Food.

Yum.

Deciding to take the elevator because of all her stuff, she pressed the button and waited for the cart to come back down. Whistling Grease's _Summer Lovin' _song, she tapped her foot as the door opened.

"Getting in," she said to herself as she took a step inside. Then, she pressed the _one _button on top of the lobby button, and waited for the door to close.

She continued to whistle and hum until the doors reopened. She was amazed at the views and turned to see where her room was.

Putting in the automatic key, she nearly squealed and dropped everything, looking at how comfy the beds were and how pretty the view was…and she did the first thing she always did ever since she was young and came to a hotel room.

She jumped on the bed.

"Yippee!" she squealed as she took off her shoes and kept jumping. "This is so much fun!" Sakura said, full of glee.

"Ow!" being too tall (or maybe the ceiling was too short), she had bumped her head and rubbed it, saying, "It's still fun, though…"

Then, she organized her things into the closets and drawers and looked at her watch. "I've still got time," she said. "I want to go to the beach."

Taking off her Jersey Shore t-shirt and putting on some shorts over her bikini, she grabbed a towel and flip-flops and was ready to rock and roll.

"Let's do this," she said, putting her sunglasses over her eyes. Looking at the hotel room bed and giving it a small nod, she spoke in her deep voice, "_I'll be back_."

.

.

.

"It's so nice out here! There's not that many people, and the sand is warm…it's like heaven on earth, literally," Sakura said as she laid down her towel and shook her flip-flops off. "I want to stay forever."

Suddenly, she felt somebody bump into her, and she fell down onto the towel and the sand.

"Watch it!" she said, grabbing her sunglasses. The boy who had knocked her down stopped to see what he had hit.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he said, running back towards her.

"Figures," she muttered. The boy helped her up, and gave her a big grin.

"I haven't seen you around here! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, destined to be the awesomest surfer in the world! But before that, I'm going to be the Guinness champion for most bowls of ramen eaten in one sitting!"

"I'm Sakura."

"You're pretty," he said, looking her up and down and focusing on her…_ahem_.

"Eyes up here," she said, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "It's just that…" his eyes traveled down again. "Wow. You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"No, you're _really _pretty! Are you, like, a model or something?" Naruto asked, looking at her face. Sakura immediately became embarrassed.

"No, I'm just a typical girl coming out to the beach for the summer."

"Well, I live here with my friends in that beach house." He pointed to the one that she had just come out of. "My friend's family owns it, so we get free rooming."

"No kidding! I live there too!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Naruto, what's taking you so long?" a bunch of boys asked as they held their surfboards, talking in a small group. "We're dying over here!"

"Coming!" he grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Come on! I want you to meet my friends!"

"Er, wait…Naruto—"

"Hey, guys," Naruto said, still holding Sakura.

The guys eyed the strange female in front of them warily, as if they hadn't seen a girl before. "Picking up chicks already? Wow, Naruto…"

"No, I bumped into her and…aw, what the hell. Never mind. Anyway, this is Sakura-chan. She's staying in the teme's hotel."

"Teme?" Sakura asked.

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke, and considered a heartthrob, but truthfully," Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. "He's not as hot as I am."

"Tch," a boy with red stripes on his face said. "Name at least _one _chick who thinks you're decent, besides your mother."

"Don't diss my mom," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed.

.

.

.

"I heard you got to know Naruto. He's probably told you about the 'teme.' That's me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The man held out his hand and gave her a smirk. Sakura nearly melted as his grip was strong and firm, and his hands…she nearly fainted as she thought of how they would feel on her skin.

"I-I'm Sakura." Great. Now she sounded like she had a speech impediment or something.

Sasuke smirked. "You actually are really cute. Naruto has good taste."

Sakura's eyes rolled back and she nearly fainted if Sasuke hadn't caught her.

"Careful, there. You looked like you were going to have a seizure or something."

"T-Thanks," Sakura said. She hated herself for feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush. She had _boobs _and a nice body and he was holding her in his freakin' arms!

He put her down gently. "So what room do you stay in? My parents are the owners. My mom's the receptionist and my dad's…well, he's the guy who just doesn't really talk that much."

No wonder he was so beautiful. His parents were just as gorgeous. Ugh.

"You like smoothies? I have a friend who makes killer drinks. I'm not a man who likes sweets, but his drinks are great."

"I love them," she said, still infatuated by his good looks and…bare…chest.

"Great. Let's go get some." He took her by the wrist and led her to the snack table where he said, "Hey, Kakashi. Give me the regular and get this girl…" he turned to Sakura. "What do you want?"

"Could I have a strawberry banana, please?" Sakura said. "I love them."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Coming right up!" He mixed them in the blender as Sasuke began to make small talk with her.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," Sakura said, blushing again. She couldn't look at his face without blushing, and everywhere else on his body made her blush, too.

"Really? Same. What university are you planning to go to?"

"I actually don't know yet…haha," she said, chuckling nervously. "I came here to relax like I do every summer."

"Aa. Then I shouldn't be talking about school when we just got out of it," he said, giving her a small smirk. He took the newly made drinks from Kakashi and sipped his slowly as Sakura took some of hers. She nearly spit it out at how good it was, so she put a hand over her mouth.

"This is amazing!" she said, swallowing her smoothie. "How do you do it?"

Kakashi gave her a small wink. "Sorry, princess. That's my secret only." Sakura giggled a little bit before she said to Sasuke, "Hey, can I try some of yours?"

Sasuke paused before taking the straw out of his mouth. "Sure." Sakura, thinking that it could've been watermelon, or cherry, took a big sip before spitting it out.

"It's tomato juice!"

Sasuke nearly laughed at her expression. "Yeah. I love tomatoes. Wow, your face was so cute just then. I wish I had a camera."

"Don't need to," Kakashi said. "I got it all on tape."

Darn camera phones.

.

.

.

The two hit it off perfectly. For three months, they met up every day, laughing and hanging out with the rest of the guys and drinking strawberry-banana and tomato smoothies.

Then, one day, Sasuke kissed her. It was the fourth of July evening, and there were fireworks everywhere. They were sitting next to each other on their towels, and suddenly, he just turned his head and kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

"I like you," he said quietly. "Sakura, I've honestly never felt this way about somebody before."

Mindblown, she responded, "I, uh…neither have I." She became worried. Sakura had come to the beach to have a quick fling, not a commitment. But here she was, slowly falling in love with him…

"Take your time. I don't want you to rush yourself," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Let's just watch the fireworks."

She agreed as she sighed, laying her head on his chest and feeling his heart beat.

.

.

.

On his birthday, they were kissing each other passionately and only pulling apart to breathe. He was holding her up against the wall, her thighs wrapped around his waist as she held onto his hair.

"Sakura—" he moaned as she felt his excitement against her. "I want you so bad right now."

"S-Sasuke," she began. He fumbled for his suite key and locked the door, pushing her down onto the bed and watching as she breathed heavily, her bikini top nearly undone and her hair and face mussed up.

He wanted it even more so.

"You're beautiful," he murmured against her neck, biting softly and leaving kiss marks. "So beautiful…"

"I want you," she said, her voice hoarse. "Sasuke, I want you right now."

"Anything you want, darling." He kissed her again.

Sasuke turned nineteen inside of her.

.

.

.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was hopelessly in love with Sasuke. The three months they were together, she was obsessed with him and couldn't stop thinking about him.

But now, it was time to leave.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears that fell. "I'm going home."

"What? So quick? Sakura…" he held her hands in his own. She bit her lip.

"I-I have to go back to school. I'm going to Konoha University. And I really, _really _had an amazing time with you. You are such a sweet guy and I loved every minute we spent together, and I'll never, _ever _forget you. I love you, Sasuke."

He didn't say anything. He just held her tight as she sobbed in his chest and clutched at his shirt.

"Sakura, sweetheart, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I love you, too, and I cherished every moment we spent together. Just because you're leaving doesn't mean that we can't keep in touch."

"B-But…long distance relationships never work, and…"

"Who says so? We can make them work." He kissed her forehead. "And I'll be calling you every ten minutes to make sure you're okay."

Sakura gave a small laugh. He kissed her sweetly again before she pulled back.

"I have to go now. Goodbye."

He didn't want to let her go. Sasuke couldn't wait another summer to see her.

The second he couldn't see her car anymore, he went back to his parents at the front desk, and said, "Get me a private tutor. I want to study really hard so that I can go to a good school."

.

.

.

It was September, and Sakura always thought about what Sasuke was doing and how his kisses and touches felt. She gave a small smile as she remembered the summer love she had, and never wanted to let it go. He continued to call (every ten minutes, as he promised), and they would spend long hours Skyping and texting and calling to make sure both of them were okay. She saw Naruto and Kakashi again, and all of her other friends, too.

But now, she was sitting in Konoha University, waiting for the professor to come and lecture them about the course.

"I'd like to introduce a new student," the professor said as he walked in. Sakura looked up at the familiar, deep, masculine sound she was so used to.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

She dropped everything and ran into his arms, crying and kissing him as the whole class watched.

He kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	15. Rumor

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o15; I heard that there was a rumor Sasuke was fucking Haruno Sakura. Unfortunately, they proved us publicly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>.o15.<br>**_Rumor_

There was a rumor going on that Sasuke was fucking Haruno Sakura, or so I've heard.

From what Ino told me, they were going at it all day—even at school. In the mornings they would fuck like rabbits outside behind the bushes, and then sometimes during lunch break in the nurse's office, and also afterwards in the teacher's lounge when everyone was out.

And then, when they came home, they would fuck all day in their bed, on the floor, or on the table. It honestly didn't matter to them as long as the slut got some dick in her and that bastard had some pussy.

I didn't know why, but Sasuke has never shown interest in a girl before. I don't think he's even had sex until now, but he could have with his looks. I know he's fondled some girls' breasts and fingered them once or twice, but never actually stuck his thing in them. He's a gorgeous man and all the girls (including me) adore him, but Sakura has been the only one who's loved him for Sasuke.

Like, sincerely _loved_.

I thought that I was in love with him, but I'm not. I just like his looks and his cold personality, and how he turns every girl down because he's "too cool."

Sakura's a sweet, innocent girl and Sasuke's a monster, but nonetheless, we girls love him anyway and because he's been paying so much attention to Sakura, we hate her.

We see how he looks at her from across the room during class, how his eyes are undressing her and how she's looking away nervously when we all know that she enjoys it.

And how they think we don't know and can't hear them when they're in the bathroom and moaning, and there's the sound of her back hitting the stall door, and then they come out looking mussed up and their clothes are on backwards.

But still, he treats her like crap and just leaves her sometimes without even kissing her goodbye or anything. Hell, I don't even _know _if he's kissed her at all! Maybe all he wants is a girl to have sex with.

But I still don't understand how he could have any girl he wanted, but he chooses Sakura. And _stays _with her. That's the real puzzle for me. For us. For everyone, including Sakura. Just not for Sasuke, because he knows why.

Sometimes I feel bad for Sakura, but then I realize that she'd brought this on herself. So I just walk past while she's blushing like mad and trying to cover up the multiple hickeys she's got from us, even though we all know what happened.

But that's just a rumor. None of us have actually _seen _them fucking. Although the signs are already pretty clear.

.

.

.

"Ah—ah, Sasuke-kun, no…I'm going to…I'm going to," Sakura began, until we heard a loud groan and a shriek of ecstasy until it stopped into shallow and hoarse breathing.

"Lucky bitch," some girls said as they walked away, disgusted. I kept my ear to the door, trying to find a peephole somewhere.

There were two figures, one was obviously Sasuke (the spiky hair give it away) and the other was probably Sakura. It sounded like her. There were piles of clothes everywhere and I saw the shadow of Sakura's nipples as she led Sasuke's head to her chest.

Then, I pulled away, too, feeling dirty for spying on them and wondering how they could have any shame at all.

.

.

.

"I love you," Sasuke murmured as he gently sucked Sakura's breast while she held his head. "Sakura, you know that, right?"

"I know." He felt a stray tear drip onto his nose and looked up to see his girl crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Was I not gentle enough?"

Sakura shook her head, covering her chest with her arms. "No, I liked it, but…but…" she began before tearing up again.

"But what, Sakura? What's wrong?"

"You probably already heard the nasty rumors about us. That we fuck everywhere and that I'm a slut who only wants sex and that you just want to 'get some,'" Sakura said, continuing to cry. "And I don't want to be labeled like that forever, because people will look at you differently and…" Sakura choked on her sob. "And they don't know the truth—"

"Shh," Sasuke said, kissing her softly. He held her face in his hands.

"I love you, and that's all," he said, giving her a small smile. "They don't know anything real about is. Even if we do have sex a lot, it's because you want it and I do, too. But we don't fuck. We're not sex friends or having this 'no strings attached' deal. I want to have sex with you because I _love _you. Every time we make love and it's the best thing that ever happened to me, and hopefully you, too, because I want to please you as much as I can. There's a difference between casual sex and making love. The latter is for somebody that you care about."

Sakura sniffed as he kissed her tears away. "You love me?"

"I always have. Now, promise me that you won't let these rumors go to your head, because the truth is right in front of you." He held out his pinky for her to take.

With her hand shaking, she took it. He held her hand tight and kissed her again.

"You know, you can tell me if I'm not being gentle enough or that you don't want to do it so often," he said, kissing her fingers. "I'll listen to you and agree, because we're both in this thing together."

"No, I want it. It's just that I don't want it at certain times, like…like at school."

"Then we'll keep it at home, alright?" he kissed her again and gave her a smile. Then, he put his fingers to her own lips.

"Let me see that pretty smile of yours. Come on, try it," he said, wanting to see her shining face.

Soon, she began to laugh softly, and he laughed too as he held her tight to his chest and put his arms around her.

"But I'll still touch you secretly," he murmured, cupping her breast. "You're just so pretty."

Sakura sighed as she gave another small grin.

.

.

.

They came out as a public couple, holding hands and hoping the rumors would go away. He held her tight to him, their fingers intertwining, and gave looks to anyone who looked back at them in a dirty, rotten way.

"Don't be afraid," he said in her ear. "I'm here to protect you, alright?"

"I trust you," she said, holding tighter to him. They continued to walk down the hallway until I stopped them.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked as I stood in their way. "You both fuck all day and all night and never ever stop, and now you're walking out here like a couple? You guys are both dirty whores and you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

I saw that Sakura was about to tear up, but Sasuke stepped in front of her and looked at me in the eye.

"Karin, I honestly don't care what you or anybody else thinks of us. You can think that we're just horny kids but really, you don't know half of it. For example, you don't know that I love Sakura. And I'm proud to be the guy that gets to hold this girl every night and kiss her all over until her skin is covered in hickeys."

Sakura began to hide behind Sasuke, embarrassed that he was making such a scene.

"But you know what? I don't care. I don't _fucking _care what you all think. You can make up as many rumors about us as you'd like, but they will _never _be true. Why don't you all bite yourselves for a change?" Sasuke said, snarling and finishing his speech. Then, he took Sakura by the hand again and watched as the crowd made way for them, muttering under their breaths.

I couldn't believe it.

He really did love her.

"I'm sorry," I called out to the two. "For…everything."

_Because I was the one who started the whole thing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	16. Warmth

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o16; In order to stay warm, Sakura and I had to share body heat. To be honest, it was really, really awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>.o16.<br>**_Warmth_

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing the campfire song. Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song…"

Sakura and Naruto had been singing it nonstop ever since we (Team 7, of course) headed out on our first camping trip. It was a nice way to get away from everything (although I would, of course, have to train), but their singing didn't really help.

It was only until Sai screamed out. "_STOP IT. SHUT UP. SHUT UP_." To be honest, I've never seen him freak out before, so this was a change to all of us. Then, he grabbed Naruto's banjo, snapped it over his knee, and threw the parts over the lake.

"Hey, that's littering!" Sakura said.

"My campfire banjo!" Naruto cried out. "Sai, you don't know how much I saved for that! I could've bought _thirteen _bowls of ramen."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he counts currency in ramen.

"Let's go, Naruto. We'll find somebody _else _to appreciate our singing at the campsite," Sakura said, tugging on Naruto's arm.

For some reason, she shot Sai and me a dirty look. I looked down to see if my pants were zipped.

Yup, no XYZ. So why was she looking at _me _like that?

.

.

.

True to their word, they kept singing the campfire song as they were setting up the tents. Sai made an excuse to go draw the landscape scenery, and Kakashi went to go get some "peace and quiet." I bet that was his code name for "sit on a tree and masturbate."

As for me? Well, I didn't have any excuse, but I really _did _want to get out of here. It's not that I don't like Naruto or Sakura. Naruto's one of my best friends, and Sakura's…_ahem_. I honestly don't know at the moment, but she's somebody that I care for. She's a female. And a friend. She's a female friend, I guess.

There could be something more, but right now, I'm a little too scared to dig deep into it.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, why didn't you tell us to bring more stuff?" Sakura asked, shivering. "You said it would be warm out!"

"I thought it would be! I didn't check the Weather Channel or anything. I'm not freakin' _God_."

"Work on it," Sakura muttered as she kept rubbing her arms. Naruto, seeing how cold Sakura was and how simple her outfit looked, he took his coat off and wrapped it around her. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto, now in a black T-shirt.

"You'll get cold, idiot."

"It's fine. I'm a survivor!" he said, humming the notes to "I Will Survive." "Anyway, Sakura-chan. It's a guy's job to do this to the girls. That's how the romance movies and books go, right?"

For some reason, I immediately became jealous. I would have also given her a coat, except…I was cold, too, and my outfit didn't have a coat.

_Poor Sai, _I thought, thinking that the guy's penis must be frozen solid by now.

"Thanks, Naruto." She gave him a small hug, which for some reason, caused me to become incredibly jealous.

"Why don't I make a bonfire?" I said, getting some dry twigs and wood. _Of course…why didn't I think of this before? _"Just wait a second." I did the proper jutsu technique, like I did when Team 7 was young, and made a huge fire, causing Sakura to wow and clap.

"Awesome, Sasuke-kun! Thanks so much!" she handed Naruto's coat back, and he stared at it in sadness, sniffing it. I smirked.

"Sasuke, one. Dobe, zero."

.

.

.

"If only we had some marshmallows. La, di, da, marshy-marshy-marshmallows," Sakura said, humming to herself. Dear God, does she ever _stop _humming? Nobody can be _that _happy.

She put her hands near the fire and rubbed them. "Wow, it's so warm. Good thinking, Sasuke-kun," she said to me.

"Hn." I sort of blushed a little bit, but she didn't notice. That was good.

We were all sitting on logs that Sakura had punched down (she has freakin' _super-strength_. Seriously, where was the young girl I used to protect?), and she sat next to me as Kakashi got his own and Naruto had to share with Sai.

Her head was on my shoulder, and Naruto was eyeing me angrily as Sai drew the flames, tossing his bad sketches into the fire.

"It's pretty, huh?" Sakura said as she continued to warm her hands, her head not leaving my shoulder. "I think fire is a beautiful monster."

_Like me_, I thought, as she had told me those words before. I was her beautiful monster.

"Yeah," Naruto piped in. "We should sing a campfire song."

Sakura immediately took her head off. "Yeah!" Then, she pushed Sai off his log, so the little bastard had to come next to me and scoot near _me _(hands off, homo), and Naruto and Sakura were having their arms wrap around each other and kept singing the campfire song off tune and everything. It was bad, but I feel like it could have been worse if Sai didn't break the banjo.

.

.

.

Pretty soon they got tired, and Naruto went to his tent to sleep. Kakashi called it a day, too, and Sai then packed up his stuff and left.

So then, it was just Sakura and me.

Sakura. And me.

A female with a male.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, sitting next to me on the log. Her head was on my shoulder again, and she held her hands out to the dimming fire. "It's warm, huh?"

"Yeah."

I felt a drop of water on my skin, and Sakura did too. We both looked up at the dark sky and saw that it was _raining_.

"Awwh, no," Sakura said, watching the fire dim out. "Now it's cold again."

"Let's go back in the tents," I said, leading her there. And no, despite my raging male hormones, we did _not _have sex. Instead, she shivered again and rubbed her arms.

"It's cold again."

"I can't make a fire here, Sakura."

"I know."

She continued to shiver until I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. She froze for a second.

"W-What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sharing body heat. I read that it's one of the most effective ways to keep somebody warm."

"Oh." She then wrapped her own arms around me and hugged me tight. "You're really warm, Sasuke-kun."

_So are you, _I wanted to say.

"Can we stay like this forever? Even after the rain stops?" she asked.

"Hn." _Yeah. I'd like that._

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Sakura yawned. "I'm tired, Sasuke-kun. Can you, uh…can you come with me to sleep? Not like that," she blushed, noticing my face. "I mean, I just get cold and I need somebody to…"

I already changed into my pajamas (a T-shirt and a pair of sweats) and lied down on the mat. "Come here," I said, patting next to me. Blushing, she said, "Turn around. I have to change."

So, without peeking (and oh, how hard it was), I closed my eyes until she let me look again. "Okay."

She lied down next to me and held me tight like a little bear. "You are warm," she said, squealing.

"Agh! Sakura, your feet are cold!"

"I know, that's why I need you to keep me warm!"

"You're insanely cold! This isn't normal!"

"I have bad circulation!"

We squirmed for a little bit before I gave up. Her arms were around my waist and her feet were on my own (so. Cold). She looked up at me and then kissed my cheek.

"I wish I could hold you like this forever, Sasuke-kun," she said, smiling. Ugh, she was _too cute_.

I put my own arms around her.

"Me, too," I admitted. My cheek burned from where she had kissed me.

"You know, body heat is really effective especially if it's skin on skin."

"What are you saying…"I said, raising my eyebrow. I really hoped that she couldn't feel my erection.

Then, she grabbed her hand with mine and said, "See? Warm already!"

I frowned. Of course it wouldn't have been what I thought it would be.

She hugged me tighter and said, "You warm me up, Sasuke-kun. I really like sharing body heat with you. You're like…the bonfire, and I'm like…well, me."

"And...?" I began, urging her on. My free hand was on her waist.

"Your warmth makes me happy and I don't want it to end."

She yawned again before I could say something. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Aw, what the hell. I could save my confession for later. Right now, our hands were intertwined and we were sharing body heat skin-on-skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	17. I Believe in You

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o17; It's all Sakura's fault that I messed up on my piano performance in front of a thousand people. Why must she be so eroticly cute?

* * *

><p><strong>.o17.<br>**_I Believe in You_

"You can do it," Sakura said to me. "I fully believe in you."

She gave me a small kiss and pushed me towards the stage. In my suit, stumbling in front of a thousand peers and their parents, I gave a small cough. Looking behind me, I saw that Sakura waved and gave a smile before giving me the "thumbs up!" sign. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the piano bench and realized that it was too high.

So I adjusted it.

I could feel everybody's eyes on me and I was nervous, but I wouldn't let it show. I sat back down on the adjusted bench and felt sweat drip down my neck, my fingers shaking and my palms wet and moist.

The black and white keys looked foreign and my hands started to tremble. I didn't know how I would be able to play in front of the school like this. Nobody had ever seen me other than the cool, calm, and collected (three Cs! like Naruto's report card) Uchiha Sasuke, and only Sakura knew what other emotions I felt.

I couldn't show them anything. The whole auditorium was quiet. I lifted up my hands and for some reason, felt Sakura's soothing ones on my shoulders. She massaged me gently and whispered in my ear.

"You can do it, Sasuke-kun," she said in her sweet voice. "I believe in you."

I knew that she was backstage, but nonetheless, her spiritual being made me feel even more comfortable. I wiped my hands on my pants and began to play. Loud, huge chords—and then quick brisk playing, my long fingers catching every note gently and playing each trill and ornament clean and sharp.

_"Your hands are beautiful," she said to me as she took them in her own small ones. "They're so pretty…I'm jealous."_

_"You shouldn't be. Yours are cute." I took both her hands in one of mine._

_She then put my hand on top of her breast, and I blushed._

_"I want to know what else these hands can do besides play music for me."_

_I gulped as she undid her dress, her half-naked chest right in front of me to look and to touch. Slowly, I undid the clasp of her bra as she let out a small breath, and watched as it fell to the floor, her bare breasts out in the open for me to do as I pleased._

_Her nipples stood up from the cold air and I felt my own crotch burn with impatient excitement. She led my hand to her chest and I cupped one, feeling its softness and how hard her nipple was when I ran over it with my thumb._

_"Aa," she said, throwing her head back in pleasure. I ran my fingers over it again, and she continued to make small moans that turned me on._

_"You like it?" I asked._

_"Yes," she said softly as her voice cracked. "I want…I want so much more." She reached for my belt buckle, but I pulled away. As much as my body wanted it, my mind wasn't prepared yet._

_"What's wrong? You don't want me?"_

_Sakura had this sad expression on her face and I wanted to kiss it away._

_"No, it's not that, sweetheart. I want you. I need you. But I can't have you right now when the concert is just a few days away…"_

_She gave me a small smile. "Okay. I understand." She then picked up her bra and re-clasped it as I watched and zipped her dress back up. Then, she took my hand and kissed every finger before sucking on each of them._

_"These hands are magical."_

Just by thinking about the moment, I made a small mistake as my erection poked through, making sitting very uncomfortable. I hoped that nobody notice, but Sakura winced slightly as she knew I had done something wrong, having heard it so many times.

Nonetheless, I continued to play, these "magical" hands surprising everyone and continuing to impress the girl I loved.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun," she moaned as I touched her for the first time down _there_. "Oh, S-Sasuke-kun, please don't stop. It feels so…so good, I—"_

_Before, she was only in her panties on my bed (torso fully naked), and touching herself through the cotton. I saw how her fingers were rubbing against her and how the white color quickly turned translucent and wet._

_"Touch me," she said, taking her own hand and leading mine to her womanhood. She put my hand inside of her clothes and I felt the hairs that covered her secrecy._

_"Sakura—"_

_"Touch it, please."_

_She led my fingers down deeper into her, and I felt wet stickiness rub against between my hands. She let out another sweet moan and I couldn't help but stick one finger in her slickness, feeling how easily it slid in._

_Sakura threw her head back as I added another, and she brought her other hand to cling onto my jacket as she led my free one to her breast._

_"Sasuke-kun—"_

Fuck. I messed up again. I felt Sakura wince again from behind me, and a couple of the audience look at each other, not knowing why the famous prodigy Uchiha Sasuke was skipping over notes…

It was all because of her.

I decided to end the concerto at the second movement, because if I continued to think about Sakura, I would just make myself more foolish than I already had.

So I stood up and bowed, watching as everyone gave me a standing ovation for my half-decent performance. I looked over at Sakura, and she gave me a small smile.

"Don't say anything," I said, half-frustrated that she made me like this.

"Sasuke-kun, you were great though," she said, catching up to me. I shook her off.

"No, I wasn't. I messed up halfway."

"I'm sure they didn't notice! You were still amazing!" she said. She clutched onto my arm even tighter. "I believed in you, and you did it."

"It's your fault," I muttered as she looked at me in confusion. "If you weren't so tempting, I could have played perfectly like normal. But I just had to think of you naked and…" I sighed. "I don't know."

I saw that she pouted, trying hard to think of what she could do. Then, she took my hands and kissed every finger, sucking them softly.

"Hey, Sakura…what are you—"

"These hands are magical," she said again. "You have the most perfect hands in the world. You use them to play piano for me, and to touch me, and especially to hold me tight."

I began to soften up, and I gave her a big embrace.

"Sakura," I said, my voice hoarse. "I need you right now. I can't stand it. Thinking of you in such erotic daydreams while playing…and knowing that I could very well just unzip your dress and tug off these spaghetti straps…"

She blushed and looked away. I kissed her neck gently.

"Let's skip the awards ceremony. I don't care if I get a prize or not. What I want right now is this one," I said, ruffling her hair. "After all, you'll soon become my trophy wife and I'll have to polish you…_every night_," I murmured, watching her shiver in secret delight.

"Yes." She wanted it, too, and followed me as she took my hand and we ran out of the building, laughing together and feeling the warm evening air hit our faces as she stopped for kisses every so often.

We got a grand suite with a piano in it, and after we made love, I played her a song that I wrote for her. She sat and listened, naked in the chair as she watched me, and cried at how touched she was.

"I love you," I murmured as I jumped right back into bed with her. "So much."

"I believe in you," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me tight. "So, so, so much!"

We just lied there in bed for a while as I kissed her softly until she went to sleep. I stared back at the piano and at my hands.

_Magical hands…_

I stroked her hair and smirked as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by "lewd melody, obscene fingers" by Mayu Shinjo<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14!**


	18. Close

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o18; Two teenagers in a single-bed room at a hotel. The staff thought the dirty. Sakura just wanted somebody to hold her tight after being in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>.o18.<br>**_Close_

Hold me close and never let me go.

Sakura wanted this moment to last forever. She was in Sasuke's arms and he held her tight as her tears fell freely, mixing in with the rain that was dripping on them. He saw her waiting at the fountain alone, hoping that he would come, and came walking nonchalantly with an umbrella over his head, seeing the difference of him being dry and her soaked to the bone.

"Sakura—" he said as he dropped the umbrella and ran to her. "You must be freezing." His arms wrapped around her tightly and he took off his coat and put it over her. She inhaled it deeply, smelling his sweet scent envelop her in a tight embrace.

"Why did you stay out here, you idiot? You're going to catch a cold."

"It doesn't matter as long as Sasuke-kun kept his promise," she said, coughing slightly. "And you did. You made it out here for our date."

She had shyly asked him for a date when he was alone in school, and, seeing her fragile and shy figure, agreed, though he felt troubled and burdened by this promise. He was popular and could have any girl he wanted, but for some reason, decided to accept only her request.

However, he planned to not go and hang out with his friends at the arcade or the basketball court instead, but seeing how it was raining and looking at his watch…he wanted to make sure she wasn't waiting out there by herself.

Hopefully, she had some mind and went home. Instead, he found the stubborn girl sitting there on the edge of the fountain, shivering and coughing and hoping for him to come.

For some reason, he felt bad and guilty about himself.

"Idiot!" he kept saying over and over again. "You are such an idiot!"

Sakura didn't say anything. He felt the warm drip of her tears against his sleeve, fighting the cold drops of God's tears, and held her even tighter, sighing to himself.

"There's a hotel nearby. Let's go and dry you off, alright?" he said as she nodded in his chest, taking his hand while he picked up his umbrella.

.

.

.

The staff gave them weird looks as they asked for a single-bed room. After all, they weren't staying the night, and he didn't have that much money on him…

Sakura kept blushing and looked down. The closest shelter nearby was a _love _hotel, and here she was with Sasuke, two "horny" teenagers who just asked for a single-bed room.

Dear Lord.

"Here we are," he said, leading her up to their room. It was fairly small, but still decent enough—it had a nice bed and a balcony view, and also a clean bathroom.

"Take your clothes off," Sasuke ordered. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, and Sasuke, realizing what he had just said, rephrased his sentence. "I mean, take your clothes off so you won't get sicker. There are some bathrobes over there and…aw, what the hell. I'll just shut up now."

Sasuke sighed, taking off his own damp clothes, and took off his shirt. He was only in his jeans, sitting on the bed, fumbling for the remote and flipping channels every so often.

Sakura, spying on him through the door crack, whispered to herself. "He's so handsome…I was held so close to that body." She remembered the feel of every crevice on his torso and how warm he felt against her…

Then, she closed the door as he looked in her direction. She squeaked, began to strip, and put on the bathrobe and a towel to wrap her hair in. She turned on the blow dryer and waved it over her clothes and on her hair, and then turned it off, waiting for them to air dry.

Sakura came out in only the white hotel robe while Sasuke was sitting on the bed. Half-naked.

Two horny teenagers and a single bed…

.

.

.

"Do you want me to wash your clothes for you?" Sakura asked as she took Sasuke's shirt and jacket. "They're wet."

"No thanks. They're dry-cleaning," he said. Sakura put them back down. "Oh."

She then sat next to Sasuke, keeping an arm's distance away from them. "What're you watching?"

"Sports."

"Aa."

"Why? Do you want to watch something?" he handed the remote to her, but she refused it and pushed back.

"No. I'm okay. I don't want to watch TV." _I want you to hold me close like you did in the rain._

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a fever? Your face is completely red."

Sakura realized that her cheeks were burning up, and Sasuke put a hand to his forehead, and then hers. "Your temperature seems fine, but…" he pushed Sakura on the bed and loomed over her.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Get under the covers."

To the maids and cleaning people passing by, this sounded dirty. They paused to hear more, but shook their heads and forced themselves to keep going.

"Why—what are you—"

"Sleep."

He took the covers and placed them over her robed body as she understood his intentions. He wasn't trying to do anything dirty and she overreacted a bit, but if you were in a hotel room with the guy you liked, alone, you would be nervous too.

Sasuke stood up and turned off the TV, taking a good look at Konoha from the balcony.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Can you…can you come here and lie down with me?"

His eyes widened and he said, "What?"

"I'm lonely," she admitted. Sasuke sighed, not being able to resist the sweetness in her eyes and the small, scared voice she put on. He got under the covers with her and lied down, facing away from her, blushing madly.

"Can you also…hold me?"

"What?"

"I'm cold and lonely." He saw over his shoulder that her arms were outstretched. And then he realized, as much as he hated girls, he couldn't resist her. He turned around and put his arms around her waist as she held onto him with an iron grip around his neck. Sasuke nearly choked until she loosened her grip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

They held each other awkwardly for a few more seconds until Sasuke pulled back. "I'm going to go check if my clothes are dry yet—"

"Stay," she begged, holding onto his arm. "I want you to be close to me."

"Sakura…"

"Hold me close, Sasuke-kun. Even if it's for a couple more minutes, I don't want to be lonely anymore."

That was it. Her voice was irresistible and driving him fucking _insane_. He jumped back into the bed with her and wrapped his arms all over her body.

"Sakura—I don't know what kind of spell you're putting on me, but it's working."

Sakura sighed as she felt his body heat warm her, their bodies touching and their skin on each other's skin. She buried her face in his neck and felt his chest rise up and down with every breath, feeling his heartbeat, too.

"I like you," she said quietly. "I've always liked you."

"Aa."

Sakura didn't expect a response at the moment. Knowing that she was being held close by the guy that she liked so much, and knowing that he wasn't pulling back…she was happy.

And after they'd left the hotel the next day (oversleeping, on accident), he held her hand for a second before letting her go.

"Would you like to go on another date this weekend? I promise it won't be like yesterday's."

"I'd like that. But yesterday was really something I'll remember forever." She gave Sasuke another small hug as he put his arms around her awkwardly. "Hold me close, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	19. Runaway

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o19; They were both runaways from their homes. One for freedom, the other for the first. But they ran towards each other, and became fugitives from their own selves.

* * *

><p><strong>.o19.<br>**_Runaway_

"If it means being free from everything, then yes, I'll run away."

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru with red eyes. He had finally come to his senses and knew what he was missing. Sasuke knew what was waiting for him and how he'd get it if he'd stop being in the clutches of this insane pedophile.

"You can't run away, Sasuke-kun. I won't let you."

"I'll kill you," he said angrily. "If it must come to it, I'll kill you for my freedom."

Sasuke was hard-eyed and gave him a scowl along with an icy-glare.

"Why do you want to leave me? Is it because you feel as if you'll get more power if I'm not around? Oh, dear, Sasuke-kun, _I _was the one who taught you everything. I gave you this power. You'll just be hurting yourself if you separate our ties. Besides, what about everything that I feel for you?" He felt Orochimaru's hot breath and tongue stick into his ear and shuddered. The snake man mistook this for delight.

"See, Sasuke-kun? Do you see the fun time we could have together? I want you. You know, that right? I want you so bad." He trailed a long finger down Sasuke's bare chest, and he shoved it away.

"Don't touch me, you freak."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hurt."

"Get away!"

Sasuke held out his katana to Orochimaru's throat, and the snake man looked at it for a second, before laughing loudly, his head thrown back.

"You want to kill me now? Try it, Sasuke-kun. You can't. You can't kill me now. Not when you need me. As much as you hate to admit it, you still need me in order to get your revenge."

Sasuke didn't say anything, knowing that this was fully true.

"Come on, sweetheart. Put the blade down and let's get back to work. And don't you try to run away from me this time, or else…" he summoned one of his snakes to slither around Sasuke's throat, constricting him softly like a blood pressure cast.

"I'll kill you."

.

.

.

Sasuke knew that he had to get out of here. This man was fucking crazy, and he knew that even with his help, he would still be miles behind Itachi.

He could train by himself, even if it took longer to get to his brother. Orochimaru was sick, twisted, and perverted, and he hated every second he had to spend with him. Shuddering at the thought, he remembered how dirty he felt when he woke up to Orochimaru's tongue licking him clean.

"You dirty bastard!" he shouted, pushing him off.

Sasuke, knowing that Orochimaru would help him in exchange for his body, thought for a minute. Then, he decided to pack up whatever things he had and leave.

"I'm not going to take this shit anymore," he said. "I'm getting nowhere, anyway."

.

.

.

Sakura didn't want any more of this pain. She loved Naruto. She loved Sai. She loved Kakashi. But she loved Sasuke the most.

If the village couldn't find him quicker than she hoped, she would have to hunt him down herself. Knowing what pain she would cause to her friends, she sighed, praying quietly and promising to be back as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said as she stroked his blonde hair while he snored. "I'm so sorry." She kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

There was nobody to stop her as she left Konoha. No one to convince her not to leave while they were in tears as she knocked them out and put them on a bench. Nobody.

"You won't be able to find me," Sakura said. "Because by the time that you do, I probably won't exist."

Sakura knew what she was giving up. She would rather die trying to find Sasuke than having to wait while her friends did the dirty work. They were just wasting their time.

And she was wasting hers.

.

.

.

Sasuke decided to leave that night. He left the team. He left Orochimaru. He left his last chance to get closer to his brother for freedom.

Not wanting to admit it, Sasuke had nowhere to go. He didn't know _where _to go or what to do. He could always go back while he had the chance, but decided not to risk it after so much thinking.

Instead, he kept his head up and ran away to nowhere, hoping that nobody would follow him.

.

.

.

Sakura knew that there would be search teams waiting for her. That's why she picked up the pace and ran, ignoring the exhaustion in her legs as she kept going for hours and hours.

Sasuke, as he continued to run, saw what seemed to be a hallucination. Pink.

_Pink hair._

And Sakura thought she saw Sasuke's beautiful face running at many miles per hour.

…_Sasuke_?

They both stopped for a second until they shook their heads and kept running. However, they both felt chakra around them and considered the other an enemy. Slowly, they watched their surroundings, before Sakura saw Sasuke approaching her.

_It really is him_.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Her mouth opened for a second, and then closed. She shook her head. "I—I came to find you."

"Sakura." His voice was still deep and masculine and absolutely beautiful, but she shook that thought away. "I'm not letting you take me back. I'm going to be free, and if you must be an obstacle in my way, then I'm sorry for whatever future I must give you."

"Sasuke-kun. I—I wanted to bring you back, but…" she dropped the kunai she held for self-protection. "I can't do it. I can't—I—"

She felt hot tears sting her eyes and wiped them away before he could see it. He just stood there, in front of her, his blade in his hand and the same stoic face.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"I'm running away."

"S-So am I," she said, realizing what her actions were exactly. "To find you."

"To escape."

Sakura, ignoring whatever troubles she would have, including an easy death, ran to Sasuke and held him tight. "I missed you so much," she sobbed in his chest. "Sasuke-kun…"

"We'll run away together," he said, pushing her away softly. "We'll be runaways and fugitives. And you'll be part of my team and heal me."

"L-Like what we used to be?"

Sasuke shook his head solemnly. "We can't ever go back to what we were, Sakura. But I'm giving you a choice. Come with me or stay."

"I—" Sakura realized what her choices were, and knew that she couldn't come back home. "I'm coming with you."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He gave her one of his signature smirks that she was so used to, and held out his hand for her to take.

"Right now, we're fugitives from the law."

She nodded as she picked up her things and followed him, tearing silently.

_I love my home, but Sasuke-kun—_

_I love you more._

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	20. Dreams, Nightmares

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o20; It was a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. They saw each other in their sleep. Sakura will do anything to see Sasuke again, and Sasuke can't keep his mind off her.

* * *

><p><strong>.o20.<br>**_Dreams/Nightmare_

_Sweet dreams,_

_Or a beautiful nightmare—_

_Either way I_

_Don't wanna wake up from this_

Sakura woke up, drenched in sweat. She had the same dream that she always did before, and the song would always play in her dreams as she tried so much not to think about it.

It was always about Sasuke.

There were some good dreams about him, and also some bad. Most of the time they were memories of the genin days, but there were also nightmares about when he went crazy.

Sometimes she would imagine "what ifs?" as in, "What if Sasuke-kun never left me? What if I went with him? What if Itachi never killed anybody…what if I could change everything?"

And then she'd always end up crying until she went back to sleep.

Every night Sasuke's beautiful face would haunt her in her sleep. Seeing the man she loved all the time, even when she couldn't control her thoughts...

Was she having sweet dreams? Or was it simply a beautiful nightmare?

Like Sasuke, it was both.

.

.

.

Sasuke always woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, too. He would always get angry and punch the walls in disgust, feeling as if he couldn't breathe anymore. His dreams were always the same.

They weren't about how he killed so many people. They weren't about Konoha. Hell, they weren't even about Itachi or the massacre.

They were about _Sakura_.

Seeing her smile in every dream, or seeing her tears fall, and remembering how good the feeling was protecting her…

Pink would always cloud his dreams. When he was awake, he could decide to think about what he wanted to think, but when he was sleeping…he was vulnerable. Cursing himself, he wished he could have been like Gaara—not needing to sleep.

But at the same time, it wasn't like he _didn't _enjoy it. He enjoyed the dreams very much.

It was just that his heart ached every time he woke up.

.

.

.

Every night was something she looked forward to. Sakura didn't care if it hurt her later or if she cried after she woke up. She just wanted it to happen and would often take multiple sleeping pills to knock herself out.

"Sakura-chan, please stop eating them. I don't think that's healthy and I'm worried," Naruto said, watching as she swallowed another pill. "Plus, you get tired all the time and then fall asleep."

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura said as she was waiting for the effects to happen. "I don't need you to mother me."

She knew that she was being a little harsh, but she wanted to fall asleep and dream the day away. Her dreams were the closest she could get to Sasuke and she didn't want _anybody _to take that time away from her. It was like her own little secret—she met Sasuke in her dreams and was only his for those eight to ten hours.

Sometimes he held her, kissed her, hugged her, cried to her, touched her, killed her, fucked her…

_And made love to her_.

She imagined that he must have been a harsh lover, but in her dreams, he was gentle with her and caused her no pain at all. She, even as a virgin, could feel him inside of her, wriggling around, but when she woke up, the feeling was gone.

Sakura wanted that feeling again. She wanted Sasuke to hold her as he thrust into her and spilled himself in her.

She fumbled for the bottle and swallowed a fistful.

.

.

.

Sasuke had a bad feeling. For some reason, he felt like Harry Potter—he could see what was going on with Sakura in visions and it would come true.

He dreamed of kissing her softly, embracing her, holding her tight, spilling out his memories and fears to her, crying to her, touching her gently, making sweet love to her…

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't have time to be thinking of that at the moment. Although he very much wanted to go back to sleep, he forced himself to stay awake so that he could control his thoughts about Sakura.

His eyes continued to flutter as he pinched himself repeatedly, cutting and stabbing himself so he would stay awake. Then, he figured, five minutes wouldn't hurt—and laid his head onto a rock, setting his body on the grass.

Through his dreams, he saw Sakura smiling—then angry at Naruto for something. He didn't know what. Sakura then had another peaceful look on her face as she smiled again, and then began to cry uncontrollably. She went home and looked through her drawers—

—reaching for a bottle of white pills, frantically looking for water without success before deciding to swallow a fistful. Soon, she was knocked out onto the ground and had a smile on her face.

She was beautiful, Sasuke thought. But this was a beautiful nightmare.

He woke up abruptly, hoping it wasn't true. Sasuke put his hand over his chest and felt his heart race. Would somebody find her in time? Or would it be too late?

"Sakura," he said quietly, remembering how easily the words flew through his mouth. "Don't do this."

Sasuke now had a reason to stay awake for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned as he unzipped her shirt, revealing bandaging to bind her chest from getting in the way. "S-Sasuke-kun –"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger over her lips. "No one will know, sweetheart." He kissed her softly before moving down to her neck, placing multiple hickeys on her skin before unwrapping the bandages with his teeth. Her chest heaved up and down as his teeth finally reached her skin, her nipples aching for his touch.

"You're beautiful," he said, looking at her with admiration. He met her eyes. "You really are beautiful."

"S-Sasuke…"

He kissed her again, before she saw that he was undoing his belt and pulling down his pants.

"Sasuke-kun, wait—"

She felt a harsh punch in her stomach, and woke up to see Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi all in her room, worried. Sakura saw her own vomit on the floor, the pills scattered around her, and the saddened looks of her friends.

"Sakura-chan, why did you…are you…?" Naruto began to cry, holding Sakura close to him. "Sakura-chan, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us. We love you very much and know that you're suffering, but we promise that we'll bring him back—"

"Naruto—" Sakura began. She pushed him away harshly. "Why did you do that? I wasn't going to die! I just—I just wanted…"

Sakura, too, buried her face in her hands and turned away, ashamed. "I just wanted to see him again."

"Sakura-chan…"

.

.

.

Sasuke saw through his vision that somebody had saved her. It was Naruto, but yet, Sakura continued to cry over the hurt. Was she suicidal? So sad that he had left? Sasuke didn't know what she was dreaming about, but nonetheless, he wanted to help her.

"Sakura…" he murmured again, feeling the words flow like river water. "Why are you—"

He sighed again, pinching himself. "Stupid Sasuke. Don't think about women right now. You're a man."

Even while he was awake he couldn't control his thoughts about Sakura. And he hated himself for that.

Deciding it was Suigetsu's turn to keep watch, he went back into his tent, ignoring Karin's shrill cries and Juugo's muttering, along with Suigetsu's whining.

He lied back down on his tatami mat and sighed, holding the pillow to his chest.

"Sakura…" he said once more, his lips wanting to say her name over and over again. Then, he rolled over so that he forced himself not to look at anything but the mat.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."

But the sleepless Sasuke and the crying Sakura knew that they wouldn't be having any sweet dreams at all.

Instead, their beautiful nightmares haunted them for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>BEYONCE<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14!**


	21. She was a wreck, but so was he

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o21; He broke up with her in order to try and save her misery later on. He saw that she was a wreck, but she didn't know that he was hurting even more.

* * *

><p><strong>.o21.<br>**_"She was a wreck, but so was he."_

"Let's break up."

The words struck Sakura's heart like multiple daggers. She widened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, finding any signs to see if he was joking or not. She dropped the cookies she had made him in home-economics and bit her lip, hoping she was dreaming.

She tasted blood.

It was real.

"S-Sasuke-kun…why—"

She saw that Sasuke looked away, unable to meet her gaze, as if she embarrassed him. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm not that interested in you anymore. It's just…I don't think you're as pretty as other girls, or as adventurous."

She knew what he meant. In bed. During sex. Hell, she'd even given up her first time to him, but now he was saying that she wasn't _good _enough for him?

Sakura was speechless. She felt warm tears blur her vision but didn't wipe them away.

Sasuke, seeing her face, felt his own heart broke, but he knew it was for the best. After all, he loved her so, so much, and couldn't dream of being with any other girl other than the one right before him.

But he had a reason and a job to fulfill, so he knew that he had to do, even if it meant hurting them both.

He forced himself to look away at her face, forced himself not to go to her and hug her, and forced himself not to wipe away her tears and his own that were coming.

Instead, he walked past her and deliberately made sure not to brush their shoulders. He looked back as she continued to look out at the sky, seeing the wind brush against her petite, sweet figure, and took the stairs down from the roof.

The roof.

By the time he closed the door, he let go of his choked sob and began to cry, running down multiple flights and wiping his tears, hoping nobody would see him. It was after school, and most of the clubs had already gone home, but still…

_Sakura, my dear Sakura…_

_I'm so sorry_.

.

.

.

Sakura didn't understand anything. Her hands shook and the cookies had been blown off the roof by the wind. She felt her face covered in tears and replayed the heartbreaking moments in her head, as much as she didn't want to.

_I thought he wanted to talk to me about something else. Like how much he loved me_.

She let out a piercing shriek that caused the birds on the roof to fly away, and ran towards the roof railing, clutching the bar with both hands. She had never felt pain like this before, and looked down from the roof to the ground.

It was about three, four stories tall? If she jumped, she could probably kill herself if she landed neck first…

"I'm not going to do this," she said, trying to shake the thoughts of suicide away. "I'm not going to prove that I'm weak!"

However, she couldn't help but imagine the scenario that would play in her mind, and how guilty Sasuke would feel that he broke up with her and was the reason for her death.

But she didn't want to go down just yet. She sat down with her legs on either side of the railing's bars, and lied there, thinking of what she could have done wrong to make Sasuke like this.

.

.

.

Now that Sasuke was single (the news spread around like the flu), many girls clung onto him without fear of being reprimanded by him. Sakura would always walk by and see his beautiful face, one that she was so used to, and sometimes he would make eye contact with her, causing both to look away before running in the opposite direction.

Sakura didn't know why, but Sasuke hid his spiky hair under a beanie hat and barely let his hair show. His bangs were covered up and his skin looked even paler and more ghostly, while bags were under his eyes. However, he still kept the same beautiful face that he was born with and that she was so used to.

Sakura was a wreck.

But him? Even more so.

.

.

.

"Itachi, what can I do?" Sasuke asked as he let his brother into his locked room, his back against the door and clutching the edges of his beanie. Itachi forced his brother to look up at him and frowned.

"Sasuke, stop crying. Here." He took off his scarf for Sasuke to wipe his eyes, and his brother wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, aniki. It's just that…I miss her," he murmured. "I miss Sakura so much."

"Then get her back! I'm sure she still loves you!"

"After what I've done to her? She probably hates me right now."

Itachi sighed, squatting to Sasuke's eye level. "She may be hurt, but she still loves you. I can see that. Every time you bring her home she looks at you with those eyes that say that she wants to be with you forever. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you and I know that you think _and _feel the same way."

"I love her, Itachi."

Itachi sat next to his brother and ruffled his head through his beanie. "Sasuke, I know you're in pain right now, and I know that you thought breaking up with her was the best way to go, but I think you're just hurting both of yourselves. If she really loves you, and she does, she'll help you through this." He took off Sasuke's beanie, and Sasuke buried his face back into his knees.

He was completely bald.

"I don't want to tell her that I'm dying. Cancer's a fucking bitch. Why did it have to happen to me, of all people?" he said, crying again.

"Sasuke, you're _not _going to die." Itachi stared at him with firm eyes. "You're strong and you'll survive. And I know that she will be with you through the whole thing if you just let yourself explain."

"But she'll get hurt, too."

"Do you think she'll be as hurt as she is right now?" Itachi asked. Sasuke paused, thinking it over.

Itachi then pulled his cell phone out and dialed Sakura's number. "Hey, Sakura? Yeah, it's Itachi. I miss you too. Are you busy right now? Could you meet me at my house? Right now? That's perfect. Thanks. I'll see you there."

Itachi hung up before dusting his clothes and standing up. "She's coming, and you have to explain everything to her. I'll be listening and you can't leave anything out. This is your last chance, so use it wisely." He poked Sasuke's forehead again before giving him a smirk, receiving a weak one in return.

"Thanks, aniki."

.

.

.

"Itachi—?" Sakura began. Instead, she saw the one person she didn't want to see waiting for her.

"Sakura." Sasuke stood up, his beanie on and his skin still ghostly pale. He walked towards her, and Sakura wanted so much to run away. Instead, her body froze.

Sasuke then hugged her tight, crying softly in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Sakura, I'm so, so sorry that I've caused you all this pain and I—"

"Sasuke, what are you—what's wrong with you? First you say you want another girl and now you're coming back to me? What am I?" Sasuke saw that she was angry, and he didn't blame her.

"Listen to me. I need to explain everything to you. I gave you a half-hearted one and I want you to understand the full situation. The reason I broke up with you…" Sasuke sighed. "It's better if I just show you."

He took off his beanie and Sakura gasped, looking at where his silky locks had originally been. She fully understood everything now. He wouldn't cut his hair just because he wanted to. Sakura had loved his hair and he kept it just for her.

"Y-You—"

"I have leukemia." He took out the weekly-pill container that held pills for every day of the week from his pocket.

Sakura began to cry before she knocked Sasuke and held him tight. "Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me? Why? You're such a fucking idiot! Unbelievable…we could've helped each other. I could've been by your side through all this. We could've shared the pain together…"

Sasuke held Sakura tight to him. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"I love you," she murmured. "I love you and I don't want you to leave me!"

"I'm not going to," he said, hoping that it was the truth. He didn't want to die and leave her alone. "I'm going to be with you forever. I promise."

She looked up at Sasuke as he kissed her tears away. She wiped his own off his face.

"I love you, too, Sakura." He saw Itachi peek through a corner, and Itachi smiled, giving him the thumbs up.

"Hold me, please," she said as she held on tighter to Sasuke. "I just want to make up for everything."

.

.

.

"Okay, so there's one pill for today…open wide!" she said as he turned away, blushing. "I don't want it," he said. "It tastes bad."

"Don't be such a baby! Here." She swallowed the pill while adding water, kissing him and transferring it to him. He swallowed it, water trickling down his mouth as he chuckled.

"That's not fair!"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, it is! Now come on. There's four more to take."

"Can we do the kiss transfer again?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She pushed his chest playfully. "You're terrible!"

"Hn," he said as he took the pills and kissed her gently, smiling.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, we'll do more chemo on you. You know how this works, right?" the nurse said.

"Yeah."

When he had Sakura by his side, comforting him, he knew that he would never be afraid. Not even of death.

"I'm ready," he said as the nurse opened her mouth. She closed her mouth and then said, "Okay. The doctor will be in."

Sakura held Sasuke's hand while he was lying in bed, and she smiled at him, kissing his bare head.

"I'm gonna be here the whole time. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. We'll make it through," she said, holding his hand even tighter. He saw that she was shaking and nervous, but smiled anyway.

"I love you, Sakura."

She kissed him again, unable to find the words. "I'll see you when you wake up." She kissed his nose before being asked to leave by the doctor. "I love you."

.

**two years later**

.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they walked together. They were both laughing at a corny joke she had just told, and said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun? Bend down to my level really quick."

Sasuke, a six foot three to her five foot four, bent his knees. He expected a kiss, but instead, she kissed his new hair, her fingers running through his locks.

"Hey," he said, frowning. "Right here." He pointed to his lips.

Sakura smiled before giving him a quick peck. He frowned again.

"Not long enough." He then picked up Sakura, as if she was a feather, and kissed her fully on the mouth, twirling her around.

Her hands clutched his hair as she felt how much he loved her through the simple action of connecting their lips as she floated off the ground onto cloud nine.

"I love you, Sakura," he said again, pulling apart.

She smiled, whispering her reply into his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Koizora (movie) and Why Why Love!<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14!**


	22. Sensitivity

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o22; Sasuke knew what parts made her feel good. All the sensitive ones. She knew his, too. Women aren't the only ones with high sensitivity.

* * *

><p><strong>.o22.<br>**_Sensitivity_

Sasuke knew all of her sensitive parts. He knew where she trembled under his touch, and where she shuddered in delight when his mouth was on her skin, and how she would cave into ecstasy just by his fingers.

He knew her from the inside out. She was his, all his, and he never grew tired of finding out how to please her with her sensitivity.

"Sasuke-kun—ah, no—not there, I'm going to—ah!" she squirted out her pleasure as he had only touched her womanhood just with his fingers, smirking, knowing that he could make her feel that way.

He saw her heavy breathing as her breasts heaved up and down repeatedly, her face blushing bright red and her legs spreading apart.

She was completely naked under him and he was teasing her just with his fingers and his mouth, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants on the ground, erection peeking out of his boxers.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura. Say it loud and clear, sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely as he thumbed her most sensitive bud. "Say what you want."

"I want—I want you," she moaned quietly, embarrassed.

"Say it louder."

"I want you! I want you, Sasuke-kun. I have to have you or else…" she couldn't find the words to describe it. "I need you."

"Good girl." He kissed her softly and nuzzled her forehead and her lips before taking them gently. She helped him pull down her boxers and saw as his cock sprung up. Sakura blushed, even having seen it so many times before.

Sasuke put her knees to her chest and licked his lips at how open and wet she was. Sakura blushed, turning away from Sasuke, but he forced her to look back at him.

"Look at me when I'm making love to you, sweetheart."

"It's…it's embarrassing, though."

He kissed her again. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she moaned. "Yes, yes. I know."

"Feel comfortable when you're with me. I want you to like this as much as I do."

"I do like it. I just…I don't know." Sakura continued to blush. She was seeping wet, her juices spilling over on her thighs and on Sasuke's fingers and on his bedsheets.

With her current position, he smirked at her before putting his head between her legs and kissing her there softly, licking her up with his tongue, causing her to shriek in delight and wriggle around. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, you taste wonderful," he murmured. "Like…like…" he didn't know how to put it. "You're just amazing."

She felt embarrassed as her legs were on either side of Sasuke's head, watching as he lapped up her juices like a cat. Then, still dripping from his mouth and savoring every last drop, he kissed her and let her taste her own delight.

"See? It is good."

"I—I guess."

He then lied her back down on the mattress and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she moaned, her chest continuing to heave. "Yes, yes, I want you."

He smirked as he poked her, the head just touching her sensitivity. Then, he found himself inside her, feeling the warmth surround him like so many other times, watching her squirm at his size as he kissed her, offering his shoulder for her to bite.

"Put your hands on me, Sakura," he said, leading her to his back, wanting her to claw him gently and give him the rush he needed. "Love me like I love you."

She nervously clutched his hair before kissing him, her tongue with his and holding him tight to her. "I want you really badly," she said. "I want you so much."

"I need you, too," he said, knowing that wanting and needing were two different things. "I must have you."

He continued to rock his hips against her, watching as she closed her eyes in pleasure and feeling his slickness hit her over and over again, her C-cups hitting each other with every thrust and how hard and gorgeous her pink nipples were. He took one in his mouth and suckled her.

"You're beautiful."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she opened her eyes, watching as he ravished her with his body.

He licked her fingers, watching as she shrieked again, knowing that it was one of her sensitive parts. And then, he licked her neck and ear, watching her perk up and hold back another sweet moan again.

"Let it out, darling. Let your feelings out."

She gave a small moan and he kissed her lips again, looking into her eyes and loving the woman under him, hoping that she knew it.

"I love you," he said for another time that night. She nodded her head like she knew, and waited for her reply.

It didn't come yet.

"Sakura—" he began. Then, he felt himself begin to cum.

"I'm going to—Sakura, holy fuck, I'll—"

"Sasuke-kun, I feel like…I feel as if I'll explo—ahh!"

He emptied himself inside of her, watching in sweet delight as she threw back her head in ecstasy, chest continuing to heave. "I feel…so good," she shuddered. "You make me feel…"

"Sakura, you're amazing." Then, he realized he was going off topic. He cleaned her thighs with his tongue again and lied next to her, putting the soaked covers over them as he held her tight to him.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he breathed against her ear. "You already know how I feel about _you_."

"Yeah," she said vaguely.

"Tell me that you love me," he said, his voice a little forceful. "I want to hear you say it."

She turned around to face him, holding his face in his hands. "Sasuke-kun, there are some things that you should already know without having to say it."

"But I'd like to hear it anyway."

She gave him a small smile before kissing his nose. "I love you." She kissed his lips. "And I love you here, too." And then his neck as he threw it back. "And here."

She kissed his hands and down his chest before he felt her nails stroke his manhood. "And I especially love you here."

Sasuke held her tight as she stroked him, holding back his moans. She tilted her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I know all about your sensitive parts, where everything is and what makes you feel like what," she said. "And you think that you knew all of mine."

Suddenly, he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. "I'd like to know the rest."

Smiling, she led his hand to her torso and taught him everything about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	23. Birthday

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o23; Sasuke usually spends his birthday alone while he continues to watch pink hair every homeroom. Naruto decides to do something about this unrequited love.

* * *

><p><strong>.o23.<br>**_Birthday_

He usually spent the day alone, whether it was or wasn't his birthday.

So he was used to the constant loneliness; so accustomed to it that it felt like the air he breathed.

So Sasuke didn't expect anything special this year, despite the multiple gifts given to him by girls that he took half-heartedly, muttering a "hn" in reply as a thanks, and later either sold or regifted the presents, not feeling any remorse for his actions.

"Teme! If you're gonna do this, at least tell us what you want so I don't waste my money on something you'll throw away!" Naruto whined as he followed Sasuke, who slung his backpack over his shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto, causing him to shut up, before he left to go to class.

"I don't want anything," Sasuke mumbled as he kept on walking. "I just want you to shut the hell up."

Naruto immediately quieted down, and said, "Hmph."

Sasuke hung his bag in the back of the classroom and sighed, tapping his fingers against the desk. He supported his face with the other hand and frowned, continuing to think while strumming his fingers against the desk.

He looked out the window (always took a window seat) and saw Sakura, the sophomore with pink hair, talking to her friends out, giving a big smile and looked like she was laughing.

She was so sweet, cute, and pretty…it was always Sasuke's habit to get a window seat so he could look at her hanging by herself or with her friends outside until sophomore classes began, ten minutes later than junior classes.

_You know what I want, Naruto? _Sasuke thought as he gave a small smile at seeing her expression. _I want her_.

.

.

.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he went up to the girl, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You don't know me very well, but I'm in class 3-A with Uchiha Sasuke, and it's his birthday and stuff…birthday during summer cram school, huh?"

"Oh. Yeah, I know him. The really popular guy," Sakura said. "You're his friend Naruto, right?"

"Yup!"

She wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to find the words. "Uh, so…Naruto, right? Naruto. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Uh, Sakura-chan…would it be considered weird if I said that I'd like to kidnap you and wrap you up in a present box and give you to someone whose birthday is today during this fine summer cram school, but his name isn't Uchiha Sasuke. No, it's _way_ far from it. It's…Suchiha Asuke. And he digs you."

"Suchiha Asuke?" she raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was panicking. He only wanted to do this for his friend (having overheard Sasuke mumbling to himself about a "Sakura" and always taking window seats). Whenever Sasuke stared out the window, he looked in Sasuke's view and saw his line of vision go to a pink-haired sophomore.

"Aa," Naruto said, smirking. "I see."

So he was now putting his plan in action, failing deeply along the way.

"So, uh, please?"

"Sorry." Sakura walked past him, and Naruto froze before he said, "STOP!" he ran to Sakura again, making her blush madly in embarrassment, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, please, _please_? I'm begging you, he won't accept any other gift but you—I mean, yours."

"I don't even have a gift for him!" Sakura said, trying to pry herself away.

"We can arrange something," he said with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. "If you know what I mean."

.

.

.

Sasuke would never tell anybody (especially not Naruto), but he was _obsessed _with Sakura to the point that he would jump out the window and steal her away from her friends in order to embrace her and kiss all over her sweet, sweet body.

Okay, so he liked her. But guys never told that kind of thing. If they happened to talk about girls, it would either be the hotness scale or boob size of their girlfriends or what girls passed by, but they would _never _say, "Oh, yeah, by the way—I like Haruno Sakura in class 2-C."

That was social suicide and basically a way to get transferred out easily. Apparently, for girls, it was different. They _loved _talking about guys they liked and usually didn't mind having the secret spread to other parts of the school.

Anyway.

The sophomores had gone to their homerooms, and the juniors were continuing to take roll call. The teacher had just reached the _U_s when Naruto ran in, panting heavily and slumping down onto his desk. He had poured himself with cold water in all the right places to make his façade look even more…real?

"Uzumaki, what's wrong?" the teacher said as he looked in Naruto in half-worry, half-unsure. Naruto was a prankster, and he just loved playing jokes on everyone…

"I need…infirmary…" he slung himself over the desk. "S-Sasuke…carry me…"

It sounded unbelievably awkward to everyone else, and Sasuke blushed madly in embarrassment, wanting to have a hoodie to wrap over his head as he felt all eyes on him.

"Please, teme…" Naruto's voice croaked as he had crawled his way to Sasuke's pant leg. "I can't—I can't go on much longer…"

"Dobe…" Sasuke gritted through his teeth. "I swear, I will _cut _you."

"Take me to the nurse—"

With that, Naruto "fainted" dramatically, and Sasuke sighed. He kicked Naruto once, but the blonde held it in, hoping that his plan would soon work if he did everything right…

"I'll take him," he said to the teacher. He put Naruto's arm over his shoulder and limped as he "oomphed," not knowing how heavy Naruto actually was.

Girls were "awwing" at his cuteness and taking pictures, wanting to later write posts on their blogs about the yaoi and Boy Love occurring between the two friends. And Sasuke sighed. He hated when they did that.

After all, they were both completely, 100% absolutely HETEROsexual.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with you? Poured a little too much alcohol in your ramen?" Sasuke said as he huffed, struggling to carry Naruto to the infirmary.

"Mm…I don't know."

Once they were in the office, Sasuke looked around after dropping Naruto on the ground. Not the bed. "Ooph!" he shouted, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Where's the nurse?"

"See, that's the problem." Naruto was now full on his feet, smirking as he locked the door. "It's just you…and me, Sasuke."

Sasuke freaked out. He kneed Naruto in the balls and, realizing what he'd just done, helped him up again.

"Damnit, teme! I didn't mean it like that!" He continued to bend over in pain. "My 'nads…"

"Sorry…I overreacted," Sasuke admitted. Naruto, finding the words to speak, said, "But I'll leave you alone with somebody else." He then left, taking the nurse's key with him as he continued to stumble down, crawling on the floor, hoping to soothe his pain.

"Mmph!" he heard rumbling in the closet and opened it slowly. Out popped Sakura, and they were in their own stereotypical shoujo manga.

"Hi?" Sakura asked, her face in Sasuke's shoes. "Er, thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

He went over to the door and found it locked. Pulling on it, pounding on it, and screaming for Naruto, they waited in awkward silence, until she said, "He's not coming back."

"I swear, if he forgot me again…"

"He's forgotten you before?"

"Ramen." Sasuke shrugged, making himself comfortable on the bed. "You probably heard his nickname—the ramen king."

"Aa. So that's the famous ramen king…" Sakura sighed, sitting on the opposite bed, causing him to blush. Her legs were long and creamy, and her skirt was wrinkled…

"Ahem."

"So, uh, happy birthday," Sakura said as she patted her skirt again. "I mean, I heard it was, and…"

Sasuke genuinely smiled. "Hey, thanks." He saw her blush and inwardly felt how cute she was. He went over to her side of the bed and sat near the pillow while she was at the end.

"So."

"So," she replied.

"Yeah."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Sakura, are you asking me out?" Sasuke had to try hard not to give her a smirk and a douchey eyebrow raise. She looked at him in disgust and said, "No! I was just asking what your birthday plans were."

"Oh." Too full of himself. "Er, Sakura…honestly, would you be weirded out if I said that I watch you from homeroom?"

She moved even further away from him. "Yes."

Sasuke wasn't as cool and smooth as he was anymore. He was nervous around her and she slowly became more and more disgusted with him.

"I mean, it's not like that—you're just really beautiful and I like seeing you smile, and—"

Great. Her looks said, "Pedophile sempai. Keep a five meter diameter away."

"I like you," he admitted. "I mean, there's no other way to say it, I guess."

She looked at him for a second, before she said, "Oh." The room continued to be awkward.

"So, I mean—I guess Naruto knew what I want. He wasn't very dense in this situation, but I mean, locking us up like this?"

"Wait—you planned it out?"

"No, no! I haven't told anybody. He probably just figured it out on his own…"

"So that's why he said it was your birthday and stuff…" Sakura sighed, lying back on the bed. "I guess he was trying to do what was best for you. He really cares about you in a brotherly way."

"You're not the type of girl who fantasizes about boy love, do you?" Sasuke asked. "Because I'm not gay. I just confessed to you."

"Yeah, I know." She continued to look at the ceiling. "My friends talk about you all the time."

She didn't notice that he scooted closer to her. "Oh yeah? What about you, do you talk about me?"

Sakura blushed and sat straight up, redoing her blouse and smoothing the folds. "I—I, er…"

"So you do?"

"No! Well…maybe a couple times," she said, embarrassed. "I don't want to be another one of the girls that worship you when you're not totally worthy of it."

"Thanks," he said half-heartedly. "Ha."

Sasuke scooted closer to her and held one of her hands in his own. "Sakura—"

"YOU DONE YET?" Naruto intruded on them, the key swinging in his hand. He looked at their progress. "And damn, I just came at the wrong time." He sighed. "Too awkward to finish it now. Whatever. Thanks for your help anyway, Sakura-chan. And teme, try to make your move quicker. Let's go. Sensei's lookin' for us." He took Sasuke by the wrist while Sasuke tried to stop.

"Wait, Naruto—"

Sasuke went back to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "I'd like it if you'd come eat with me after school. I'll order you something tasty at the nearby café. I'd like to spend it with somebody this year." He handed her one of his business cards that read:

Uchiha Sasuke  
>123-xxx-xxxx<br>High School Student  
>Single but Straight<p>

"I only give these out to people I'm close to, so I swear, if this leaks out I won't forgive you," he said, joking. "Call me." His lips touched her ear and she turned bright red, sitting on the bed while he was forced away by Naruto. Sasuke, smirking, felt as if he could handle any punishment given to him, and Naruto kept badgering him for information. Meanwhile, Sakura smiled as she laughed, finding out that the cool, calm, and collected Uchiha Sasuke could be so nervous, especially when talking to her—a plain Jane that he had a crush on.

Adding the number to her phone, she ripped and crushed the card and recycled it, deciding to skip sports and wait in front of the gates at three.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	24. Influence

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o24; Sasuke was a bad influence. Sakura was a good one. In order to get her attention, Sasuke undergoes a totally different transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>.o24.<br>**_Influence_

Sasuke was a bad influence to everyone he knew.

With his long hair, sometimes dyed blue along with his black, his body reeking of sweat, sex, and alcohol, and the pack of unopened Marlboros in his pocket, Sasuke wasn't exactly the role model that his parents hoped he would be.

On the other hand, Sakura was the total opposite. She was the typical, perfect goody-two-shoes who always followed orders, never spoke out of place, always dressed neatly and answered politely…so unlike Sasuke.

But, as the saying goes, opposites attract.

They just didn't notice it yet.

.

.

.

She thought he was a jerk. He thought she was being too uptight. And the first time that they met didn't necessarily help the situation.

He bumped into her, causing her to drop the stack of papers she needed to bring to the teacher's office. The papers flew all over the hallway, and she bent down to pick them up.

"The least you could do is help me," she muttered. Sasuke, his ears perking up, heard this, and he smirked. As she reached for a paper, he stomped on it before her fingers could touch it, and left a black shoe mark onto the sheet.

"What the heck?" she said, angrily. He proceeded to do that with the other papers, too, laughing as he saw her distress.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "You're really annoying me!"

He hoped to see the girl cry, but instead, after she picked up nearly everything, she looked him straight in the eye (on her tiptoes, nonetheless), and said, "You're just an arrogant jerk."

Before he knew what was going on, he was on the floor himself, his cheek stinging and red, and when he looked up, he saw that Sakura was rolling down her sleeves and admiring the fist that had punched him.

She, too, stepped onto his chest, her Mary-Janes leaving a small shoe print onto his clothes.

.

.

.

He tried to get back at her. But with the teachers and students around her, it was nearly impossible to get her alone when she was so popular.

"Haruno Sakura, huh?" he said, eyeing the girl with interest. "What a girl." For some reason, he remembered how pretty she was when she was flustered, and how her cheeks turned red when she was mad. He remembered her brute strength when she hit him and the feel of her shoes on his torso.

And how tiny she was when she stood up to him, on the edge of her toes, still not able to reach his shoulder. She made that little "I'm ready" face, and before he knew it, she had knocked down all six foot three and 160 pounds onto the ground.

He was surprised, too.

.

.

.

"Get out of here," Sakura said as he walked up towards her after her field hockey practice, seeing her in her small kilt and how her breasts were snugly fit in her uniform.

"Why? I just want to talk," Sasuke said, putting on a smirk. "You know, you're cute in that uniform."

"Shut up." She whacked the stick against his shin, and he cursed in pain. She smirked back at him, and said, "Just leave me alone. You're such a bad influence."

"Me? A bad influence? Sweetheart, you punched me last week and my cheek is still bruised. See?" he turned his head to show her the purple that was still there. "But, you know, if you kiss it, it might feel better…"

"Zip it." She whacked him again on the other shin, and he cursed again, watching as she walked past him, ignoring the very sight of him.

Haruno Sakura sure was something.

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but he wanted Sakura. Badly. He always watched her after field hockey practice, hoping that she would talk to him, or walked behind her in the halls, watching as she talked to her sempais and fellow student council members, laughing at their jokes and accepting their shy flirts.

However, every time _he _tried to get near her or talk to her, she would always ignore him and turn away. Whenever he managed to get a word out of her, she would always say, "You're just a bad influence."

For some reason, Sasuke wanted her attention. He craved it like his cigarettes, which he had given up due to her "bad influence" words.

Although, for another odd reason, he gave up everything—he re-dyed his hair black, gave the six-packs to Itachi, threw away all his porno magazines (more like recycled, because of course, that's what good boys do), and forced himself to get rid of the cigarettes.

After he stepped out of the salon, he was a totally different person.

A new person.

.

.

.

"Who's that?" people asked as Sasuke walked down the halls, smirking. "He's so gorgeous."

"Wow, is he new?"

"Holy shit! Guys, it's actually Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No way!"

He heard this all through the day and tried to find Sakura so that she could also be amazed at his transformation, but there was no sight of her. He looked back and forth for the small girl, but couldn't find any sight of her.

"Sasuke-kun," the teachers said. "You've changed so much! What prompted you to do this?"

Sasuke ignored them, asking, "Have you seen Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, I think she went to the faculty lounge, but…"

"Thanks," he muttered, trying to change his behavior. If he wanted to have Sakura talk to him, he realized that he needed to be a better influence and give up his previously unhealthy lifestyle. He had changed for the better because of her, but still, something inside him wanted to find out the reason why.

Running towards the lounge and opening the door, he shouted, "Sakura!"

She was sorting through files until she looked up. Then, she dropped her notebooks and said, "U-Uchiha?"

"Yeah." Sasuke fixed his smooth hair. "It's me."

"I—I don't…what the…" She looked him up and down. He couldn't help but smirk and add, "You like?"

Sakura sighed. "Still the same pompous ass, though."

Sasuke, realizing his wrongs, said, "Sakura—" he grabbed her forearm and she squeaked.

"Let me go! Hey! Stop grabbing me!" she said, trying to pry away from his firm grasp. She struggled against him, but he held onto her tighter.

"Sakura, listen to me—"

"What do you want?" she asked, yelling at him at the top of her lungs. "Sasuke, I'm sick of you always following me around for no reason!"

"Sakura…" he began. Then, he grabbed her hand. "I like you. I changed for you. I gave up my previous life for this uptight one, in hopes that you would look at me. Ever since you punched me in the face, for some reason…I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I may be a sadist, but…" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I just wanted you to stop thinking I was a bad influence." He let go of Sakura's hand.

"Well… you still kind of are," she said, blushing a little bit. "And even though I do miss the rugged look, the clean cut one is really cute, too."

"Are you flirting with me?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, shush." She blushed again. "But your behavior is still the same."

He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know."

"You're not that bad an influence any longer," Sakura said as she looked at his new clothes. "But you still are an ass."

"But you like."

"I guess." She sighed, and he took her chin to kiss her, but she pulled away. "I have to sort these now," she said, her face red.

"Let me help?"

"No, you're just going to step on them again," she laughed. He smirked as she gave him half the pile and told him what to do.

Maybe it was because of her that he changed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Stroke Material!<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14**


	25. Say My Name

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o25; Sakura never said his name during lovemaking. He is determined to make her say his name, because that's all he wants to hear, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>.o25.<br>**_Say My Name_

"Sakura—" he moaned as he continually kept thrusting into her. She screamed with every touch, how her breasts kept hitting each other and their hips rocked against the other.

"Sakura, sweetheart—" he looked into her teary eyes full of ecstasy and kissed her repeatedly, all over her body: her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her neck, her breasts, and especially her lips.

"Aa—" she moaned. "It's...it's…ah, I'm going to—no, I'm going to—!"

She let out her pleasure in stickiness all over him, who pulled out, still throbbing, aching from the pleasure and remembering how warm and nice he felt in her. Where he belonged.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as he licked her thighs clean. She squeaked as her legs were over his shoulders, her womanhood a perfect view for him.

"No, it's embarrassing…" she said. "Stop—" she continued to moan as he ate her out, his tongue lapping up her juices like a little cat drinking milk from its bowl.

"You taste wonderful," he said, licking his lips. He had every drop of her, making sure none of it went to waste. Then, after she was completely clean, he set her legs down and loomed over her, his elbows supporting his weight on both sides of her.

Sakura looked up at him with eyes full of lust, wanting him inside her again, remembering how amazing he was fit inside there and moving around.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, playing with her hair. He smirked as he looked at her. "And you're all mine. This body," he said, holding her gently and playing with her breasts, holding her bottom with the other hand, "Is all mine." He kissed every part of her skin that he could lay his lips on. "Sakura…" he whispered again, quietly. Then, he lied down on her and put his head in between her breasts. "I love you," he murmured, able to feel her heartbeat.

"Aa." She didn't give him a response. Just nodded her head and said, "aa." No "thank you, Sasuke-kun," or "I love you too, Sasuke-kun," or even "Sasuke-kun." In fact, Sasuke replayed the glorious moment over in his head again, and not once had she said his name during the whole time they made love.

In fact, she had never said his name, even the first time they made love. Not even when she gave herself to him. It was always him calling out to her, beckoning her, loving her. The words "Sakura" always came out of his mouth, and it was always accompanied by "I love you" at the end.

There were some things that could have been known without words. Sasuke knew that Sakura loved him very much, even if she didn't say it, but he was surprised that she had never called his name while they made love. Even when they went on dates—she only called him "Sasuke-kun" once or twice to get his attention, but usually didn't even address him that well.

"Sakura," he said as he rolled over next to her, playing with her hair as she looked up at the ceiling. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Hm?" she turned on her side to look at him, and he saw her damp, sweaty face smiling at him. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Sasuke stopped. He wanted to find the right words for this moment. "I want to ask you something."

"Then ask it."

Sasuke paused. "Why don't you ever say my name? Not only when we're out on dates, but you've never said my name when we make love. I say yours all the time."

"Hm." She closed her eyes. "I don't know, actually."

"Are you…are you thinking about somebody else?"

"No. That's why I don't close my eyes or say somebody else's name," she said. She cupped Sasuke's cheek. "I'm not cheating on you. I care for you very, very much."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Even though I may not say it, you should know that I do love you very much."

"So why don't you call out my name?" Sasuke held Sakura's hand in his own, looking at her with a serious face. "Sakura, what I want more in this world besides your love and your heart is hearing you call out my name. I want you to be the one to shout, to whisper, and to cry out 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.' It won't satisfy me to hear any other woman say it except for you."

"Why should it be that big a deal?" Sakura asked. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

"It does." He squeezed her hand tighter. "I want you to say my name. I never tire of it. In fact, I can count the number of times you said my name while we were on dates with both hands. And the number I call you…well, that would literally be all the hair on my head."

She turned away from him. "Well, the reason…I'm embarrassed."

"Why? What's embarrassing you?" he tried to make her roll over to look at him again, but she didn't budge.

"I scream loud, and…I feel like I sound desperate when I call your name," she admitted. "I love your name, but every time I say it I feel like I want to say it over and over again. I can't stop it. I just love how it flows out of my mouth. And if you heard me say your name repeatedly…" Sakura sighed. "It would be annoying."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "It's not annoying. I'd rather hear it nonstop than not at all."

Then, he took her fingers and dragged it to his own mouth. "These lips only say your name." Her fingers were still pressed to his lips when he said huskily, "Sakura."

She felt the vibration against her fingertips and said, "It's ticklish."

"Good." He rolled over on top of her smiling face, and bent down to kiss her nose.

"Don't hold back, Sakura," he said. "Let it all out."

"Okay."

He entered her again, watching her squirm with pleasure as he yelled out her name in ecstasy, waiting for her to do so. He kept his eyes open, watching her try and form the words as he kept urging her.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can do it."

"_Sasuke-kun_!" she shouted, followed by small whispers of his name. He spurted inside her again as she shivered in delight, him taking out his manhood and feeling the cold air prick against him again.

"That's a good girl," he said as he kissed her head. "Good job, sweetheart. You don't know how happy I am right now, Sakura. Oh, you're such a good girl." He kept whispering thank yous and compliments to her as he kept kissing her. She began to blush, touching his face and saying, "Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, what?" he teased. "Come on. Say my name, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Come here," he ordered. He held her against his chest, waiting for the sun to rise. She yawned, making herself comfortable against him, and then fell asleep as he watched her, holding her tight in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	26. Innocence

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o26; From the moment he saw her as a child, he'd been searching for her ever since. In fact, he gave up everything just for her. After all, Sasuke loved this Sakura girl very, very much.

* * *

><p><strong>.o26.<br>**_Innocence_

"She's beautiful," Sasuke said sincerely, stopping right into his tracks and looking at the small, fragile girl who collected flowers in the park. He grabbed Itachi's pant leg, his older brother hovering over him by at least three feet, and looked to see where Sasuke's line of vision was.

"Which one? The one with the purple hair? Or the one in the buns?"

"No, none of them. It's that one." He pointed to Itachi and his brother widened his eyes before nodding. "I see. The pink haired girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"She is cute. Do you like her?"

Sasuke began to blush. "I don't know."

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's head and smiled, bending down to his level. "You know you can tell aniki everything, right? He won't laugh or make fun of you…" Itachi paused to think about what he said. "Well, most of the time he won't. But whatever you want to talk about—girls, problems, anything, just tell me and I'll listen."

Sasuke smiled back at Itachi as he poked his forehead. "Thanks."

But honestly, looking over his shoulder, Sasuke honestly didn't know if he really did like her or not.

.

.

.

He never saw her again for about ten years. The first time they met was when Sasuke was about seven, and the girl was…maybe his age? Younger, perhaps?

He was no longer the innocent boy who clung onto Itachi all the time, talking to him about whatever worried him at the moment. Sasuke lost all his childhood innocence at eleven, when he was felt up by a woman twice his age, lost his virginity to another woman just as old at thirteen, took his first drink at fourteen, and smoked his first cigarette at fifteen.

But with his handsome, rugged looks, he could get anything he wanted.

He grew further away from Itachi and his parents to their worry and acted on his own impulse. Often times, when he did come home, he reeked of alcohol and pot and got into fights with his family, deciding not to come back for at least a week.

Nonetheless, his mind kept drifting off to the young girl he met when he was seven. It was always the same—pink hair, green eyes, red sundress. She was indeed a beautiful girl and loved her even all these years, though he knew nothing about her.

So every night when he was with a different woman, he would always envision pink hair and green eyes. Though he didn't know what the girl looked like now, he presumed that she would always be more beautiful than the day before.

Hell, he didn't even know her name.

.

.

.

Sasuke tried to come home one day after fucking some random chick he picked up at the club. His head hurting from the alcohol, he stumbled frequently, holding onto the building for extra support.

He heard screaming down in the alleyway of the bar, but paid no attention to it. After all, those things usually happened nearly every night—some girl was getting mugged and guys were telling her to shut up.

"Stop it!" a woman's voice shouted before he heard men's groans, and then snarls. Someone was running towards him, but he didn't have the energy or the mind to turn away just in time—

"Watch it!" Sasuke shouted as he landed flat on his back. The girl was panting on top of him, her eyes misty and teary, her cheeks dried. She attempted to get off, but Sasuke, seeing the man coming towards them, held her tightly as protection. Looking at her outfit, she didn't seem like a girl who went to the club. Just a normal suburban girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He looked back at her scared eyes. Green, like…he couldn't place it.

But in the dark, he saw her hair. Pink.

_She's beautiful._

Sasuke found her again. He found her, and she was lying on top of him while he held her tight. Standing up, he placed the girl onto the side of the building and said, "Wait."

"Get out of the way, jackass," the man shouted, trying to find his target. Sasuke, even in his drunken state, landed a blow onto the man's cheek and knocked him backwards, straddling him as he kept hitting the man who cried for mercy.

"Stop it! Stop, stop—don't do anymore," the girl said, rushing to Sasuke's side. "Let's get out of here!" she grabbed him by the hand and ran. He tried to keep up, stumbling, but managed to get by her side.

Once they were relatively safe, Sasuke said, "What's your name?"

"Sakura," the girl breathed. "Thank you for saving me."

In all seriousness, Sasuke took her hands and placed them on his chest. She struggled to get free, but he held onto her tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart," he said. "But Sakura…" the name suited her perfectly. "Do you remember me? I'm Sasuke."

"H-How would I remember you?" she asked, panicking.

"Ten years ago, I was with my brother in the park, and I saw you picking flowers. I was so mesmerized by you that I couldn't help but fall in love with you, even after all these years…" he moved closer to her so that he could feel her elbows on his stomach. "I love you, Sakura. You're so sweet, and innocent, and a lovely girl…"

"You're drunk," she said, panicking. He was going crazy. "You don't know me. I don't know you. You're not sober and you can't think straight."

Sasuke, even through his drunken haze, knew what he was talking about. "I found you, Sakura. And I don't want to let you go." He stepped back to look at her. "You're still so beautiful and so innocent…" he leaned in to kiss her before he felt her hand on his cheek in a harsh, quick motion.

"Stop it! You're drunk! You and I both know that you're just talking nonsense." Sakura moved away from him. "Get away from me." With every step back she took, he took one forward.

"Sakura—"

"Get away from me!" she shouted before she turned to run. She expected Sasuke to run after her, but instead, he slumped down onto the sidewalk and watched her run, unable to follow her as much as he wanted to.

"Sakura, sweetheart," he shouted after her as he sunk to his knees, unable to follow. "It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or sober. I still love you."

Sasuke felt his own tears drip down onto the cement as her figure disappeared.

.

.

.

She was innocent. He was dirty.

He loved her. She didn't return the feelings.

What could he do now?

Ever since she disappeared from his sight, he woke up on the sidewalk in the morning, hoping it was all a dream and that he could find her again someday. Although the harsh sting of his cheek and the caked tears said otherwise.

"Sakura…" he whispered hoarsely, before feeling sick and going somewhere to vomit. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…"

Sasuke decided to go home. He wanted to talk to Itachi.

.

.

.

"You found her? Really?" Itachi put aside the fact that he wanted to talk to Sasuke about his unhealthy lifestyle, but said, "So what happened?"

Sasuke buried his head in his hands. "Everything…just…she hates me, she thinks I'm crazy and she'll never love me…"

"Sasuke, don't say that." He took his brother in his arms. "She doesn't know the real you."

"The real me died a long time ago, aniki."

"It's not too late," he said. "You can always change."

Sasuke, with his eyes full of tears, looked up. "I can?"

"Yes. You just have to work for it. I'll help you."

.

.

.

It had been another year since he last saw her, though he searched for her constantly through the internet and phone books. Sakura was a popular name, and unfortunately, he didn't know her surname. Nonetheless, he was determined to make her his.

He had given up drinking, smoking, and meaningless women to find _a _woman. Sasuke was now well-dressed and fit a perfectly good lifestyle, his brother and parents especially proud of him.

But for now, he would keep searching for her. And he would love her all the same, the innocent little girl in the red sundress. Someday, he would marry her, and she would accept. And he would make love to her as she gave him her innocence, although still giving off the pure virgin look she would always have.

With list and pen in hand, he went door by door like he did every day.

On his list, he crossed out the names: _Fujihara Sakura, Momoiya Sakura, Sato Sakura, Suzuki Sakura…_

The last one for the day was _Haruno Sakura_. He held his breath and knocked, closing his eyes.

The door opened.

Sasuke opened them to find his sweetheart standing in front of him. She, apparently, remembered him too.

"S-Sasuke?"

He dropped everything and hugged her tight. "I found you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow creeper Sasuke…<strong>

**Slight changes 7.8.14**


	27. Protect, Protector

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o27; He didn't feel burdened whenever he had to protect her. Instead, he enjoyed his job very much and later found out the reason why he felt obliged to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>.o27.<br>**_Protect(or)_

Sasuke considered himself Sakura's protector. After all the missions, the fights, their shinobi lives…he was always the one to be her shield.

Sakura considered herself weak for having Sasuke be her support all the time. For some reason, he didn't mind. Even though it _felt _like his duty to be her bodyguard, he wasn't obliged to. In fact, he _liked _doing it. It gave him a sense of power and he loved being thanked afterwards.

Even though protecting her caused him to be behind on his motives for killing Itachi, for some reason, he just felt so relaxed around her and enjoyed being the one to care for her, like she cared for him. Though he had never said his feelings out loud, he hoped that through her smart academic forehead, she would be able to open up the mental feelings he felt for her.

"I like you a lot, Sasuke-kun," she often said when they were alone, her voice nervous and quiet. "I know I say it a lot but I really do mean it."

"I know." Sasuke understood her feelings and took them in whole-heartedly instead of rejecting the responses given to girls who randomly screamed, "I love you!" just because they felt attraction towards him. However, when it came to actual feelings, he knew Sakura was the only one who had them.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak," she would usually say, too, sometimes in tears. "I know it's a burden for you to protect me, and I'm trying to be stronger, but it's just…" she would then break down and Sasuke wouldn't know what to do. "Thank you." Sakura couldn't find any other words to say and Sasuke would just watch her cry, unable to comfort her.

"Hn," he would say as a response, and hopefully she knew that he meant, "It's okay. I like protecting you. It's like I was born to do so."

And Naruto would come, saying, "Teme! You made Sakura cry again? What the hell, dude?" in which he would hold Sakura in his arms and comfort her properly, like a normal boy would.

Sasuke would then leave, feeling pangs of jealousy in his chest.

.

.

.

He offered protection to her whenever she needed it. On a mission or in everyday life, he was there for her, 24/7. All she needed to do was call out his name and he would be there as soon as he could, at her side, helping her with whatever she needed.

Maybe it was from another rogue ninja. Sometimes it was even from a spider, which, instead of crushing, he would pick up and put it into his natural habitat in the wild.

Anything to make her feel safe was his job.

And the reply would always be the same. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." Sometimes it would be just those words. Other times it would include a hug or a shy kiss on the cheek.

Nonetheless, he was happy with just seeing her safe and sound, even if his own body was bruised and bloody from shielding her. It wasn't a chore. It was a job.

And he loved doing it every day, because it meant that he could be by her side.

.

.

.

She had grown considerably stronger since the first time they had their first mission together. Even with her strength and chakra control, he still felt as if he needed to protect her, which frankly, sometimes annoyed her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I don't need you to protect me all the time." Sometimes, these words would surprisingly hurt Sasuke, and he then "hned" and left, becoming angry and sullen for the rest of the trip.

"What's wrong with teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," she would reply. Just seeing Sakura and Naruto together made his blood boil, and he would do all he could not to stab that obnoxious orange bastard in the back of his head.

It didn't matter. Without her, he could train and train as long as he wanted without feeling the need to protect somebody and pull him back.

Although, seeing the kunais miss every target and his jutsus performing incorrectly at the thought of being angry with her made him frustrated. Why did she matter so much to him?

Taking a break, he sighed and washed himself in the river water. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

.

.

.

It was only when he left the village that he knew why he protected her. After he knocked her out and placed her on the bench instead of the floor, she should've known, too.

He felt so much more than care for her.

"I like you, too, Sakura."

_But I'm sorry it has to be this way._

Even when he was with his new team, he hoped that she knew that he protected her from above, watching over her and hoping she was okay. If he couldn't be by her side at all times, he would protect her with his spirit and his soul.

Hopefully, she knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>


	28. Lust, Longing

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o28; She lusted for him. He longed for her. They were just supposed to be sex friends, but Sasuke wanted so much more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>.o28.<br>**_Lust/Longing_

They were sex friends who followed the rules: no strings attached. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies.

Every night they'd meet up and fuck like wild rabbits in breeding season from all positions. They knew everything from the basics to the whole Kama Sutra.

Not only were they sex friends, they were each other's firsts. So they had experienced everything together and went through the whole journey by themselves.

Sasuke knew every little place that made her moan and shriek in pleasure. Every secret crevice and spot, he knew it all.

Sakura, too, knew all of Sasuke's passion points and didn't hesitate to use her knowledge against him, making him groan or cum in ecstasy even before they had actual sex.

With all these things that they knew about each other, their friendship should have been awkward in everyday life in the morning. But it wasn't.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said as he caught up with her buying things in the monthly flea market. "What are you buying?"

"Food. Groceries. Condoms," she said nonchalantly. She no longer blushed anymore at their sexual adventures, and he, too, did not feel nervous anymore.

"That's good." He stepped closer to her and put his hand onto her buttocks as she jumped in a small shock. He ran his hand over her ass and went under her skirt to pull her panties aside, before he rubbed against her with his fingers and inserted one.

"Oh," she moaned, throwing her head back softly. He smirked as he inserted another, moving closer behind her so that nobody could look at her but him.

"That's a good girl, come on. Let me hear more," he said huskily as he continued to rub against her, watching as her face tried not to show her desire in front of everyone.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," she said. "We'll continue this later." She pried his fingers apart from her body and he smirked, licking her up. Frowning, she left him, and he said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

They were just supposed to be friends with benefits. Instead, whenever he saw Sakura with another man, his heart panged with jealousy and hurt and his chest often tightened up in pain. He had never been with another woman, ever, even though it was a strictly fuck buddies relationship. They were free to date whomever they wanted, but he had never been with anybody else because he never _wanted _to.

Sakura lusted for him. However, he longed for her.

There was a difference between the two, and Sasuke knew exactly what they meant.

.

.

.

The familiar turn of the keys in his door signaled Sakura's arrival. He immediately jumped up like an excited dog and welcomed her in.

"Hey," he said, trying his best to hide his erection. "You're here."

"Yup." She put the groceries down and took out the new box of condoms.

"Which one do you want to use?" she said, opening the box while reading the different types of condoms there were.

"It doesn't matter." They got strictly down to business by the time they were both in the same room, and talked afterwards as they were getting dressed.

He walked towards her and hugged her from behind, placing small kisses on her neck as she dropped the condoms in pleasure. Taking off her shirt, he felt her breasts underneath her silky lace bra and squeezed them, feeling how soft and big and warm they were in his fists, and how they were meant to be there.

He then took the cups and placed them over her breasts, seeing how hard her nipples were. Smirking, he continued to massage her tits and played with the nipples in his fingers, rolling them around and squeezing them.

"Suck on them," she moaned as she turned around, her arms around his neck and her bare chest against his clothed ones. She felt his erection on her stomach and he began to bend down to her chest and take one in his mouth, massaging the other one as he suckled her sweetly, hearing her moan. Her nipples were so sensitive and hard and he loved it. He then moved onto the other one after blowing the first wet one, watching her get even harder and more erect as his own erection was ready to pop out.

"Sasuke," she moaned. "That's it…" She grabbed onto his hair and tugged as she arched her back, undoing her bra so that it was fully off.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. Then, he slid down her skirt and left her in her panties, feeling her with two fingers. "And so wet." He smirked.

"Shush. You're hard yourself." She put her own hand on his erection and squeezed softly, watching him groan in pleasure.

"Not fair."

Sakura laughed.

He took her panties off and led her to the bedroom where they had spent all their moments on, taking the condoms in his hand. She was fully naked and ready in front of him, and he stripped off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers, his erection poking out.

"You're horny," she breathed as her chest heaved up and down.

"So are you." He kissed her womanhood and she pulled the sheets, feeling how good it was to be tongued by him. He was so skilled now and he knew all of her secrets, and he smirked as he kissed her again as she put her tongue in his own mouth, tasting her own juices and licking her lips.

When he entered her after putting on the condom, he couldn't help but feel as if he was going to explode, even when he _just _got inside. He was already going to cum and have a huge orgasm, but didn't want to make her dissatisfied after all the foreplay, so he tried to hold back.

"Hold my breasts," she ordered as she led his hands to her chest through their passion. "And squeeze them."

He did as she told and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. After about one or two minutes, he spurted inside the condom and left her warmth as she looked at him in confusion.

"So short?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said, finding a trashcan to put the condom in. Cleaning himself up, she lied down under the covers and said, "Come here when you're done."

He climbed into bed with her and she snuggled into his chest, holding him tight.

"I can feel your heart beat."

"Hn."

He loved how close she was to him in a slightly intimate matter. They felt like lovers and he didn't want the moment to end.

"Sakura?" he said quietly as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I know we're supposed to be sex friends and all, but…" Sasuke sighed. "Have you ever felt more than lust for me?"

"What do you mean? Like…I like you?"

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed, too, placing her head back on Sasuke's chest. "I mean, you're a great friend and an awesome partner. And I have had a crush on you since forever, so…" she paused. "Yeah. I guess I do like you."

For some reason, Sasuke felt so happy that he took her head and kissed her passionately, just lips on lips, blushing.

"Sweetheart…" he began. "Sakura, I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because…" he kissed her forehead. "I like you, too. Every time you're away I can't help but long for you and miss you. Your body is beautiful and I feel so happy to be the one to touch you every day like this," he said, cupping her breast. "It's just…I want to be more than sex friends. I want to be like this with you in public and have everyone look at us."

"You want to have sex in public?" she asked.

"No, I want to be more than sex friends," he restated. "I want you to be my lover."

Sakura thought for a moment, before she said, "You really mean that?"

"Yes. And I hate it when you talk to other men. I feel so jealous and…" he paused. "I just want you all to myself," he said, finally.

Sakura hugged him tight. "So do I."

Sasuke kissed her softly before she pulled out another condom from the dresser. "So let's mark our first time, as lovers." She opened the package with her teeth and Sasuke immediately got hard again.

Both of them didn't know if it was just the sex that marked their new lives, or that they both shared their love for one another, but making love with each other was so much better than before.

And this time, Sasuke lasted a _lot _longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14<strong>


	29. Possibly Maybe

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o29; Sakura said that she was possibly maybe in love with him. After giving him a week to tell her how he felt, he couldn't help but feel that he possibly maybe liked her too.

* * *

><p><strong>.o29.<br>**_Possibly Maybe_

"So, yeah, Sasuke-kun. I may possibly maybe be in total love with you, but for the moment, let's just call it a crush," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke straight in the eye and told him this.

"O…kay?" he said. He was confused. The girl had just come up to him and said this so proudly. He didn't know if she was dared to or if she really meant it, but he had to try _really _hard not to burst out laughing. It was just so weird!

"So yeah."

"Yeah."

Sasuke was blushing, and Sakura…wasn't? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"So think about it, mkay?" she said as she smiled, waving at him before she turned to leave. "I don't expect a reply soon, but just make sure you have an answer by next week."

"Next week? So soon?" he called out.

"I was going to say in the next hour, but hey, whatever works for you," she shrugged before she waved at him again. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. He needed a Red Bull and coffee. He didn't know what to think about this sudden confession.

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't like her. He didn't even _know _her, despite the fact that she was popular among girls in school because of her bright and sunny attitude.

In fact, some guys, including his friends, had often eyed her because she was so cute. Sasuke had to admit, she was very adorable, but he didn't know if it was his type or not. He liked sexy girls, and she…

What the hell. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead, trying to find out if he had a fever or not. "I can't believe I'm thinking about this…" it had been a day since she had confessed. There were six more. "I should just tell her now and save her the wait."

However, he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and look for her number. She was a strong girl, and he figured that she could wait a couple more days before he, er, broke her heart…as some girls put it.

_I may possibly maybe be in love with you._

"Ugh!" he shouted. He put a pillow over his head to try and block out the sounds that were radiating in his mind over and over again. Her confident voice and the way her eyes looked straight at him…

"Kill me now," he begged to no one. "I can't handle thinking."

"Of course. We've seen your report card," Mikoto called out from the kitchen. "You better start studying now, Sasuke-kun."

He threw the pillow in his mom's direction. "Shut up, mom."

.

.

.

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to get a loaded gun or a noose. She filled up his usually empty mind all day with her confession and her whole self, and Sasuke couldn't help but examine her through the image that burned through his mind. At first sight, she wasn't somebody you'd look at twice. But in a closer look…

She was very cute, and could have been described as pretty. Her pink hair was down to her shoulders and silky, and her eyes were bright and clear, like a diamond or marble. Her lips were rosy and pink and, if she puckered them right, he could lean in and…

_Ahem_.

Sasuke coughed and hit himself in the back of the head in order to try and forget about this Sakura girl who may in fact be possibly maybe in love with him.

"You okay, teme?" Naruto asked as he patted his back. "You don't sound good."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Did you give Sakura-chan an answer yet?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, causing him to retreat in fear. "Okay, okay, I understand. I won't bring it up anymore."

"Good."

Naruto smirked, before he leaned in and said, "But if you don't want her, can I go for it?"

"You can do anything you want," he muttered as Naruto whooped in joy. For some reason, imagining Naruto with Sakura made him frustrated, but he shook it off as he tried not to think about that Sakura girl.

.

.

.

It was the fifth day and he had gone crazy. Everywhere he went, there were hallucinations of Sakura and nonstop replays of her voice and confession.

"_I can't take it anymore_!" he yelled in the middle of the classroom, banging his forehead on the desk. Everyone stopped to look at him, wondering if he was okay and asking if he needed to go to the nurse.

"I'm fine," he muttered, feeling his bruised forehead. "Stop carrying me."

Naruto had slung him over his shoulder, wondering what was wrong with his friend, and said, "Don't get worked up about this! If you're too nervous to say you don't like her, then I'll tell her."

"No!" Sasuke shouted. Then he paused. "I mean, no. This is a job for me."

"Okay," Naruto said. "You sure you've gotten enough to eat? You're looking pretty pale."

"That's 'cause I'm part vampire."

"Really?"

"No, dumbass." Sasuke sighed as he crawled his way towards the nurse's office, hoping that he could get knocked out so he wouldn't have to think of Sakura anymore.

.

.

.

It was the last day of the week's time limit, and he had to give an answer to Sakura. To be honest, ever since she had confessed to him, he couldn't get her out of his mind, in the _Why are you here and please get out before I shoot myself_ way.

She waited for him in front of the school gates, smiling cheerfully like she usually did, and said, "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He blushed again, turning his head so that she wouldn't be able to see him.

"So, do you have an answer?" Honestly, Sakura wasn't expecting much anyway, but she liked to hear it out of Sasuke's mouth nonetheless.

"Sakura, I have a confession to make," he said, sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Ever since you came up to me, I've been thinking about you nonstop and wondering why you played mind games in my head, because honestly, I've gotten no sleep lately. Do you see these bags?" he said, pointing to his eyes. "Anyway. The more I think about you, the more I…am interested in you. I don't know if this is love or whatever, but I do know that I feel something towards you."

Sakura's eyes widened. This was more than she expected.

"So, yeah."

"So…what?" she asked, hoping for more clarification and for something more out of him.

He walked towards him. "So, I may possibly maybe like you."

"I like you, too," she said as she grabbed onto his arm. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were bothering me in my mind long enough."

She laughed as she linked arms with him, singing merrily as they walked out the school gates together. Through the window of the third floor, Naruto saw them leaving, and sighed.

"Sasuke, you lucky bastard…" Naruto smirked, and then decided to pack his own things so he could leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14<strong>


	30. Clan, Bloodline Limit

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o30; She thought that he only wanted her to carry his children. He wanted more than that and refused any other woman. "Be my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>.o30.<br>**_Clan/Bloodline Limit_

"You're the only woman who can do this for me," Sasuke said.

Sakura paused. She didn't know whether she should have felt flattered or angry that he had asked her to be the mother of his children. It was a strictly business relationship, no feelings involved whatsoever.

"Why me?" she snarled. "I bet there are tons of other women who would _love _to mother your kids and be your husband."

"Because you're the only one who can fulfill this deed," he said. Damn, he even _sounded _like a business man. "You have great chakra control, super strength, and plus, you're very pretty, too."

When those words came out of Sasuke's mouth, especially the last phrase, she blushed and turned away, losing all control of herself. Sasuke had just called her _pretty_. No one but Naruto had ever called her that, and especially the guy she liked, though she was pretty angry at him at the moment.

"And with your genes mixed with mine—sharingan, chakra, and…well, my looks, too, our kids will be beautiful and strong and will carry on the name."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "But still. I don't understand. There are some other women who are just as pretty, if not prettier, and also have better skills than I do. Hinata's got the Byakugan, and she's gorgeous, TenTen's got great aim and she's pretty…"

"They're ugly."

"What do you mean they're ugly? They're very beautiful. You're an insensitive dickwad, that's what." Secretly, she couldn't help but be flattered that he only thought _she _was pretty.

"Not only because I want your genes passed on to my children, but also because I know you the best. You've been on my team and we've been through a lot together, so I guess…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I feel comfortable with you."

Sakura paused, taking all the information in.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, not thinking she heard him clearly. "I didn't catch that."

"If you didn't hear it, that's your problem," Sasuke said, not bothering to repeat it. "Anyway. Come to my house at around nine and we'll start. No buts."

He walked off, and Sakura glared at his back in anger. She didn't know if she should go or not, but she knew that Sasuke would have his way either way she looked at it. Damn arrogant bastard.

"Go to hell!" she shrieked. She felt like tossing her shoe at the back of his head, but that meant having to walk back home hopping on one foot. She decided not to throw anything and went home on two feet instead of one.

.

.

.

"He thinks he owns me. Who does he think he is? Besides Uchiha Sasuke, of course. That little spoiled brat. I can't believe I _actually _fell in love with him…"

Sakura continued to mutter to herself all the way home, like the little piggies who cried "Whee, whee, whee!"

She continued to grumble and then opened the door to her house, looking at the clock.

It was seven already. Taking off her shoes, she went to the kitchen to cook dinner, and ate it in front of the TV, turning on the news.

_Four brave shinobi have already died in an A-rank mission…_

She switched the channel. News was too depressing and she didn't need to think about anything sad right now when she was already mad.

By the time she finished, it was already 7:45. She had a choice: get ready to have meaningless sex with Sasuke and lose her virginity just for his sake, or stay at home and relax, but worry because she didn't go.

There were two choices, and both were equally hard. Sakura sighed. Thinking about it caused it to be 8:00. Time flew, but she wasn't having any fun.

Looking down at her body, she held her breath and made a confident expression. "I'll go," she said to herself. "It'll just be one time and then I'll never have to worry about losing it again. Strike the iron while it's hot!" she said. "Shannaro!"

.

.

.

Sasuke, in fact, was nervous. He didn't know if he should light the mood with candles and romantic stuff and rose petals, but he decided to go with the flow instead of losing his cool.

In all honestly, he had never had sex before and was wondering if, while he was gone, Sakura had made love to another man. Thinking about it made him shiver, so he drew that thought away while he calmed his nerves, drinking green tea and trying not to shake.

To be honest, he didn't know if she would come or not. By the way she reacted, she was angry at him for choosing her only for sex, but she should have been flattered. He was, after all, Uchiha Sasuke, and she had loved him for so long…

It was 8:45. He didn't know if she would be there. But Sasuke found himself shaking again, and he slammed the teacup onto the table in anger, causing it to break.

"Damnit," he shouted. "Why should I be so nervous over this? I'm a man!"

He didn't bother to clean up the mess. Instead, he licked his bloody wound clean and wrapped a bandage around it.

.

.

.

Sakura sighed, taking a deep breath as she was outside Sasuke's door. It was 8:55 and she was partially ready. Her heart thumped loudly and she couldn't help but turn, thinking, "Should I do this? I can always go back now. It's the last chance…"

But it was too late. She had already knocked the door, and she heard footsteps coming.

In front of her was Uchiha Sasuke, half naked, a towel around his waist and his hair wet. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked, looking at her up and down. She wore her least favorite dress (in fear that her favorite one would get ripped in a moment of passion), and entered.

"I'm here for you, aren't I?" she asked. "So…should we just start?"

There was an awkward atmosphere between the two, but Sasuke spoke. "Let's go." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Panicking, he picked her up and dropped her onto the mattress. He was still moist and damp and absolutely beautiful, and he undid his towel, letting it fall to the floor.

"Uh…" she tried hard not to look at his throbbing erection, though she had seen so many before in the hospital.

"Shh." He kissed her softly as she lied back and let her body flow, wrapping her arms around Sasuke and smelling his aroma with each inhale.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned quietly as he unzipped her dress from behind. "I—"

"I'll be gentle…" he murmured. He didn't want to seem like the inexperienced boy, so he read up on books and watched a couple of porn videos to see how the "masters" did it. He followed everything, and was ready for her response.

"Stop." She pushed him back, and, breathing up and down, looked at him straight in the eye.

"I love you very much, Sasuke-kun. But I don't want my first time to be like this. I want it to be with somebody who loves me back, and…" she closed her eyes before reopening them. "I don't want you to force yourself to do this if you don't want to."

"Sakura," he said, realizing that she, too, was a virgin. "You're an idiot." The words came out harshly and monotonously and she frowned. Before she could say anything, he said, "You don't know that I want this, too, right?" He wrapped the towel over his waist again.

"I want you very much, but I'm afraid that you won't be happy with the result. To be honest, I haven't…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Never mind. But the point is…" he kissed her softly again. "I want kids. I want to remake my clan. But I don't want to pressure you into it. Yes, I do want you to be the woman of my family and the mother of my kids, and especially the wife of mine, but if you don't want it then I can't force you into it." Sasuke sighed.

"If you really don't want this, please leave." He sat on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees. "I may not be able to control myself."

Suddenly, he felt warm arms behind him, and small kisses on his neck. "It's okay."

"Hn?"

"Thank you for telling me this," she said. "I was scared at first because I didn't know what you wanted, but now, hearing your side of the story…" she laughed nervously. "I don't feel as nervous anymore."

"You agree to this?" he asked, looking at her and making sure he could see her face.

"Yeah."

He set her down onto the bed again, looking into her eyes. There was a harsh sexual tension between them, but also a calming loving one, too.

"I want to start a family with you," he confessed. "And I want you to be my wife."

"Sasuke, are you asking me to…" she began, half-teasing until she saw his seriousness. "Holy crap, you're serious."

"Hn." He kissed her again. "I don't have a ring right now, but if you can wait, I promise you that I'll buy you the best one there is."

"Honey, I don't care if you buy me an expensive one or a cheap one. I'm just…so happy." She hugged him. "Thank you."

He snuggled into her shoulder and kissed her neck. "I'll be gentle," he repeated

"I trust you."

After all, she was the only woman he felt comfortable around with.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14<strong>


	31. Blindfold, Captured, Abduction, Bound

**title: **love month  
><strong>prompt: <strong>SASUSAKU MONTH ON LJ!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T-M

**summary: **o31; Sasuke experiments with blindfolds and bondage after abducting Sakura from her work office. But not only are his new items good for kid games and sexual exploration, they also entertain him while he plays Marco Polo with his love.

* * *

><p><strong>.o31.<br>**_Blindfold/Captured/Abduction/Bound_

When Sakura heard the words "blindfold" and "bound," she immediately thought of S&M.

However, when Sasuke heard the words "captured" and "abduction," he immediately thought of pain and misery and therefore smirked at the thought.

Both of them were two twisted children, but nonetheless, they were meant for each other.

Besides, blindfolding, capturing, abducting, and binding didn't necessarily _have _to be sexual. It was just…they'd spent too much time with Kakashi to care.

.

.

.

"I got you," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura, kissing her neck. "And now you're mine."

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun. I'm busy right now," she said, shrugging him off as she struggled to finish her paperwork. "I'm _really _tied up with stuff and I can't have you bother me."

"Tied…up?" Sasuke thought. He paused for a moment, and Sakura knew he was thinking of something dirty.

"What if you let me bind you tonight?" he said, smirking, kissing her ear. She sighed, pushing him away and said, "No. Nothing dirty will happen tonight if you keep bothering me. I'm busy and Tsunade's really pissed off. Probably because she's menstrual. Nonetheless, I need you to _get _out of here before I call the cops."

"You won't do that, sweetheart. You love me too much," he said, turning her around to kiss her. "Anyway, how 'bout if I abduct you and we get out of this place? I'll capture you and put you in a body bag and dress up myself like someone from the morgue."

"I can't leave! I have a _job_. And don't you dare do that. I will personally kill you and you yourself will be in a body bag by the time I'm done with you."

Sasuke tsked. "Feisty. I like it." He held her by her waist and kissed her forehead. "Plus, bondage is something we've _never _tried before. Your breasts are exactly the shape to be tied up. They're so big and soft…" he kissed her chest through her clothes and she felt her nipples harden. "And you're excited, too."

"It's just…cold in here," she lied, horny.

"It's ninety degrees out there and seventy-five in here."

"Shut up! Just leave me alone and wait for me after I'm done with work."

"You'd like that, but…" Sasuke smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He hoisted her up over her shoulder, despite her screams and attempts to knock it off, and he held her by her waist as he departed through the window, leaving Sakura's paperwork to do itself as he carried her to his home.

.

.

.

"Why are you blindfolding me?" Sakura asked as she struggled to get it off. "It's not like we're going to play pin the tail on the donkey or hit a piñata…" She squeaked as he bound her hands with a silk handkerchief in order to stop her from moving.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You kidnapped me and brought me to your house where you blindfolded me and just bound my wrists together!" she shouted. "Let me go now, you asshole!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me," Sasuke hummed as he continued to kiss Sakura. "Plus, if you just relax, I know that you'll like this too."

"I don't like S&M! I don't want it!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

"Relax, Sakura." He kissed her again. "We're not going to do S&M. I just want to see what it's like for one of your senses to be dormant. After all, it heightens your other senses."

"Then why bind me?"

"'Cause you'd interfere with my experiment." She felt him smirk and he kissed her again, holding her breasts in his hand while he parted her legs with his knee. Rolling her chest around in his palms, he took her nipples and squeezed them, causing her to moan.

"See? Doesn't this feel better than usual?"

"For you, maybe," she muttered. "You're the one enjoying this."

"I know." He continued to rub her breasts and felt her nipples continue to harden as she was determined not to squeak when her womanhood was getting wetter and wetter, each roll making her hot and desperate for his cock.

Unzipping her shirt and pulling up her bra over her breasts, he kissed her nipples gently as he ran them over with a feather that he got. "Just relax, Sakura," he said as he ran the feather over her buds. "See? You like it, right?"

"Yeah," she muttered, despite her will. "I…I do."

"Good girl." He sucked on one of her buds as he feathered the other one, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

"When's it my turn?" she begged, trying to hold him with her arms but unable to due to her wrists.

"Soon, sweetheart." He kissed her again and again as he held her tightened hands in his own, pulling her bra back over her breasts with his teeth and licking her neck. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Stop it," she said, blushing. "You're embarrassing me."

_Yeah, as if the already binding and blindfolding wasn't embarrassing enough,_ her inner thought.

Then, she was lifted up, feeling his gentle touch on her back and under her knees. He carried her swiftly to the room they were so used to, and he dropped her down gently onto the mattress, undoing her wrists and blindfold. Sakura, blinking, saw Sasuke looming over her and giving her a trademark smirk. He was half-naked, and he took her hand and put it over his heart.

"I'm excited," he breathed. "You're making me hot and horny."

Sakura didn't want to tell him that she felt the same way.

"I need you, Sakura," he said. "I'm ready to explode."

He helped her take out his throbbing cock and she cupped it gently in her hands, stroking it up and down as he groaned in pleasure.

"That's it, that's a good girl," he said. "Sakura, you're doing great…keep going…" She felt him spurt all over her hands and they both blushed as he pinned her hands over her head with one hand.

"Blindfold me," he commanded. "I want to explore you just by touch."

"B-But you know everything already," she said.

"Just do it," he said, kissing her. She took the blindfold and put it over his eyes, tying it tightly as he made sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Get ready, Sakura," he said as he kissed her again in a "don't worry, sweetheart, I won't hurt you" sort of way that they always did before making love. "I don't know if I can control myself."

"Then don't," she said. "Don't hold back." She took the silk handkerchief and attempted to retie her wrists together. "I'm all yours."

She saw him smirk before he kissed her again. He just loved to kiss her all over her body…

"I love you," he murmured before he entered himself into her.

.

.

.

**blindfold;**

_Deprive (someone) of sight by tying a piece of cloth around the head so as to cover the eyes._

Can be seen as innocent like a kid playing a game or something sexual like…

Sakura didn't know what to write in her dictionary. Like what?

"Like making love with me?" Sasuke smirked as he covered her eyes with his hands. "Now you see me, now you don't sort of thing?"

"Oh, shush," she said, swatting him. "Plus, Tsunade's really mad that I skipped work to go have sex."

"But you needed a vacation."

"Oh yeah, I know," she said. "But still. My pay is going _way _down the drain. Goodbye, bonus."

She felt his hands disappear from her eyes and a black blindfold replacing it. Then, he spun her around three times and watched as she fell, laughing at her struggled attempts to find him.

"This isn't funny, Sasuke! Help me right now!" She crawled around searching for something to hold on to, but he took the items away from her, watching her as she couldn't undo the knot.

"Seriously, Sasuke, I'm getting _really _pissed off now!"

"Marco," he said as he laughed, watching her crawl towards his voice. Then, he picked up her dictionary and her pen and saw what she wrote, before adding:

_…something sexual like doing it with Uchiha Sasuke, or something hilarious like watching her play Marco Polo with herself in an attempt to take off the blindfold._

He put the dictionary down, shouting, "Marco!"

"I swear, Sasuke, if you're leaving me here then I'll never—agh!"

Dropping her onto the bed and tying her up with the silk handkerchief again, he said, "I'm going to capture you and make you mine."

"You kind of already did," she sighed. He then took her blindfold off and smiled at her until her anger dissipated, and she leaned in for a kiss, puckering her lips.

"I can't stay mad at you," she sighed. "I just can't. I love you too much."

"Good."

.

.

.

Sakura was nearly fired for missing work four days in a row. But she had a good excuse.

"I was abducted from my house and brought to a strange place where a strong shinobi bound my wrists and blindfolded me and made me do every one of his wishes."

Tsunade looked at this excuse, then back at Sakura. "Well, Sasuke does match every one of those descriptions…" she sighed. "I guess I can't help it. You two must be as horny as a couple of jackrabbits. You know, when I was your age…"

Sakura was hoping for abduction again, not wanting to her about her boss's sexual experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes 7.8.14!<strong>

**I kept the original stories but changed some grammar and edited some stuff out. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
